Vacaciones mágicas en Bahikki
by lizze213
Summary: ¡Por fin! El viaje de fin de curso que los alumnos de Hogwarts llevan esperando años ha sido aprobado y sólo unos pocos afortunados podrán unirse a las vacaciones en una agradable isla exótica. ¡Nada bueno puede salir de ese montón de hormonas! -COMPLETA-
1. ¡Viaje de fin de curso!

**¡Buenas a toda/os! Como ya os imaginaréis, mi cabeza ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas y aquí traigo una nueva historia.  
>Para que os podáis situar, os diré que nuestro trío dorado está en séptimo curso en Hogwarts y Voldemort no ha aparecido, por lo que ni siquiera piensan en él.<strong>

**Obligatorio Disclaimer: Esta maravillosa historia como es Harry Potter por desgracia no me pertenece a mí (quién pudiera!) Si no que ha sido creada por J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente he vuelto locos a sus personajes.**

**Sin más preabulos, aquí os ofrezco el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, el cual espero tenga éxito y os guste tanto leerlo como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo (que creedme, no ha sido poco)**

* * *

><p><strong>Vacaciones mágicas en Bahikki.<strong>

**I-¡Viaje de fin de curso!**

—¡Nos ha tocado! –Blaise Zabini comenzó a bailar ridículamente frente a los ojos de Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott. -¡Nos vamos a Hawaii!

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Está amañado, Blaise. Por supuesto que nos ha tocado.

Zabini no escuchó a su amigo y comenzó a dar saltitos por toda la habitación.

Theodore ahogó una carcajada. Estaba bien ver a Zabini con ese grado de hiperactividad alguna vez. Con todos los exámenes, el pobre chico parecía a punto de caer en depresión pero por suerte, el viaje de fin de curso había llegado ya y ellos habían sido unos de los pocos seleccionados para pasar diez días en las islas Bahikki de Hawaii. Las islas en sí no estaban muy pobladas, y en especial la que los recibiría solía albergar algunos _muggles_ en temporada alta, pero no estarían en su zona.

—Hay algo que me preocupa más que ir o no ir –Draco frunció el ceño y se sentó en su cama. –_Quién _nos va a acompañar.

—¿Te refieres a profesores? –Theo fingió no haber entendido el tono de desprecio que sin duda quería decir "hijos de muggles".

—Esa es otra. No necesitamos a un anciano de quinientos años y con camisas de flores persiguiéndonos por toda la isla mientras demuestra su ineptitud.

Theo sonrió ante la imagen.

—¿De veras crees que Dumbledore vendría?

—No, la verdad es que no. Pero prefiero al viejo antes que algunos… alumnos.

Theo suspiró. No le apetecía ponerse a discutir sobre la pureza de sangre en ese momento. Draco lo leyó en su rostro y suspiró, relajándose un poco. Tampoco él quería ninguna disputa cuando estaba a punto de irse al viaje de fin de curso que llevaba años esperando.

—Al menos no viene Weasley. –Murmuró antes de levantarse y comenzar a preparar el baúl para las vacaciones.

* * *

><p>Ron hizo un puchero, el séptimo de la mañana.<p>

—¡No es justo, quiero ir!

Harry lo miró con empatía.

—Ron, también nosotros queremos que vengas… Créeme, si pudiéramos hacer algo para que pudieras venir…

—¡Huelga, chicos! –Propuso.

Hermione sonrió y se colocó frente a él.

—Ron… si nos metiéramos en problemas, como una huelga, es posible que no nos dejaran ir a nosotros tampoco… -Expuso la chica.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo bufó sin más respuesta y miró al techo de la sala común, contrariado.  
>En el sorteo su nombre había aparecido junto al de su hermana, pero como de costumbre, sus padres no podían permitirse algo así y él tenía que aguantar los diez días en Hogwarts sin sus dos amigos.<p>

Aun así Ron no les reprochaba nada a sus padres, ellos hacían lo que podían y no podía culparles.

Hermione y Harry estaban felices a la vez que tristes. Querían ir a las islas y al mismo tiempo querían hacerlo con su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

El ruido de la puerta de la sala de Gryffindor los distrajo un momento. Todos estaban en ese momento en sus habitaciones haciendo las maletas o llorando porque en el sorteo mágico su nombre no había aparecido.

Al instante, una joven pelirroja entró como un rayo y con una brillante sonrisa.

—Ronald, ¡haz las maletas porque nos vamos a Bahikki!

El pelirrojo soltó un gruñido parecido al de un perro al enfadarse y miró sarcástico a su hermana.

—No es el mejor momento para hacer bromas, Ginny.

La sonrisa de la chica no mermó un ápice.

—No es una broma tonto, mamá acaba de mandarme una lechuza con la noticia. –Con ilusión, le tendió la carta que había recibido hacía unos minutos y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos en el sitio. –¡Parece que van a ser las vacaciones que deseábamos! –Con el rabillo del ojo miró a Harry, que estaba tan contento con la noticia como su propio amigo y rápidamente, sintió los brazos de Hermione abrazándola.

—¡Va a ser genial! –Gritó la morena.

Ron se levantó, esperanzado y deseando fervientemente que no fuera una broma lo que leía rápidamente.

—¿Qué quiere decir que Fred y George se encargan de todo? –Musitó leyendo las palabras de su madre.

—Creo que han sido ellos los que han conseguido convencer a mamá y a papá y además nos han pagado el viaje.

Al pelirrojo se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—¿Qué Fred y George qué?

Harry lo interrumpió a la vez que le quitaba la carta de las manos y se la guardaba en un bolsillo.

—Vamos Ron, esto es lo que querías. ¿No? Ya les pedirás explicaciones en otro momento.

Ron miró una vez más al suelo confuso y cuando levantó la cabeza de nuevo, en su cara nació una sonrisa estúpida.

—¡Nos vamos a las Bahikki!

* * *

><p>Dubledore cruzó el claro y se puso en el centro, siendo rodeado por el círculo de casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.<p>

—Chicos, habéis sido elegidos por vuestro relativo buen comportamiento y logros académicos este año, aparte de por haber llevado cursos enteros rezando por ser elegidos para el viaje de fin de curso… ¡Y lo habéis conseguido!

La barba blanca se meció con el viento y Hermione apretó con una mano el baúl rojo y con la otra el brazo de Ginny, la cual soltaba pequeños quejidos cada vez que Granger apretaba más de la cuenta.

—Son los nervios. –se disculpaba una y otra vez la morena al recibir un pisotón de su amiga.

—Ahora –indicó el anciano director con una sonrisa pícara. –Pasaréis por aquí para acceder a los trasladores que os llevarán a las famosas islas Bahikki.

Una tanda de aplausos acompañó al Albus que seguía sonriendo como si fuera él el elegido para ir a Hawaii.

—Los monitores y profesores que os acompañarán, estarán ahí una hora después de vuestra llegada, así que se espera de vosotros que os repartáis por las cabañas junto a los demás alumnos. Teniendo en cuenta. –Matizó. –Que no es correcto que los chicos y las chicas compartan cabaña. –Hizo una oportuna pausa. –Aunque más bien no es correcto que los profesores se percaten de que lo hacéis.

Nuevo pisotón por parte de Ginny al ver su brazo convertido en un juguete moldeable de su amiga.

Theo y Blaise cruzaron una mirada cómplice.

—Apuesto lo que quieras a que ligo más que tú. –Musitó Blaise.

—Vienes el último día de clase… con la minifalda rosa de Pansy. –Le propuso Theo sonriendo.

Sus manos se unieron en señal de trato y una sonrisa socarrona se instaló en los labios de Blaise.

—Nott, ve depilándote esas piernas peluditas que tienes porque vas a ser la Slytherin más sexy de la promoción.

—¿Dónde están Crabbe y Goyle? –Preguntó Draco en un susurro a Pansy Parkinson unos cuantos alumnos más a la derecha.

La Slytherin miró entre la gente y no les vio, y hay que entender que era difícil no verles.

-Se habrán perdido.

Draco bufó. Eran tontos hasta para eso.

—Alumnos de sexto pasen por aquí. –McGonagall apareció por entre los alumnos y fue conduciéndolos hasta los trasladores que había bajo la colina.

Ginny se unió a Luna y se despidió sonriente de sus amigos y hermano.

-¡Nos vemos en la playa! –Exclamó antes de darse la vuelta para seguir a la subdirectora.

Los alumnos de séptimo se quedaron quietos hasta que Dumbledore ordenó que comenzaran a moverse y a repartirse por los trasladores.

—Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw por aquí, junto a mí… -Gritaba para que todos los alumnos lo oyeran. –Slytherin y Griffindor, con el señor Flitwick por favor…

Hermione comenzó a moverse hacia adelante sin poder contener una sonrisa.

—Me encanta ir a la playa. –Comentó a sus dos amigos mientras intentaba agarrar el brazo de Harry, que hábilmente lo apartó temiendo acabar con el brazo roto o arrancado. La sonrisa no se borró hasta que no vio con quién les había tocado en el traslador…

La noble casa de Salazar Slytherin. ¡Qué novedad!

Los alumnos intentaban mantenerse junto a sus compañeros, pero el profesor Flitwick los empujaba para que hubiera más sitio en los trasladores ya de por sí apretados.

Un fuerte tirón de Hermione la hizo chocarse con Draco Malfoy, que cómo si le hubieran quemado se apartó rápidamente.

—¿Te dejan venir, Granger? ¿Vas a ser la mascota? –Se mofó el rubio.

—No, lo siento. Me dijeron que no podía igualar tus talentos como hurón.

Malfoy se mordió la lengua y compuso una media sonrisa. Granger siempre conseguía picarle dónde más le dolía y eso mismo estaba pensando ella.

—Espero que tu cabaña esté muy lejos de la mía, no podría soportar el olor a muggle chamuscado por el sol.

Hermione frunció el ceño y fue a contestar, pero de pronto dos enormes moles la empujaron y salió despedida hacia atrás.

—Hemos llegado. ¡Por fin! –Crabbe jadeaba por la carrera y Goyle llevaba un bocadillo medio mordisqueado, por lo que alternaba mordisco con disculpas.—Freiamof fe el flaro fera fel fampo de fuidifh.

Draco los miró con una mezcla de fascinación por mostrar tan poca inteligencia y cautela por no ser salpicado por las migas de Goyle.

—Theo, te cambio el sitio. –Musitó mirando a su amigo, pero éste estaba bastante ocupado cotorreando con Blaise sobre apuestas en las que Theo entraría al baño de las chicas con una peluca rosa.

Justo en el centro del círculo formado por leones y serpientes, Flitwick apareció e intentó hacerse oír, pero nadie le hizo caso hasta que agarró el traslador (una chancla amarilla) y se lo tiró a la cabeza a Goyle, el cual perdió el bocadillo y soltó un sonoro grito.

Todos guardaron silencio de pronto y el profesor cogió la chancleta y la colocó de nuevo en el centro.

—Agarradla todos, faltan… ¡Diez segundos!

Apresurados, todos aplastaron al pequeño profesor y agarraron desesperados la mugrosa zapatilla.

—Crabbe, Goyle. ¡Vamos, idiotas! –El grito de Malfoy se levantó entre la multitud y Hermione se agarró aún más fuerte a la chancla, sabiendo que si Crabbe y Goyle volvían abalanzarse sobre ella no llegaría viva a las islas vacacionales.

Los dos gigantones se miraron confusos y a la vez hicieron la misma pregunta.

—¿Vamos qué?

Al instante, el traslador reaccionó y el suelo desapareció a los pies de Hermione, que sentía a Draco a su lado. Habían perdido a Crabbe y Goyle por el camino y ahora ambos eran empujados entre sí por los demás.

Había demasiadas personas en el traslador y todos se apretaban entre ellos intentando hacerse un pequeño hueco.

Draco quedó literalmente pegado a Hermione y ella intentó hablar, pero un ruido sordo ahogaba sus palabras.

El Slytherin pegó un manotazo a Theo, el chico de su lado, para intentar separarse de Granger pero sólo consiguió acercarse más y ella pudo leer una maldición en sus labios.

—¡Soltad! –El grito provenía de uno de los alumnos de Gryffindor más acostumbrados a usar trasladores, Dean Thomas.

Todos soltaron más o menos a la vez y cuando abrieron los ojos ya no estaban en los terrenos de los alrededores de Hogwarts, sino que había arena blanca y suave bajo sus pies.

Harry sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, se había golpeado con Parvati que en ese momento estaba llorando desconsolada.

—Lo siento Parvati, no quería…

Pero la chica ignoró olímpicamente al joven Potter y siguió sollozando mientras murmuraba histéricamente "Lavendeeeeeeeeeer"

Era la primera vez que se separaban en siete años y todo ese tiempo habían planeado el viaje, pero en el momento de la selección, la joven rubia no había sido elegida y ahora Patil no tenía ni a su hermana ni a su mejor amiga.

Hermione se levantó trabajosamente y observó a su lado a Draco Malfoy que se había quedado tendido boca arriba disfrutando de la suavidad de la arena.

Cuando el chico por fin abrió los ojos esperando ver un cielo azul, palmeras y chicas guapas en bikini, lo primero que encontró fue a una despeinada (más que de costumbre) Hermione Granger llena de arena.

—¡Dios mío! ¡He viajado miles de kilómetros junto a Hermione Granger! Espero que no se me haya pegado nada de su sangre impura, acabaría con mi dinastía… sería un gran golpe para mi madre y una deshonra para mi padre. –Comentó fingiendo aflicción.

Hermione lo miró sarcásticamente cuando el chico se levantó y comenzó a sacudirse la arena.

—Tranquilo, ya eras una deshonra mucho antes, Malfoy. –Al ver que él la miraba socarronamente, procedió a actuar como él había hecho unos segundos antes. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras? ¿Tengo orejas peludas? ¡Me has pegado tus orejas, hurón!

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada burlona.

—No había querido comentarte lo de tu exceso de pelo en sitios anormales, pero ya que lo mencionas tú misma… el bigote también lo tienes…

Hermione le cortó en rodajas con una sola mirada.

—Hazte con una buena sombrilla, Malfoy. No queremos dañar esa delicada piel blanca y…

Draco abrió la boca para interrumpirla pero un grito vino desde lejos. Era Luna Lovegood.

—Hermione, Draco… ¡Cuidado con los _hidropollos_! –El grito llegó retardado y ambos chicos se miraron confusos. ¿Qué estaba queriendo decir con _hidropollos_?

—¿Hidro qué? –Comenzó Malfoy pero…

Un segundo después una gran ola los derribó cubriéndolos completamente de agua y arrastrándolos por la arena.

—¡Joder…! –Gritó el chico y Hermione, sin motivo alguno (aparte de que un pez plateado nadaba en sus bolsillos, Draco y ella había quedado como estúpidos por igual y que estaba de vacaciones con Malfoy en las islas Bahikki) empezó a reírse.

El muchacho rubio se levantó por fin, chorreando agua por todas partes y arrastrando su baúl. Le lanzó una mirada de hielo a Hermione que no consiguió disminuir su risa y se dio la vuelta buscando una cabaña para él y sus amigos en esa isla.

Hermione no podía asegurarlo porque estaba de espaldas a ella, pero habría apostado a que Draco también sonreía…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ya está! Es un poco corto, pero no quería revelar más de lo necesario en este primer capítulo ;)<strong>

**Tanto si os ha gustado como si no, me gustaría que me dejaseis un review y así podré cosechar los resultados de mi esfuerzo.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que espero, sea pronto y ojalá mi fic os haya sacado al menos una sonrisa.**

**Saludos.**


	2. Primer día de locura

**Aloha! ¿Cómo os va?  
>Yo me alegro mucho de poder decir que ya vengo con el segundo capítulo de mi fic y que espero que os guste.<br>Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews y a los que me han agregado a mí y a mi historia a favoritos. De verdad, me habéis alegrado la semana ^^**

**Sin más dilación… vayamos de nuevo a Bahikki ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>II- Primer día de locura.<strong>

—Luna. –llamó Ginny suavemente _otra vez._

Tras unos segundos sin obtener contestación lo intentó un poco más alto.

—¡Luna! –Su amiga volvió a hacer oídos sordos y Ginny se levantó, se colocó tras ella y gritó a pleno pulmón. -¡LUNA!

Lunática Lovegood se giró un poco distraída y miró a su amiga con expresión de felicidad.

—Me encanta esta habitación Ginny, hay un montón de insectos muggles rondando por las esquinas.

—¿In-insectos? –Un poco mareada, la pelirroja se alejó del rincón en el que se encontraba su amiga rubia y contuvo una arcada al ver a una araña saliendo de la madera.

Hermione, que hasta entonces había estado distraída giró la cabeza hacia sus amigas y detuvo por un segundo su afanosa obsesión por terminar de ordenar antes de que los profesores llegaran. Seguía igual de emocionada que al principio e incluso le parecía aún más divertida la isla al haber tenido esa discusión estúpida con ese estúpido de Malfoy.

—Mira que arañita más mona. –Luna sonrió a Hermione mientras señalaba una gran araña situada entre el suelo y la pared. La morena abrió los ojos como platos y acabó fingiendo una sonrisa acompañada por un "monísima, sí…"

Niguna de las dos había reparado en que Ginny estaba paralizada y mirando a la araña con el pánico en los ojos. Si ellas hubieran sido de su familia hubieran sabido que desde siempre, el pánico a las arañas había sido su rasgo común con Ron, pero ninguna de sus dos amigas reaccionó, ni siquiera la miraron y mucho menos la figura apretujada entre las mantas en la cama de al lado.

Parvati parecía haber planeado pasarse todas las vacaciones encerrada y envuelta en mantas, como si no estuvieran a más de treinta grados.

—Los insectos de esta isla son realmente curiosos. –Murmuró la rubia mientras acercaba un papel a la araña que no se atrevía a acercarse mucho a la joven, quizás se imaginaba un destino horrible si se aproximaba a esa humana de grandes ojos azules. –Mira Ginny.

-No… -murmuró Ginny aún paralizada y de pronto palideciendo al ver que su amiga había cogido a la araña con el papel.

Luna se levantó y se acercó un poco a Ginny, esto bastó para que un grito frío y agudo saliera de su garganta a la vez que caía en el colchón desmayada.

* * *

><p>—¿Habéis oído eso? –Theo levantó la cabeza. –Acabo de oír a una chica gritar…<p>

—¿Mi nombre? –Zabini se levantó de la cama y con una gran sonrisa se acercó a sus amigos luciendo sus nuevos pantalones piratas de flores.

Theo consiguió reprimirse un poco y simplemente miró a otra parte, divertido. Pero Draco Malfoy no intentó contener una sonora carcajada.

—Theo, te dije que intentaras que al soltar el traslador no se diera en la cabeza. Luego pasa lo que pasa.

Theo se mordió el labio para evitar hablar pero al observar de nuevo el ridículo estampado con flores de los pantalones de su amigo, acabó carcajeándose.

Zabini hizo oídos sordos a las críticas y no perdió su sonrisa, si acaso la intensificó.

—No os preocupéis chicos, he traído más bermudas. Os las puedo dejar.

Una nueva tanda de carcajadas.

—Ber… ¿Bermudas? –Se mofó Theo apartándose el cabello castaño que caía sobre su cara con cada nueva risotada.

—¿Dónde está Rita Skeeter cuando se la necesita? –Preguntó el rubio secándose las lágrimas que se le escapaban al observar a su emocionado amigo. –Nott, me debes dinero de aquella vez que apostamos que no lograría superar su propia estupidez.

Blaise compuso una mueca aristocrática.

—Burlaos, aun vestido de payaso podría superaros en todo.

—¡Pero no tenías que demostrarlo, joder! –Murmuró Draco y Theo se lanzó bocarriba en un sofá de madera que había en el centro de la estancia.

—Voy a ligar con todas las chicas de la isla. La sangre no importa, ligaré hasta con las que no son humanas. –Blaise miró al techo ilusionado, seguramente imaginándose escenas románticas en las que aparecía con sus pantalones nuevos y las chicas se derretían por él.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se giraran y por un segundo dejaran de hacer bromas sobre la imaginación de su amigo. Blaise procedió a abrir.  
>En la puerta, Dean Thomas observó unos segundos al Slytherin y después pareció recordar por qué estaba allí.<p>

—Tenéis que salir, vamos a recibir a los profesores. –Anunció.

Los tres jóvenes se levantaron y terminaron de tirar por el suelo sus pertenencias antes de percatarse de que Dean seguía en la puerta.

Malfoy lo miró con recelo y se dispuso a soltar un comentario mordaz, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Thomas se dirigió a Zabini.

—Bonitas bermudas. –Comentó antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

><p>Harry y Ron estaban a punto de salir de su habitación en ese momento.<p>

—Ron… ¿Quiénes crees que serán los profesores que vengan?

Ron terminó de ajustarse la camiseta manga corta y agarró el pomo.

—Pues ni lo sé ni me importa, pero con la hora que es ya deben de haber llegado.

Harry asintió y abrió la puerta. A unos metros, justo en el centro de las cabañas situadas en círculo, cinco personas habían llegado con un traslador. Un acceso de risa atacó a Potter y se apartó para que también Ron viera el panorama de los monitores de Bahikki.

En sólo un segundo Ron se puso verde y estampó la palma de su mano en su propia cara.

—Dime que es broma. –Suplicó.

* * *

><p>—¡Hola! –Las chicas acababan de llegar a dónde se encontraban Harry y Ron y Hermione casi saltaba de excitación.<p>

Harry saludó ruborizándose visiblemente al observar el vestido corto de Ginny y Ron simplemente tenía la boca abierta por el shock anterior.

—¿Qué ocurre? –Le preguntó la pelirroja a su hermano.

No hizo falta que señalara a la escena del crimen, pues un grito conjunto se oyó por todo el campamento (y parte de la isla).

—¡Han llegado los príncipes! –Decía un pelirrojo.

—Los reyes. –Matizaba su hermano.

Por su lado pasaron Crabbe y Goyle, que acababan de llegar junto a ellos al haber perdido el primer traslador.

Ginny soltó un gritito y corrió a saludar a sus dos hermanos gemelos, Fred y George.

Luna Lovegood miró a Ron con empatía.

—No te preocupes Ron, te entiendo.

Ron seguía con la cabeza gacha.

—Eso no es lo peor. –Y con un dedo señaló al plato gordo, que parecía deslizarse entre los alumnos.

Severus Snape odiaba la arena, el calor, el sol y a los adolescentes en plena potencia de hormonas. (Especialmente a Harry Potter) Así que si algo podía odiar más que a todo eso, era _todo eso junto_. Al igual que en ese momento.

—Espero que se comporten como alumnos de sus nobles… y no tan nobles casas. –Murmuró arrastrando las palabras.

A su lado, George se apoyó en su hombro con aire casual.

—Alegra esa cara, Sev. ¡Estamos en el Caribe!

Con una mueca de desprecio, se zafó del pelirrojo y agrió un poco más aún su cara.

—Le convendría saber, Weasley que esto no es el Caribe.

Hermione, que se había acercado un poco junto a sus amigos, estuvo de acuerdo con Snape.

—Estamos en una isla del Pacífico, el Caribe está en…

Ron perdió la paciencia y miró al cielo mientras extendía los brazos arriba.

—¿Por qué no, ya de paso, viene Percy?

Harry sonrió, se le pasaría en seguida. Era una buena noticia que los gemelos estuvieran encargados de cuidar de la seguridad de todos, porque era sabido que ellos no sabían cuidar ni de la suya propia y, Snape… Bueno, no todo podía ser perfecto. ¿No?

El profesor, que ya comenzaba a sudar con su túnica negra y el sol de Hawaii, se dispuso a comenzar con las órdenes.

—Espero que todos hayan terminado ya de desempaquetar. La cena será aquí a las nueve, ni una hora más ni una hora menos, por lo que el que no esté presente… Tendrá que esperar para llenar su estómago al día siguiente. –Sonrió maliciosamente. –Está prohibido cenar con bañadores y demás puesto y en la playa están terminantemente prohibidos los… los…

Fred miró al profesor y terminó la frase por él.

—Desnudos parciales o totales. –Se puso una mano junto a la boca, cómo para decir un secreto a los alumnos sin que Snape se enterara. –Pero por la tarde que es cuando estaremos nosotros, eso es obligatorio.

Las chicas se sonrojaron al recibir el guiño de ojos de los gemelos y Blaise y Theo sonrieron estúpidamente.

Draco los observó y levantó la barbilla.

—No os esforcéis tanto… La probabilidad de que alguno de los dos ligue es directamente proporcional a la distancia a la que yo me encuentre de las chicas.

—¿Lo dices por que si te ven se asustarán, Malfoy?

A su espalda, Hermione junto a sus dos amigas… la Weasley y la loca, parecían buscar guerra.

—Granger, Granger… ya pensaba que no te volvería a ver en todo el día… y no sabes cómo me gustaba la idea. Y ellas… Cómo así… ¿Ahora tienes amigas?

Hermione se preparaba para cerrarle la boca al Slytherin cuando un cuerpo grande y pesado la empujó, haciéndola caer en la arena… a casi cuatro metros de distancia.

¡Malditos Crabbe y Goyle!

—¡Draco! ¡Hemos encontrado collares hawaiianos! –Exclamaron a coro.

Draco sonrió afablemente y miró a los dos chicos, como si ya hubiera olvidado que estaba hablando con Hermione y acabara de pasar al siguiente tema.

—¡No me digáis! Qué bien… ¿Ahora por qué no me hacéis un favor y…? -Su expresión cambió y por un segundo todos tuvieron la sensación de que golpearía a alguien. –¡Se lo contáis a alguien a quién le importe!

Los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio un segundo.

—Qué carácter. –La vocecilla infantil de Luna rompió el silencio mientras ayudaba a Hermione a levantarse. –A mí me gustan los collares de flores, me parecen muy… simpáticos.

Crabbe y Goyle parecieron un poco más animados y Draco aprovechó para desaparecer de escena mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo si todo eso no sería una broma y las situaciones surrealistas algo arreglado de antemano.

* * *

><p>—¿Dónde está Hermione? –Harry llevaba varios minutos buscándola desde que la habían perdido de vista apenas un par de horas antes.<p>

—No sé, pero tampoco ha podido ir muy lejos, no falta mucho para la cena.

La verdad era que Harry no buscaba a Hermione, sino a Ginny. ¿Pero cómo podía decírselo a su hermano?  
>Se mordió la lengua como hacía normalmente cada vez que sentía ganas de hablar sobre sus ojos o su cabello, lo cual resultaba realmente cursi.<p>

—Sí, ya aparecerá… ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora hasta la cena?

Ron se quedó pensando un momento.

—Podemos nadar, pescar, explorar la isla, gastarle una broma a Snape, observar el panorama femenino…

—¿Nos vamos a la cabaña? –Sugirió Potter al escuchar esos planes que la verdad, no le apetecían en absoluto.

Ron asintió con la cabeza efusivamente y se dispusieron a volver, pero justo cuando habían llegado a su puerta los dos gemelos aparecieron por detrás de los jóvenes y Fred tiró de los calzoncillos de Ron, haciendo que éste saltara sobresaltado.

—Hola Ronnie, hola Harry. –Dijeron a la vez.

Harry se alegraba sinceramente de verles, a él los hermanos de su amigo le caían realmente bien y le habían ayudado en muchas ocasiones en las que él lo necesitaba.

Ron los miró un poco molesto, pero bajó la cabeza para que no se notara demasiado.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Ron? Creíamos que al menos mostrarías un poco más de gratitud. Nosotros ayudamos a que vinieras.

Al pelirrojo se le olvidó de pronto su disgusto y procedió a darles las gracias, entusiasmado. Los gemelos se mostraron complacidos y poco después también se fueron.

—Ya nos devolverás el favor. –Murmuró enigmáticamente George.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger se disponía a tomar el sol mientras leía. La noche ya casi había caído y no faltaba más de una hora para la cena. Cuando divisó una tumbona libre se asentó en ella rápidamente.<br>Después de leer un par de líneas, un chapoteo le llamó la atención y divisó a un muchacho rubio nadando entre las olas.

Se sorprendió de no haberse percatado antes y tal vez se demoró un segundo más de lo conveniente analizando sus movimientos, pero eso bastó para que una voz sorprendida la hiciera arder de vergüenza.

—¡¿Malfoy?

—¿Malfoy qué? –Preguntó casualmente mientras volvía a centrar su vista en su libro.

Su amiga Ginny acercó otra de las tumbonas y se sentó junto a Hermione, que ya supo que no lograría leer una palabra más y acabó por apartar el libro.

—A ver… -opinó Ginny. –Está muy bueno… pero es gilipollas.

Las mejillas de Granger ardieron un poco más al mirar al suelo.

Ambas volvieron a mirarle y observaron su cuerpo durante unos segundos más…. Hasta que él salió del agua e irremediablemente comenzó a acercarse a las chicas.

—Ahora pensará que le estaba mirando… -Murmuró Hermione, nerviosa, a su amiga.

—Pensaría que le mirabas aunque no lo hicieras, ya sabes cómo es. –Le dijo Ginny entre dientes.

—Tampoco puedes negar que lo estabas haciendo. –La voz fanfarrona de Draco llegó a sus oídos.

La mente de Hermione sólo pudo reproducir un gran "¡Mierdaaaa!"

—No te avergüences Granger. –Le dijo al ver cómo sus mejillas rayaban el carmesí. –Tendrías que estar ciega para no mirarme. Parece que por fin empiezas a apreciar lo bueno.

Las chicas comenzaron a analizar al joven y Ginny reparó en que como siempre, Draco la ignoraba completamente y se centraba exclusivamente en molestar a su amiga con cualquier tontería. Con una tonta disculpa que ninguno escuchó claramente, la pelirroja se fue, ya que sabía que mientras Draco estuviera ahí, su amiga también la ignoraría rotundamente y no era momento para ser sujetavelas en sus vacaciones.

—¿Lo bueno? –Repitió Hermione con retintín. –Qué raro, yo no he visto a Viktor por aquí…

Eso le dolió a Draco en su orgullo masculino y de pronto no pudo apartar la vista de ella y su mohín de disgusto sonrojado, tal vez por el sol o tal vez por algo más. La verdad era que se esperaba que Hermione fuera a la playa con una camiseta mangacorta y una falda larga… para no enseñar más de lo debido, pero en ningún momento había esperado que ese pequeño bikini apretara tan bien su cuerpo, y cubriera tanto… pero a la vez tan poco.

Estaba buena. ¿Y qué? Pansy también estaba buena e incluso la Weasley estaba buena y no por eso eran más que algo "follable".

Al ver que Draco no contestaba como hubiera hecho siempre, Hermione se levantó y por un segundo el rubio pensó que se iba, pero al observar cómo se quitaba el pequeño pantalón y dejaba el libro en la tumbona, supo que se iba a bañar.

—Si yo fuera tú no me bañaría. –le advirtió.

—¿Por qué? –Le preguntó secamente, esperando cualquier contestación racista.

—Porque yo también voy a bañarme.

—¿Y? –No pronunció nada más pero sabía que le contestaría algo como "contaminarás el agua". Frunció el ceño, ese chico era muy previsible.

—Pues que te voy a ahogar. –Dijo llanamente mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el agua.

Hermione contuvo una carcajada.

—¿Tú me vas a ahogar a mí? –Le preguntó incrédula.

El chico no respondió hasta que no se hallaban justamente en la orilla.

—Lo vas a lamentar. –Advirtió.

Hermione se sentía herida. ¿Acaso pensaba que no podía defenderse? ¿Qué no podía contraatacar? Iba listo porque no tardó ni diez segundos en correr por el agua hasta llegar a dónde casi no hacía pie. Al instante, Draco apareció a su lado.

—Tú lo has querido, Granger. –Sentenció justo antes de agarrar la cabeza de la chica e introducirla en el agua.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que Hermione pensó que la iba a ahogar de verdad, pero de pronto su cabeza volvió a subir a la superficie y ella escupió todo el agua que había tragado. Estaba histérica.

—¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy? ¡Casi me matas estúpido!

Totalmente rabiosa, se abalanzó sobre Draco e intentó pagarle con la misma moneda, pero sólo consiguió caer encima de él, puesto que el chico había mostrado resistencia. Cuando ambos salieron del agua, Draco tosió.

—¿Qué coño era eso? ¿Se me ha caído Hogwarts encima?

Hermione enrojeció y le salpicó en la cara.

—Eres realmente idiota.

Draco sonrió torcidamente y también la salpicó, pero mucho más fuerte.

Después ninguno hizo ningún movimiento. Durante un minuto ni siquiera hablaron y Hermione observó las pequeñas gotitas que caían por el torso desnudo de Draco y se perdían en el bañador, llegando más allá de lo que cubría la tela… Tragó saliva y le miró a los ojos grises.

—Te has puesto nerviosa, Granger.

A Draco parecía divertirle todo eso así que con un mohín y antes de imaginarse nada más sobre Malfoy y su cuerpo, Hermione murmuró atropelladamente que tenía frío y procedió a salir del agua.

Pero al joven rubio no se le había pasado por alto cómo la carne de los brazos de la chica se había puesto de gallina y cómo el bikini le había revelado todas las formas que necesitaba saber, así que antes de que se alejara mucho en el agua la detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Hermione volviéndose hacia él.

Sin previo aviso, Draco Malfoy cayó sobre ella y de nuevo introdujo su cabeza en el agua.

* * *

><p>—Espero que os hayáis divertido en este caluroso y soberbiamente incómodo día. –Snape tenía el rostro aburrido y grandes manchas de sudor recorrían su túnica negra. –Esperemos que mañana sea un día igual de… -Vaciló y acabó por no terminar la frase. Se sentó de nuevo en el centro de la gran mesa en la que todos esperaban la comida y esta vez los gemelos, sentados uno a cada lado de Severus, se levantaron para inaugurar la primera cena en Bahikki.<p>

La mesa estaba situada en el círculo que quedaba entre todas las cabañas agrupadas ordenadamente y el suelo era simplemente arena. El cielo estaba despejado y era de un intenso azul oscuro repleto de estrellas.

—¡Que pasen los elfos! –Fred y George hicieron una especie de presentación entonando la frase y al instante cinco elfos domésticos de Hogwarts aparecieron frente a la mesa con distintos platos que fueron depositando junto a los alumnos.

Los chicos se maravillaron al observar que la comida era realmente temática respecto a las islas: Tenían frutas tropicales, pescado ligero, salsas y demás acompañantes e incluso en algunos puntos de la mesa aparecieron misteriosas botellas que contenían un líquido verde que algunos nacidos de muggles identificaron al instante.

Ron se bebió un trago y miró sonriendo a Hermione al instante.

—¡Merlín! ¡Me encanta este "mojando"!

Por primera vez, la castaña no le corrigió diciendo que se llamaba "mojito" sino que simplemente se rió.

—¿Dónde está Luna? –Le preguntó Ginny a Harry intentando entablar una conversación.

Estaban sentados el uno junto al otro y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, pero tampoco se aventuraban a hacerlo con los demás.  
>El chico de los ojos verdes miró a Ginny y de pronto los dos bajaron la cabeza, avergonzados.<p>

Por suerte la chica que aparecía corriendo de la playa consiguió que murmurara un débil "Está ahí".

Luna llevaba un frasco de cristal con un pequeño bichito dentro y un bolso que al parecer estaba lleno de ellos.

Severus se vio en la obligación de reprender a la joven.

—Espero que sepa que la cena comienza a las nueve, ni un minuto más ni…

—Un minuto menos… -le imitó Fred mientras palmeaba su espalda. –Tranquilo Sev, nosotros nos encargamos. –Los dos gemelos se quedaron pensando durante un segundo qué deberían decir como castigo a Lovegood.

—Luna, esta noche te has quedado sin patatas. –Dictaminó George y sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho con su castigo.

Snape se acercó un poco a Fred y le susurró algo al oído.

El pelirrojo asintió y miró al profesor con aprehensión. Después se lo comunicó a su hermano.

—Y sintiéndolo mucho… cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw.

Luna bajó los ojos, un tanto asustada por la bienvenida pero cuando se dispuso a sentarse uno de los gemelos se encaminó hacia ella y la tomó de la mano, provocando que abriera mucho sus grandes ojos y se ruborizara.

—Pero tendrás la oportunidad. –Comenzó George mientras seguía agarrando suavemente su mano. –¡De ayudarnos en uno de nuestros nueve retos de los nueve días que quedan en la isla!

Una nube de aplausos la apabulló, ni siquiera sabía nada de ningún reto. Terminó por dar dudosamente las gracias a los gemelos y se sentó junto a sus amigos mientras con rápidas palabras les explicaba que había encontrado una nueva forma de cazar hidropollos (los cuales se parecían sospechosamente a los pececitos plateados normales) sin dañarlos de ninguna forma ni traumarlos de por vida.

Al otro lado de la mesa, dos chicos estaban a punto de cerrar un trato.

—Yo lo haré en dos días. –Susurró Theo con altivez.

—Yo lo haré en diez minutos. –Le rebatió Zabini con una sonrisa prepotente.

Pansy los miró con curiosidad y entrecerró sus ojos verdes, deseando saber qué se traían esta vez sus amigos entre manos. ¿Qué estúpida apuesta habrían hecho esta vez? Mientras les preguntaba, rezaba en silencio por no tener que ser ella la que les dejara ropa, complentos y/o maquillara en esta ocasión.

—Estábamos apostando quién se liga a Lovegood antes.

—¿A la Lunática? –Pansy abrió la boca con sorpresa. -¿Para qué?

Blaise se rió por lo bajo.

—Para que Nott aparezca el último día de clase con un sujetador tuyo encima de la túnica.

Pansy maldijo en silencio. ¿No podían dejar sus cosas en paz?

—¿Y por qué no unos calzoncillos de Draco? –Propuso esperanzada.

Al sentirse nombrado, el rubio giró la cabeza, pero de lo que estuvieran hablando no le importaba demasiado así que desconectó de nuevo y volvió a mirar a Granger, que sonreía frente a él hablando con Ron.

Su mente rió maquiavélicamente. "Sonríe, sonríe… mientras puedas" Y es que en su cabeza ya comenzaban a formarse millones de ideas para convertir sus vacaciones a Bahikki en un agradable paseo por el desierto africano sin una sola gota de agua.

—Incluso yo puedo ligarme a Lovegood si me lo propongo. –Pansy se rió de su propia broma, pero al parecer los chicos no lo interpretaron como tal cuando se miraron cómplices.

—Venga, si no… corres desnuda por los jardines de Hogwarts. –Le propuso Theo.

Y en ese momento incluso Crabbe puso los ojos en blanco al oír el comentario de su compañero, justo antes de agarrar un poco de pescado y metérselo en el bolsillo de la túnica para que nadie lo viera.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Me ayudaríais muchísimo si me lo hicieseis saber con un review y ya de paso también me gustaría que me comentarais qué habéis pensado mientras lo leíais. <strong>

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización que, espero, sea pronto!**

**Un beso.**


	3. La dulce venganza

**¡Buenas! ¿Cómo estáis? Siento haber tardado un poco más en subir este chap, pero he tenido algún que otro problemilla. No me gusta estar mucho sin actualizar porque si no os olvidáis de mí D:!**

**Por cierto, os tengo que recomendar a todos y a todas "Smell like teen Spirit" de Nirvana.**  
><strong>Escuchar esa canción cerca de mil quinientas veces ha sido el verdadero secreto para escribir las casi cuatro mil palabrejas que constituyen la tercera parte de nuestras vacaciones en Bahikki!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>III- La dulce venganza<strong>

El desayuno estaba resultando un completo desastre: Los alumnos iban y venían a la hora que les daba la gana, algunos ni siquiera habían aparecido y otros lo habían hecho con los ojos rojos y la cabeza dolorida a causa de la resaca.  
>Snape quitaba puntos a todas las casas, compulsivamente, hasta llegar al punto en el que no estaba seguro de si había más puntos por quitar y para colmo esos dos gemelos que supuestamente debían ayudarlo, eran los potenciales culpables de que todo el mundo estuviera volviéndose loco.<p>

Aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para vender a las chicas tónico bronceador sin efectos secundarios (permanentes) y a los chicos brebaje "creceabdominales" el cual incluso los mismos gemelos dudaban de que pudiera producir algo más que descomposición de estómago.

Hermione observaba cómo asombrosamente estaba sola: Ron aún no se había levantado, Parvati seguía deprimida bajo las mantas de su cama, Luna estaba experimentando con unas lagartijas fosforitas cuyo nombre no recordaba y lo más curioso: Ginny y Harry se habían levantado pronto… ¡Para sentarse juntos sin siquiera cruzar palabra!

Hermione terminó de tomarse el zumo de piña y se levantó, sintiéndose realmente incómoda por su soledad. Pensó en ir a llamar a Ron pero no quería exponerse a una respuesta salvaje y finalmente regresó a su cabaña dispuesta a leer unos minutos hasta que todos se dirigieran a tomar el primer baño de la mañana.

Acababa de abrir el libro cuando de pronto cayó en la cuenta. ¿Qué demonios hacía en una isla exótica, con una temperatura realmente agradable, la playa a apenas unos metros de ella y nueve días por delante, leyendo en su habitación?

Esbozando una sonrisa cogió su bikini y se lo puso rápidamente antes de salir de nuevo de la cabaña y sentir la arena en los pies. Con sólo ver el sol brillando ya sentía una especie de calidez en su interior que podría alegrarle el día a cualquiera. Incluso a Malfoy.

Se quedó quieta unos segundos. ¿Malfoy? ¿Por qué había pensado Malfoy y no… Snape?

Quitándole importancia al anterior pensamiento, Hermione Granger se encaminó por la playa con el cabello meciéndose suavemente con la brisa y unas extrañas ganas de ver a alguien… ¿Pero a quién?

* * *

><p>—Puaajjj…. –Ron pegó un bote en la cama y lentamente se levantó sintiendo la boca desagradablemente pastosa. Se desperezó y se frotó los ojos con las manos para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo día en Bahikki… pero sintió algo extrañamente suave sobre sus labios… ¿Qué diablos…?<p>

Palpó lentamente con la punta de los dedos y una espantosa idea se asentó en su pensamiento.

—No pueden ser tan cabrones… -Murmuró justo antes de llegar al espejo, que le confirmó sus sospechas inmediatamente.

Un bigote.

—¡Un jodido mostacho! ¡Y para colmo es negro!

Tras maldecir un millón de veces a Harry, Dean y Seamus, Ronald procedió a intentar quitarse el bigote por medio de distintos hechizos, de los cuales ninguno resultó.  
>Tan colorado como se podía estar siendo un Weasley, procedió a intentarlo por la fuerza, pero ni un maldito pelo se despegó de su piel y un horrible pensamiento lo asaltó.<p>

¿Y si era permanente? ¿Y si no podía quitárselo… nunca?

Una imagen de sí mismo recogiendo el diploma de graduación en Hogwarts con su curioso amigo en la cara lo hizo estremecer y al instante siguiente un grito ya había salido de su garganta irremediablemente.

Saltó las camas que lo separaban de la calle y salió a la playa al firme grito de:

—¡Hermione!

* * *

><p>Estaba en la playa. La joven sintió un ligero cosquilleo y su pulso se disparó en cada parte de su cuerpo. La dulce venganza, sí señor…<p>

Draco Malfoy estaba tumbado en la playa y cómo no, una sombrilla negra protegía su blanca piel del sol. Hermione entendía que no quisiera parecer un cangrejo tras un día de playa.

Aclarándose la garganta, la joven se acercó hasta la cabeza rubia apoyada en la arena.

—Vaya Malfoy. ¿Te carbonizarás si el sol roza tu piel? –Le picó. No sabía por qué, quizás estaba aburrida, pero curiosamente el haberse encontrado con Draco le había hecho cambiar su visión del día. De pronto no todo era tan aburrido.

Esperó una respuesta mordaz, pero curiosamente nada ocurrió.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha comido la lengua... –Se acercó un poco y de pronto se sintió avergonzada. –El gato…?

Draco Malfoy estaba dormido y no había escuchado nada de lo que ella le había dicho.  
>Una nube de rubor se alojó en sus mejillas y no fue sólo por haber hecho el ridículo al hablar con el bello durmiente sin que este saliera de su letargo, sino por contemplar de nuevo su bañador negro moldeando atractivamente las pálidas piernas del chico y creando un contraste perfecto.<p>

Si no hubiera sido Malfoy, Hermione incluso hubiera podido decir que la imagen del chico completamente relajado y con los ojos cerrados bajo una nube espesa de pestañas casi blancas, quitaba el aliento.  
>Pero seguía siendo el repelente Slytherin de siempre, aunque sus músculos se tensaran de pronto al cambiar de posición, aunque sus labios produjeran roncos gemidos al mover la cabeza, aunque Hermione no pudiera apartar la vista de su abdomen, por el cual una suave mata de vello casi transparente se oscurecía hasta quedar oculta por la tela.<p>

¡Maldito bañador! ¿Por qué no podía hacer algún movimiento accidental y mostrar algo más de sí mismo?

La Gryffindor sintió que se ponía rígida de pronto. ¿¡Qué jodida clase de monstruo pervertido y salidorro era ella para estar pensando esas cosas de Malfoy!  
>¿Qué mosca le había picado para sentir su boca secarse cada vez que descubría un centímetro más de la piel del chico?<p>

Se recriminó a sí misma buscando una respuesta para estas preguntas y cayó en la conclusión de que lo mejor era echarle la culpa a él. La culpa era del chico por llevar tan poca ropa… Bueno, lo de la ropa era razonable porque estaban en la playa… pero la culpa era suya por… quedarse dormido… Aunque eso podía ocurrirle a cualquiera.

La bombilla se encendió, ya lo tenía: La culpa era suya por ser tan asquerosamente atractivo.

La chica alzó altivamente la barbilla elogiándose a sí misma por tan acertada conclusión. Una parte de su cerebro le decía claramente que él no tenía la culpa de eso, pero hizo oídos sordos a sus propias palabras agolpándose en su castaña cabeza.

De nuevo una nueva idea la asaltó de pronto.

—_La dulce venganza. _–Se repitió.

* * *

><p>—Una.<p>

—Dos.

—¡Y tres! –Gritaron todos los alumnos que se encontraban reunidos en el acantilado.

Fred y George agarraron a Luna Lovegood cada uno de una mano y los tres saltaron por el precipicio, cayendo en picado.

Ginny se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Por un segundo pensó que se había quedado sin hermanos y sin amiga, pero tan sólo unos segundos después los tres aparecieron de nuevo ante ellos volando, literalmente.

Los tres estaban haciendo una pompa con un chicle: El nuevo invento de los gemelos Weasley que te hacía volar sin tener que usar escoba, siempre y cuando la burbuja no se rompiera.

Todo el público prorrumpió en aplausos, habían superado el reto con creces y todos los alumnos estaban ansiosos por comprar los nuevos chicles con los que podrían recorrer toda la isla.

Luna estaba maravillada. ¡Lo habían conseguido!  
>La verdad es que cuando hacía unos minutos los gemelos habían interrumpido sus experimentos fosforitos para hacerla partícipe de "un milagro de la relatividad" y "una ocasión inigualable e inimitable" había pensado que esos simpáticos gemelos estaban un poquito locos, pero pronto se había dejado llevar por sus palabras embaucadoras y había temido realmente por su vida al saltar desde el precipicio. No se había alegrado nunca tanto de no haber caído al agua.<p>

Ginny frunció el ceño. Había tenido que dejar a Harry para ayudar a sus hermanos a vender los dichosos chicles, pues ellos estarían ocupados haciendo la demostración de su validez.

Un par de chicos de Ravenclaw se acercaron a ella y le compraron unos paquetes, pero por su forma de mirarla, los chicles eran lo que menos importaba en ese momento.

Entonces todo ocurrió en apenas cinco segundos:

Harry entró en escena, lo que distrajo a Ginny, que al girarse bruscamente hacia él para sonreír tímidamente, hizo que la caja en la que se encontraban los productos Weasley casi volcara y tirara al agua la mitad de la mercancía: Esto distrajo a Fred, que abrió la boca para gritarle a Ginny que no soltara la caja, lo cual hizo que el chicle saltara irremediablemente de su boca y de pronto se encontrara aferrándose desesperadamente a Luna y a George para no caer al agua.  
>Por otra parte, alguien del fondo soltó un grito que pronto se propagó por toda la fila de espectadores y sonó frío en los oídos de George:<p>

—¡Snape!

La pompa de dicho gemelo explotó antes de que pudiera si quiera moverse y acabó agarrándose a Luna con un grito sordo.

La joven rubia se encontraba sujetando a los dos gemelos, que dificultaban su movilidad y pesaban demasiado para su frágil cuerpo.

En un arrebato de virilidad (espoleada por algún tipo de apuesta), Blaise agarró uno de los chicles esparcidos por todo el suelo y tras mascarlo un par de veces se lanzó al vacío del acantilado. No consiguió volar y curiosamente acabó colgado de una de las piernas de Luna, que hacía equilibrios precarios sujetando a los tres chicos que la doblaban en peso y altura.

—¡Tienes que hacer una pompa, inútil! –Le espetó Fred, furioso, mientras intentaba moverse lo menos posible para no resultar más pesado.

Blaise puso una mueca de disculpa y tosió débilmente.

—Con el susto… Creo que…

George bufó.

—¿Te has tragado el chicle, verdad?

Una débil carcajada surgió de Luna, que aún tenía la pompa en la boca e hizo que todos se estremecieran de miedo.

—¿No va a hacer nadie nada? –Chilló Blaise.

Al parecer, todos reaccionaron en ese instante y dirigieron su mirada a Harry Potter, que para algo era el elegido. Pero Harry ni siquiera lo notó, los ojos verdes de Ginevra le tenían hipnotizado y bien podían estar colgando todos de un precipicio, él ni se hubiera inmutado.

Una joven de Hufflepuff sacó su varita y apuntó temblorosamente a las cuatro personas flotantes.

—¡Georgie! ¡No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré! –Su voz sonaba débil y ñoña, como si estuviera muy nerviosa y realmente lo estaba porque ni el hechizo fue el correcto ni la puntería la adecuada.

Tartamudeo una mezcla entre "Levicorpus" y "Libercorpus" que como resultado tuvo que de pronto, la pompa de chicle rosa de la boca de Luna explotara.

Unos segundos después se oyeron claramente el sonido de chapoteos. Sólo entonces todos se atrevieron a acercarse lo suficiente como para ver a los gemelos saliendo del agua, arrastrando cada uno a otra persona empapada hacia la superficie.

Acto seguido los pasos presurosos de Snape intervinieron en la escena.

* * *

><p>Ron la estaba buscando desesperado. Tanto que ni siquiera se percató de que su bigote negro resaltaba realmente en su rostro hasta que sintió que se chocaba con alguien.<br>Involuntariamente dio un bote hacia atrás y la chica con la que había colisionado también lo hizo. No tardó mucho en mirarla y observar sus ojos azules abriéndose sorprendidos por el mostacho negro y espeso que llevaba.

Esperaba que ella le pegara por tropezar con su cuerpo, que gritara o que simplemente saliera corriendo, pero no tardó mucho en salir una carcajada de su garganta.

Ron enrojeció violentamente y se dio la vuelta, pero la chica de pronto cesó su risa y se acercó de nuevo a él, un tanto avergonzada por su propia falta de educación.

—Per… ¿Donami? –Murmuró con duda. Estaba claro que no sabía el idioma… seguramente tres palabras como "Hola" "Adiós" y "la mía sin tomate".

Ron se fijó en ella y pensó que no estaba nada mal buen cuerpo, bonita cara y una voz bonita aunque no entendiera nada. Una muggle turista como un grupo de los que ellos ya habían sido advertidos desde que habían llegado a la isla.

—¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó el pelirrojo lentamente, aún un poco tímido y sin poder evitar ocultar su bigote con una mano.

La chica le miró a los labios para entender la pronunciación atentamente y finalmente sonrió ampliamente.

—Lena. –Pronunció alto y claro y por su acento, el chico dedujo que sería de algún lugar del norte de Europa y que tendría más o menos su edad.

—Ron. –Le respondió él alegremente mientras le tendía la mano, olvidándose de tapar de nuevo su poblado bigote.

Un nuevo acceso de risa atacó a la chica, pero esta vez el pelirrojo no se lo tomó a mal.

—Yo normalmente no tengo esto, esta mañana… quiero decir que es sólo temporal. –Pronunció demasiado rápido para que Lena pudiera captar casi ninguna de sus palabras y finalmente ella desistió de intentar entender sus palabras. Ron, al observar su repentina pasividad, posó su mano suavemente sobre la chica y la llevó un poco a la playa. –Te presentaré–dijo mientras señalizaba- a mi amiga Hermione, ella me ayudará.

Lena asintió con su sonrisa de nuevo y al parecer encantada de que ese pelirrojo tan simpático y gracioso la arrastrara por la isla.

—Es muy lista. –Comentó mientras oteaba a la playa. Al final la encontró. Se encontraba frente a una sombrilla bajo la cual descansaba alguien, pero que no podía llegar a ver desde allí.

-Esa. –Comunicó señalando. –Esa de ahí.

Lena miró a la chica que Ron decía que le presentaría y silenciosamente siguió al chico hasta su posición, pero sólo habían avanzado unos pocos metros hasta que Ron miró confuso a su amiga:

Hermione estaba mirando a todas direcciones, como si fuera a hacer algo malo y acto seguido, como leyendo la mente a Ron, la chica agarró la sombrilla que pertenecía a la otra persona, un chico rubio, y salió corriendo mientras arrastraba el gigantesco paraguas por la playa sin dejar de mirar a todas partes evitando testigos.

Cuando miró de nuevo a Lena, volvió a enrojecer. ¿Había sido su imaginación influida por el calor, el sol y estar junto a una chica preciosa, o acababa de presenciar un acto de cleptomanía por parte de su amiga la perfecta?

En todo caso no pudo pensarlo mucho, ya que Lena volvió a reír a carcajadas mientras murmuraba cosas en algo parecido al ruso y él no podía entender.

* * *

><p>¿Qué hora era?<p>

Draco Malfoy abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos grises y luego lo cerró inmediatamente al toparse con el sol justo en lo alto del cielo, incidiendo justamente en su cara.

—Joder… -Murmuró. –Puto sol…

Entonces cayó. ¿Y la sombrilla?

Pansy le había pedido prestada su poción solar y no se la había devuelto, por lo que lo único que había encontrado Malfoy para protegerse había sido el paraguas gigante que curiosamente no estaba. ¿Qué hora era?

Según el sol… debía ser bastante tarde. Genial, se había perdido la comida y para colmo sentía un palpitante dolor de cabeza, seguramente debido a haber bebido la noche anterior como si no hubiera mañana… pero en cuanto intentó incorporarse, Draco Malfoy se percató de que su dolor de cabeza no tenía nada que ver con la resaca. Lentamente se dio cuenta de que su piel estaba demasiado sensible y cuando por fin se miró la mano, encontró un apéndice completamente rojo y raspado.

No se había quemado.

¡Estaba jodidamente asado a la parrilla!

Con horror contempló que su precioso cuerpo estaba completamente rojo, cómo bañado en pintura y le escocía horriblemente.

¿Dónde coño estaría su varita? Buscó por su mochila nerviosamente, pero la mano le escocía y acabó por levantarse precariamente con el cuerpo casi en carne viva. ¿Y la sombrilla?

Ahí no estaba, eso quería decir que alguien había sido tan valiente o tan descerebrado como para querer gastarle una broma a él, a Draco Malfoy. ¿Pero quién había podido hacerlo? Dudó que hubiera sido alguno de sus amigos, ninguno era tan tonto y de sus enemigos… No se imaginaba ni a la comadreja ni al cabeza agujereada de Potter deteniendo sus patéticas vidas para joderle a él su día… ¿Y si había sido…?

—_Hazte con una buena sombrilla, Malfoy. No queremos dañar esa delicada piel blanca y…_

Una frase de una conversación que había tenido con Granger hacía unos días le vino a la cabeza y al instante ahogó una maldición entre dientes. Esa sangre sucia se iba a enterar de quién era Draco Malfoy. Y mientras se dirigía a su cabaña ignorando a los alumnos que lo miraban y señalaban, deseó en silencio que la comelibros de Gryffindor se hubiera apretado bien el bikini esa mañana.

* * *

><p>Aún no había anochecido cuando Severus Snape entró a su cabaña y se dejó caer encima de la cama. Esos malditos niños hormonados iban a acabar con él.<br>Estaba completamente sudado, pero aun así se resistía a quitarse la túnica negra. Acababa de volver de la playa en la que había estado vigilando a los alumnos y observando a los muggles silenciosamente, intimidándolos con la mirada para evitar que se atrevieran a acercarse a los magos. Pero aun así, había podido ver a uno de los Weasley, el pequeño, intensificando su traición a la sangre mientras seguía a una muggle como un perrito faldero.

—No aprenden… -Murmuró mientras se quitaba uno de los zapatos y lo sacudía formando una segunda playa de arena en su propia habitación.

Unos golpes en la ventanita de madera le sobresaltaron y se acercó desconfiadamente. Abrió la ventana y un pequeño rayo de luz entró en la habitación, provocando un ceño más acentuado en el profesor. De entre los débiles rayos, una lechuza asomó el pico con un mensaje en su pata derecha.  
>Severus reconoció el emblema de Hogwarts en el pergamino justo antes de abrirlo.<br>Era un escueto mensaje de Dumbledore en el que le comunicaba que pronto tendrían visita en la isla y que incluso alguien les ayudaría un poco a los gemelos y a él a vigilar a los alumnos.

Desde un principio Snape había dicho que los dos monitores que lo acompañarían no serían suficientes, pero al director eso le había importado un bledo y al parecer ni siquiera había pensado en lo que volver a reunir a los gemelos Weasley, los alumnos más populares del colegio, con sus antiguos compañeros acarrearía.

Él sabía que todos se volverían locos, lo sabía desde que le habían comunicado la noticia de tener que llevar a dos adolescentes más, a los que era seguro que también tendría que cuidar tal vez incluso más que a los demás dado que ellos ya eran mayores de edad. Y algo en su mente le decía que Albus también había sabido que se volverían todos locos e incluso había actuado como si le gustara la idea.

Escribió una escueta respuesta y se la ató a la pequeña lechuza blanca mientras volvía a internarse en la oscuridad de su cabaña y de nuevo el calor le sofocaba una vez más.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención de nuevo y cuando se acercó vio que se trataba de un alumno. Sabía que era Draco Malfoy pero aun así intentó aparentar que no estaba allí. Lo que menos le apetecía era ejercer de niñero a sus casi treinta y ocho años.

Los golpes se hicieron más fuertes y finalmente Draco aporreó la puerta sin piedad, cómo si quisiera echarla abajo.

—¡Joder, Snape!

El hombre se alejó un poco más de la puerta, complicando aún más la imposible opción de ser visto por Malfoy. Pero había subestimado al muchacho y lo supo justo en el instante en el que él, en vez de murmurar un suave "Alohomora", gritó sonoramente:

—¡Bombarda!

La puerta cayó, completamente rota.

* * *

><p>Por fin Draco estaba curado. Le había costado mucho que Snape le hiciera caso. Ese murciélago había intentado ignorarlo. ¡A él! ¡A Draco Malfoy! Pero finalmente, tras haber insistido y… esto… tirado su puerta abajo… el profesor le había ayudado haciéndole prometer que si le curaba no volvería a molestarle en lo que restaba de su estancia en Hogwarts.<p>

Satisfecho, un rubio Malfoy caminaba por la playa con sus legítimos aires de triunfador y meciendo sus cabellos claros al viento. Oteaba la playa en busca de esa pequeña… tramposa.  
>¿Qué clase de juego limpio intuía ella si le atacaba mientras dormía? Alguien tendría que enseñarle a Hermione lo que quería decir jugar con él y ese día se sentía realmente dispuesto a explicárselo.<p>

Como sospechó, la chica acababa de entrar al agua y se estremecía ligeramente al sentir el agua lamiendo sus piernas mientras avanzaba. Estaba acompañada por la rubia esa de pelo largo de cuyo nombre Draco no se acordaba en ese momento.

¿Estrella?

No… Bueno, la loca sin más. Y ambas saltaban las olas agarradas de las manos. A un lado Ginny Weasley lucía un bikini verde y ceñido que hacía que más de uno estuviera relamiéndose los labios al contemplarla tomando el sol, pero curiosamente a Draco no le pareció que su cuerpo encajara tan bien en el bikini como lo hacía el de Hermione, que moldeaba el traje de baño a su antojo y siempre cubría demasiado para su gusto.

En fin, el rubio tuvo que parpadear unos momentos porque sin pensarlo se había quedado embobado mientras imaginaba qué escondería el bikini de la sangre sucia. Como si no lo supiera ya: lo que tenían todas.

Volvió en sí de nuevo, se iba otra vez por las ramas sin darse cuenta. Con un carraspeo de su garganta, Malfoy se acercó un poco más a la orilla y empuñó su varita a la vez que una sonrisa pícara se formaba en su rostro atractivamente.

_La dulce venganza._

Con un movimiento de varita se concentró en Hermione.

—_¡_Accio bikini!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Este Draco es genial! Admitidlo chicas, queréis uno ;) He visto El Origen del planeta de los Simios y cómo decirlo... Tom Felton es simplemente Celestial :D<strong>

**Agradeceré infinitamente vuestros reviews y cada uno de ellos me ayudará a escribir más rápido. ¡^^!**

**Muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos dentro de poco, en la próxima actualización!**


	4. De bromas pesadas

**¡Aloha! ¿Cómo estáis hoy?**

**Yo por fin he terminado el nuevo capítulo y de antemano pido perdón si algún dedazo ha saltado por el escrito, lo cual es muy posible.**

**Quería daros las gracias a todos por los reviews. ¡Sois geniales, de verdad! Por lo que aquí os pongo el nuevo chap, que recordemos, todo quedó cuando Draco acababa de invocar el bikini de Hermione ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>IV- De bromas pesadas.<strong>

La hora de cenar llegaría dentro de veinte minutos y Severus Snape estaba experimentando el momento más incómodo de su vida.

Esos dos demonios pelirrojos habían aparecido esa tarde en su cabaña y se habían ocupado de dejarle una muestra de "afecto" de su parte:

Cuando el profesor entró, encontró nada más y nada menos que un conjunto hawaiano y sinceramente horrible encima de la cama.  
>Al principio se había horrorizado ante la siquiera remotamente posibilidad de ponerse ese atentado contra la moda mágica, pero finalmente, y espoleado por el horrible calor que experimentaba con su túnica, se lo había probado para al menos poder sobrevivir a la barbacoa infernal en la que se había convertido la isla hasta la cena.<p>

¿Cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no podía quitarse esos horribles pantalones rameados y la camisa a juego?

Lo había intentado todo: Todos los hechizos, transformaciones… incluso maldiciones.

Tal vez si Severus hubiera seguido la lógica de los gemelos se habría dado cuenta de que el hechizo al que habían sometido a la ropa era tan sumamente fácil y ridículo que podría haberse resuelto con un sencillo contrahechizo.  
>Pero Severus Snape no seguía la lógica de los gemelos, en absoluto.<p>

Finalmente decidió sobrellevar con dignidad su nueva condición de isleño caribeño y salió de la cabaña con la cabeza bien alta mientras se dirigía a la playa.

* * *

><p>Hermione ahogó un grito. ¿Qué había pasado? Bajó la mirada por su cuerpo y la subió de pronto, completamente tensa.<br>Efectivamente, como había sentido, la parte de arriba de su bañador había desaparecido extrañamente.

Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta del círculo de alumnos que se acababa de formar en la playa y la señalaban mientras se reían.

Luna a su lado también sonreía disimuladamente y Hermione la miró con reproche.

—¡Luna, mira!

Con una mano se cubrió los pechos desnudos y con la otra los señaló a fin de que su amiga entendiera qué estaban haciendo todos esos alumnos ahí, pero Luna no alteró su expresión.

―No estás mal… ¡Me alegro de que por fin decidas ser libre de ataduras y mostrarte tal y cómo eres!

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Luna comenzó a desabrocharse también el bikini, pero consiguió pararla a tiempo, antes de que el espectáculo a su costa fuera a más.

—No lo entiendes. ¡No he sido yo!

En la orilla, Draco sonreía socarronamente a todos los chicos que le decían cosas como "Tío eres el puto amo" o "Tío te mereces una estatua".

Malfoy ya sabía que se merecía una estatua y se alegraba de que alguien lo comprendiera por fin, pero hizo oídos sordos a todos y se adelantó un poco hasta llegar al frente de toda la gente. Quedando a la vista de Hermione. Decidió humillarla aún más y levantó el bikini en su mano derecha.

―Me gusta tu bikini, Granger… Sin duda es sexy. ¿Crees que quedará bien colgado en la bandera junto a la mesa de la cena?

Draco esperaba una reacción muy "a lo Granger": Escondiéndose en el agua y marchándose nadando hasta Londres… Pero de ninguna forma pensó que la remilgada de Hermione Granger, la listilla de Gryffindor, preferida de los profesores y con serios problemas de muelles en lugar de brazos para las clases, saldría del agua cubriéndose tristemente los senos con una mano y agitando la otra mientras reclamaba venganza, intentando alcanzarle para darle una buena tunda.

―Ojo por ojo y diente por diente, Granger. –Murmuró antes de ignorar de nuevo a la morena medio desnuda que avanzaba rápidamente hasta él y caminar hasta el centro de las cabañas, dónde ya había aparecido la mesa en la que se serviría la cena.

Normalmente se habría quedado ahí y habría disfrutado un poco más de la humillación a la rata de biblioteca pero todo el plan le había salido al revés de repente y había sido él el que había salido corriendo antes de que Granger llegara a su posición. Sentía un extraño dolor en la entrepierna y de pronto el calor era demasiado insoportable.  
>¿Acaso había sentido algo al ver a la sangre sucia avanzar hacia él sin su bikini?<p>

Chasqueó la lengua, irritado por él mismo. No había contado con que ella hiciera eso y con que dejaría ver tanto de sí misma… Pero ¡Joder! ¡A la vez tan poco!

Estaba tan concentrado en volver a dejar de sentir esa excitación repentina que no advirtió la presencia de Severus Snape irrumpiendo desde su cabaña.  
>Por suerte Snape podía matar cualquier erección con sólo una mirada, así que Draco no tardó mucho en relajarse… pero aun así no podía olvidar el cuerpo de ella… ¡Joder! ¡Era un pringado si le ponía la comelibros!<p>

―¿Qué lleva ahí, Malfoy? –La voz de Snape lo sacó de su ensoñación y sintió un escalofrío al mirarle de nuevo. Vale, llevaba una ropa ridícula, pero eso parecía haber acentuado su cara de avinagrado y en ese momento, aunque le hubiera encantado, el rubio no hizo ningún comentario a la ropa de Snape porque sabía que le acababa de pillar con las manos en la masa… o en el bikini para ser más exactos.

―Es un… -Snape acentuó su mirada, pidiendo explicaciones concisas. –Es un bikini. ¿Sabe, Snape? Lo usan las chicas para cubrirse las te…

―Sé lo que es, estúpido. La cuestión es… ¿Por qué tiene usted uno en la mano si es un chico?

Draco sonrió torcidamente, la típica mirada que dirigía a las chicas antes de… Bueno, ya sabéis qué sonrisa os digo.

―Vamos Snape… ¿No se hace una idea…? –Lo dejó caer acentuando aún más su expresión de casanova.

Snape suspiró y se acercó más a Draco hasta que cogió el bikini con la punta de los dedos y se lo arrancó al chico.

―Despídase de su fiesta privada con el bikini de esa joven, Malfoy.

¡No! ¡No! ¡Mierda! ¡Necesitaba la prueba! Con un rápido movimiento, agarró de nuevo la tela y se limitó a decir la "verdad".

—Es Granger. ¡Granger está haciendo striptease en la playa!

La expresión de Snape cambió de blanco cetrino a verde y enseguida soltó la prenda femenina para salir corriendo hasta el grupito de chicos agrupados en la costa.

* * *

><p>—Por favor, Harry. Por favor. No me dejes sola.<p>

—Claro, Hermione. No te preocupes. –El chico moreno le pasó una mano por los desordenados cabellos a su amiga y después se sentó en la silla en la que siempre lo hacía para cenar.

Hubo una especie de silencio incómodo con la muchacha que estaba junto a Hermione y finalmente, ella acabó haciendo lo propio.

—Tampoco tú me dejes, Parvati.

Por fin la Patil había accedido a salir de la habitación y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero al menos ya no lloraba ni gritaba… casi.

Patil asintió tristemente con la cabeza. Al menos sacar a Parvati de la cabaña había distraído durante unos minutos a Hermione, pero de pronto todo el peso de las miradas se le caía de nuevo encima.

Se sentía más avergonzada que nunca en su existencia y llevaba una especie de chaqueta, a pesar del calor, como si estuviera intentando pasar desapercibida por el incidente anterior. Le hubiera gustado encerrarse en su habitación y no salir hasta la mañana siguiente, pero de alguna forma tenía que demostrarle a Snape que esa situación no había sido buscada por ella. Que ella no estaba "desnudándose para esta panda de degenerados adolescentes" (según las palbras de Snape) y que todo había sido una broma de Malfoy… Ese maldito Malfoy… Sólo de pensar en ese canalla ya le ardía la sangre.

—Lo que no entiendo. –Comentó Harry. –Es por qué justamente a ti. Ya sabemos que Malfoy no respeta a nadie, pero con la cantidad de chicas en el agua y tuvo que ir justamente a por ti.

—Ya sabes cómo es. –Musitó ella llanamente. No quería admitir que la guerra parecía haberse establecido entre ellos. Y al igual que él había respondido a su ataque, ella haría lo mismo. No iba a quedar así, tan fácilmente… Una idea de lo próximo que haría ya se estaba estableciendo en su mente cuando de pronto su propia conciencia la aguijoneó.

¿Qué estás haciendo, Hermione? ¿Por qué te estás comportando como una niña de diez años? ¿Por qué le estás siguiendo el juego al hurón?

Sabía que no debía hacerlo… ¿Entonces por qué lo hacía? Ella siempre cumplía las normas, jamás había desobedecido a un profesor a no ser que se tratara de una situación de vida o muerte. Era Malfoy. Malfoy siempre sacaba su peor lado, había logrado arrastrar a la superficie a la rebelde que había en ella y a la que ni siquiera ella misma conocía hasta ahora.

¿Por qué simplemente no se resistía?

Suspiró pausadamente, relajándose y decidió que no volvería a contestar a la broma. No haría nada más. Draco no tendría ninguna ocasión para molestarla a partir de entonces.

—¡Harry, Hermione! ¿Dónde habéis estado hoy? No os he visto en todo el día, bueno… casi…

Ron acababa de sentarse y su gran sonrisa de pronto se había disimulado un poco al mirar a Hermione, pero luego de pronto, la imagen de Lena había acudido de nuevo a su mente.

—¿Pasa algo, Ron? –Preguntó Harry interesado. –Pareces…

—¿Has conocido a alguien, hermanito? Por la cara que traes se ve que sí… -Ginny se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido a Harry y se limitó a bajar la cabeza avergonzada mientras Potter hacía lo mismo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco ante las estúpidas reacciones de sus amigos, pero Ron siguió con la misma cara.

—He conocido a una chica… Aun no la conozco muy bien pero es… es tan simpática, tan guapa, tan dulce…

—Ron… -Advirtió Hermione.

—Es muy tranquila y graciosa y…

—Ron. –Repitió.

—Es… ¡completamente diferente a Lavender!

—¡Ron! –Hermione lo miró con censura y un llanto se escuchó junto a ella casi al instante.

—¡LAVENDEEEEEER! –Parvati Patil respiró con dificultad para contener las lágrimas, pero finalmente se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió de nuevo a su refugio entre las mantas de su cabaña.

¡Merlín! Había que hacer algo ya mismo con ella, las cosas no podían seguir así…

Hermione se levantó y salió tras su compañera, pero mientras caminaba chocó con alguien.

—Justo pensaba en ti, Granger. –La voz arrastrada de Draco hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera completamente y de pronto Hermione desistió de la idea de ir a buscar a Parvati. Ahora había algo más importante entre manos.

—¿Pensando en mí? Entonces no puedo pedirte que me devuelvas mi bikini aún. ¿No? –Le miró sarcástica, con los nervios a flor de piel y sintiendo la mirada de todos a su alrededor.

—No lo necesitas. No sirve para nada si no hay nada que cubrir.

El chico la miró fijamente, intentando restarle importancia al asunto de esa tarde y la reacción que había producido en él, pero Hermione ya estaba cansada.

—Ya sé la respuesta, pero en serio Malfoy. ¿Eres siempre así de idiota?

—¿Idiota? ¿Piensas que soy idiota? –Una sonrisa maliciosa se asentó en sus labios. –Supongo que llamas idiotas a todas las personas que al menos sabemos divertirnos.

Hermione frunció los labios. ¿Insinuaba que ella no era fiestera como la que más?  
>Bueno vale, quizás no siempre… Pero un año en nochebuena, bebió tanto champán que… ¡Eso daba igual! Hermione seguía siendo muy divertida.<p>

—Llamo idiotas a todos los que no tienen cerebro, como tú.

—Pues no sé para qué te sirve a ti el tuyo. ¿En serio pensabas que no sabría que tú habías empezado con la sombrilla?

Los ojos de todos se clavaron en ella, buscando una respuesta a lo que Draco acababa de decir, ya que la mayoría no se estaba enterando de nada.

—¿Qué sombrilla, Malfoy? –Ron entró en escena, interesado.

—¡Comadreja! No sabía que habías venido. Claro, supongo que estáis teniendo vacaciones familiares a costa de Hogwarts.

Ron no se dejó amedrantar por las palabras de Draco y lo miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

—Resulta que tu amiga, la santita Granger, no es tan santita como parece… Ahora se dedica a cometer actos vandálicos por las playas. Robando.

Hermione sintió que su tono de piel aumentaba un cincuenta por ciento y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

—¿Y para qué te va a robar a ti? –Harry también quiso ser amigo valiente, así que se introdujo entre la gente hasta quedar junto a sus amigos.

—¡Hombre Potter! Pues bueno, esa pregunta es demasiado obvia. Pero igualmente, dejaré que responda la dama... por decir algo.

Todos miraron a la chica que en ese momento intentaba fundirse con el suelo. ¿Cómo podía Draco ser tan cruel? Y lo peor… ¿Cómo podía ella haber pensado en dejar correr la venganza? Se merecía la broma más pesada del mundo.

De pronto alzó la vista a los fríos ojos grises de Draco y compuso una sonrisa.

—No me eches la culpa a mí si tras tomar el sol pareces un pez payaso. –Pese a que él lo intentó, Hermione no desvió la mirada ni un segundo.

—Entonces tú tampoco me culpes de que de repente te den arrebatos nudistas.

Hermione suspiró, exasperada y la gente de alrededor tuvo una extraña sensación. La sensación que se tiene cuando escuchas una conversación privada que no te concierne.

Hermione se había separado de sus amigos y ahora se encontraba frente a Malfoy, casi pegada a él y Harry y Ron miraban al suelo, incómodos.

La Gryffindor alzó la barbilla, desafiante, y se quedó observándole. Ahora le tocaba a ella mover pieza.

—Ya nos veremos, Malfoy. –Escupió antes de darse la vuelta. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y todo el mundo la miraba retirarse.

—Estoy seguro. –Pensó Draco al darse la vuelta también.

* * *

><p>Había amanecido de nuevo en Bahikki y la figura alta de Ron se recortaba dando vueltas en la ventana.<br>¿Qué demonios estaría tramando Hermione con Malfoy? ¿Y por qué no les había dicho nada a Harry y a él?

Él había visto claramente cómo robaba la sombrilla del rubio y también la había escuchado negarlo.

Llevaban tres días ahí y hasta Hermione estaba un poco loca. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente?  
>Todos habían quedado traumados al ver el día anterior a Snape vestido de paisano y los gemelos habían incluido esa broma a su libro de "Lo mejor de los Weasley: Fred y George"<p>

El mundo estaba al revés en esa isla.

—¡Rooon..!

Una voz hizo a Ron pegar un pequeño grito y saltar hacia atrás, cayendo de lleno encima de Seamus, que le dio un manotazo y se retorció.

Inmediatamente el pelirrojo se acercó a la ventana para saludar a Lena. No sabía qué decirle, pero realmente ella no lo entendería así que no importaba demasiado.

—¿Amigos? –Lena señaló al interior de la habitación, para comprobar si esos eran los amigos de Ron que habían hecho crecer su bigote.

Ron asintió e instintivamente palpó la zona en la que el día anterior había tenido el mostacho que finalmente Luna había arreglado tras muchos ruegos.

—¿Amigos ca…cap… ulios?

Ron ahogó una carcajada, era la primera palabrota de Lena en su idioma y no había sonado demasido ofensiva en sus labios. Tenía aspecto de niña buena, pero no fueron de niña buena sus siguientes palabras:

—Tú, yo… Broma amigos capulios. Mojar.

Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en Ron mientras ayudaba a su nueva amiga a saltar por la ventana para que entrara a la cabaña. Cada vez le gustaba más esa chica.

* * *

><p>Aún no habían desayunado, era pronto todavía, pero Luna Lovegood ya estaba en la playa observando a las estrellas de mar y esa era una posibilidad que Theo no iba a dejar pasar.<p>

Se acercó a ella pausadamente, no quería asustarla pero tampoco darle oportunidad a irse en cuánto lo viera.

Luna llevaba todo el pelo suelto y le llegaba por debajo de la cintura. Tenía los pies metidos en el agua y la rodeaba un extraño halo de luz.

—Hola Theodore Nott. –Saludó sin haberle mirado.

Theo se sobresaltó y se colocó junto a ella.

—¿Qué tal, Luna?

—¿Vienes a intentar ligar conmigo?

El rostro de Nott se contrajo. Ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo estaba. No supo qué decir durante los siguientes segundos, así que Luna decidió sacarle ella misma del apuro.

—Lo digo por la apuesta que tienes con Zabinni.

Se disponía a desmentirlo, pero los ojos de la chica eran tan brillantes que sólo pudo pensar en una cosa.

—Zabinni es idiota.

Luna sonrió.

—No dice mucho de ti que tú te comportes como él.

—¡Yo no me comporto como él! Yo llevo pantalones normales. –Protestó señalando sus vaqueros.

—Sí, bueno. –Luna se alejó un poco del agua y comenzó a caminar por la orilla. –A mí me gustan las flores.

Theo se apresuró a seguirla.

—Debí suponerlo. –Murmuró.-Tengo una idea. –Comenzó a decirle a Luna en alto. -¿Por qué no me ayudas a ganar la apuesta? Así podremos reírnos un poco de Blaise cuando volvamos a Hogwarts.

Luna empalideció y miró tristemente a Theo.

—¿Reírnos de él? ¿Por qué? No está nada bien reírse de los demás, Nott. Podríamos hacerle daño.

Theo la miró, cohibido. Menudo carácter más sensiblero…

—Lo siento… No quería decir eso… -Sus manos temblaban, algo nervioso.

Pero la carcajada de la rubia Ravenclaw lo sacó de su disculpa apresurada.

—¡Era broma! Venga, hagamos que Zabinni deslumbre a todo Hogwarts con trapitos sexys.

Theo se mostró sorprendido y de pronto sintió algo muy parecido a la admiración por Luna Lovegood. Era la primera vez que hablaban en su vida y ya lo hacían como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Luna se agachó y cogió una concha brillante del suelo, la guardó en su bolsillo y siguió caminando.

El Slytherin tuvo una idea que podría funcionar, ya que la suerte parecía de su lado esa mañana.

—No sé si lo sabes, pero cuando en Slytherin cerramos un trato, lo hacemos con un beso.

La chica soltó una carcajada incrédula.

—¿Besas a Zabinni cada vez que cerráis una apuesta? –Murmuró con su dulce voz provocando una especie de rubor en Theo, que nunca esperaba que Luna fuera tan directa.

—Por supuesto. –Sonrió torcidamente, como todos los Slytherin cuando querían algo. Se acercó un poco a la chica. -¿Cerramos el trato?

Luna no respondió pero observó al joven de los ojos claros acercar lentamente sus labios a los de ella y un cosquilleo recorrió su estómago, de pronto sonrió, sabía que el beso no llegaría. Y efectivamente así fue porque un segundo después varios gritos simultáneos llegaron a sus oídos y al instante una retahíla de insultos llenó el aire.

Theo y Luna se acercaron a la cabaña de la que salían los gritos y vieron a Fred y George acercarse, preocupados, para después echarse a reír en la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó interesada Luna.

George abrió un poco más la puerta para que se enteraran de lo que ocurría y un reguero de agua salió de la habitación. En el interior, Seamus, Dean y Harry temblaban a la vez que intentaban vestirse para salir al exterior. Una chica muggle salió de la cabaña, seguida por Ron y ambos sonrieron a Fred y George, completamente satisfechos.

Los gemelos chocaron los cinco a los nuevos bromistas mientras seguían riéndose de los tres muchachos mojados.

—Nosotros… agua a los capullos. –Explicó la muggle mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Theo la miró sin entender, pero apreciando a la chica como sólo un macho en plena potencia de hormonas podía hacer.

—Les hemos bañado con agua helada de la manguera. –Aclaró Ron mientras un ofensivo grito de "idiota" salía de la cabaña, dirigido a él.

—¡Este es nuestro hermano! –Vociferó Fred para que todos los que estaban en la playa se enteraran.

—Y ella es Lena. –Presentó Ron ruborizándose por el repentino orgullo de sus hermanos gemelos. –No habla muy bien nuestro idioma, pero es muy buena con las bromas.

—Encantada de conocerte. –Luna sonrió afablemente y Lena hizo lo mismo.

—¡Yo no! –Gritó Finnigan justo antes de salir de la cabaña aún con el pelo chorreando.

Al observar el cuadro de los tres chicos tiritando por el agua congelada e intentando ponerse al sol cuanto antes, todos se rieron de nuevo y Harry sólo pudo agradecer que Ginny no estuviera allí para ver su espantoso ridículo, pero llegaría a sus oídos seguro.

Theo también sonrió. Al final Weasley no era tan tonto: se estaba cubriendo las espaldas con una muggle para que nadie pudiera lanzarle algún hechizo… o una maldición.

—Bueno chicos. Ha sido realmente divertido, pero tenemos que irnos. –Fred se despidió de todos. –¡Estamos construyendo una tirolina!

—¡Hasta luego Luna! –George miró a la nueva amiga de los gemelos y al instante los dos salieron corriendo.

Desde que el día anterior habían vivido la aventura del chicle, los gemelos ya planeaban incluir a la simpática rubia en algunos de sus otros planes y ella, lejos de negarse, estaba realmente encantada de haber dado con dos jóvenes tan simpáticos.

—Nosotros también nos vamos. –Se disculpó Ron mientras ignoraba las miradas asesinas que le dirigían sus amigos y abandonaba la escena.

—Adiós, amigos. –Lena esbozó su mejor y más inocente sonrisa y se fue siguiendo al pelirrojo, como si ella no hubiera tenido nada que ver.

* * *

><p>—Esta noche hay una fiesta. –Dejó caer Ginny. -¿Vamos a ir?<p>

—¡Claro! –Hermione había recuperado su buen humor habitual y se encontraba en la habitación con sus amigas mientras preparaba la próxima pesadilla de Draco: Una botella de mojito con un hechizo muy interesante dentro que hacía que te comportaras como el peor de los borrachos tras beber una sola gota. -¿A qué hora es?

—Dentro de un par de horas.

—Yo paso. –Parvati se levantó de la cama y se sentó junto a Luna, que en ese momento estaba trenzando el cabello pelirrojo de Ginny.

—Venga Parvati. Te lo vas a pasar muy bien. ¿No te apetece bailar un poco? –La gemela Gryffindor negó con la cabeza.- ¿Y beber mucho?

Hermione se rió mientras terminaba de formular los hechizos.

—Sobre todo beber, Draco… Sobre todo beber.

Sus tres amigas la miraron, curiosas y ella bajó la cabeza. No podían enterarse de lo que pretendía hacer. Pero si ella misma no aprendía a cerrar la boca no lograría nada.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Qué es eso? –Patil sintió encenderse su vena curiosa.

—Una botella. ¿No lo veis?

—¡Eeeey! ¡Yo quiero "mojando"! –Exclamó Ginny mientras intentaba agarrar la botella, pero Hermione la retiró de su alcance y se levantó.

—Es un regalo. –Caminó hasta la puerta de la cabaña.

—¿Es para Draco? –Preguntó inocentemente Luna y Parvati la miró, oliendo el cotilleo.

—Sí… -Hermione sonrió y miró a la botella. –Esta noche, en la fiesta lo veréis. Voy a dárselo.

Ginny ni siquiera se inmutó. Prácticamente podía imaginar el pique que se traían esos dos y prefería no meterse. Bastante tenía con no poder ni siquiera armar una frase coherente cuando Harry estaba cerca, pero Parvati sí que se interesó y sin pensar en Lavender y Padma de nuevo, se dijo a sí misma que quizás la fiesta no estuviera tan mal, después de todo.

El sol aún no se había puesto, pero el cielo ya era de un color rosáceo intenso que desembocaría en noche cerrada dentro de poco.  
>Hermione decidió darse un poco de prisa y se acercó a la cabaña de los chicos de Slytherin. Oía risas masculinas al otro lado de la puerta, por lo que estuvo segura de que Draco estaba ahí.<p>

Le echó un último vistazo a su botella que lucía un bonito cartel rosa que rezaba:

Para Draco. El chico más guapo de la Isla y de Hogwarts.

Le había costado la vida entera ser capaz de escribir eso refiriéndose a él, sólo leerlo de nuevo le producía arcadas pero si se enteraba de que era ella la que enviaba la botella no se la tomaría.

Dejó el mojito junto a la puerta y se dio la vuelta para volver a su cabaña, pero algo en su interior la obligó a volver atrás de nuevo y echar un pequeño vistazo a la ventana.

—Sólo para comprobar que está aquí. –Se dijo.

En la cabaña todos los chicos estaban bebiendo y Crabbe disfrutaba de un cigarrillo.

Así que eso era lo que hacían los chicos de Slytherin. ¿También pasarían las noches bebiendo los de Gryffindor?

Zabinni no dejaba de hablar en ningún momento, parecía una especie de juguete con cuerda y Theo estaba tirado en la cama fingiendo escuchar a Blaise.  
>Pero la pregunta era: ¿Dónde estaba Draco?<br>A lo mejor estaba en el otro lado de la sala, el que no se veía desde allí. Para comprobarlo, Hermione se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana y se levantó unos centímetros del suelo mientras le buscaba con la mirada. Y por fin lo encontró. Pero no dentro, exactamente.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Granger? –Preguntó la voz del rubio detrás de ella. Justo un instante después, Hermione perdió el equilibrio y cayó dentro de la cabaña de los chicos de Slytherin.

* * *

><p><strong>Un final curioso. ¿Qué va a ocurrir ahora en la cabaña de Slytherin? ¡Pues lo veremos en el próximo chap!<strong>

**Quería comentaros una cosa: Es un video que me gustaría que vierais puesto que me ha inspirado mucho (aunque me ha hecho perder momentáneamente el sentido del humor) Me ha hecho llorar, reír, recordar… Este video lo transmite todo.**

watch?v=DFBzZfxkWUg **(lo insertáis tras la página de youtube)**

**Y quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga EmzF por mostrarme el video y ya de paso, comentaros que sus fics son cien por cien recomendables y preciosos. **

**Nos vemos pronto y muchas gracias por adelantado a quienes me quieran demostrar lo que piensan del fic.**

**¡Un abrazo!**


	5. Mojando

**¡Aloha! Siento si he tardado mucho en actualizar, la verdad es que he perdido la cuenta y ahora con los exámenes, tengo que escribir contra reloj!**

**Allá va!:**

* * *

><p>V- Mojando.<p>

Hermione levantó el culo vergonzosamente y finalmente se puso en pie. Al instante, Draco entró por la puerta con la botella de mojito en la mano y cara de apreciación.

Hermione decidió disimular.

—¿Has engañado a otra jovencita para que te regale bebida? –Bufó mientras ignoraba a los cuatro chicos que la miraban con la boca abierta.

—Granger se apunta a la fiesta, chicos. Os miraba muy interesada. –Draco ignoró deliberadamente a la chica y se quedó en la puerta.

Los Slytherin al principio le lanzaron miradas estupefactas, pero pronto recordaron que Hermione era une fiestera de esas que se quitan el bikini en la playa, así que la aceptaron sin reparos.

—¿Fiesta? ¿A esto le llamáis fiesta? –La joven frunció la nariz al apreciar el olor del tabaco en el ambiente y lanzó una mirada nada benévola a las dos moles que más de una vez la habían aplastado y empujado.

―Lo es si yo estoy en ella. –Draco cerró la puerta y se acercó a Hermione, que en ese momento pareció darse cuenta de que estaba encerrada en la cabaña de unos chicos con los que se había llevado mal desde siempre y se tensó involuntariamente.

La mano blanca de Draco le tendió la botella.

―No, gracias. –Malfoy la miró con desconfianza y Hermione se dio cuenta de su error. –quiero decir que yo no bebo, no me sienta bien.

―Vamos, que eres un coñazo. –La voz de Crabbe sonaba distorsionada por el alcohol y Goyle se apresuró a reírle la gracia.

Los ojos grises de Draco rondaron los suyos, el reto estaba escrito completamente en ellos y Hermione de pronto quiso aceptarlo. No sabía por qué pero no quería parecer una mojigata delante Malfoy.

―Quiero decir que el mojito no me sienta bien. –Aclaró.

Draco esbozó su sonrisa torcida y le arrebató a Zabini la cerveza muggle de la mano para tendérsela de nuevo.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada. No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer pero sí lo estaba de que no quería hacer el ridículo. Draco ya le había insinuado que era una sosa y no le iba a dar la satisfacción de confirmar la noticia.

Así que Hermione Jean Granger, de diecisiete años de edad, cogió la botella y bebió un largo trago de esa bazofia dorada. Sintió el sabor amargo en su paladar, pero no se permitió hacer una mueca de asco. Odiaba la cerveza muggle, no era por ejemplo como el champán que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz o el vino que la hacía sentirse mayor. La cerveza era algo que sólo podría haber bebido en la cabaña de Draco Malfoy.

―¿Qué llevas ahí? –Blaise se levantó de un salto de su asiento y agarró la botella de mojito de Draco con parsimonia. -¡Mojando! ¡Hoy es mi noche de suerte! –La última frase la dijo no sin acompañarla de una larga mirada a la joven Gryffindor que se había apuntado a su "fiesta".

Hermione se adelantó sin darse cuenta y compuso una mueca cuando el moreno destapó la botella, pero se quedó parada al notar la mirada de Draco atravesándola. Finalmente, Blaise no pudo beber de la botella ya que Draco se la arrancó justo antes de conseguir rozarla con sus labios.

―Deberías respetar las pertenencias de los demás. –El rubio volvió a tapar la botella de vidrio y miró intensamente a su amigo.

Al instante, la muchacha supo que su frase tenía un significado oculto que ella no alcanzaba a comprender, pero inmediatamente, Blaise bufó y volvió a sentarse en su sillón de piel dispuesto a comenzar a hablar otra vez.

Theo se levantó de la cama y miró con burla a su amigo el rubio.

―¿Dónde tienes los modales, Malfoy? ¿No vas a invitar a sentarse a la señorita Gryffindor?

Draco le miró irónicamente.

―Le he dado cerveza, creo que ya es suficiente.

Hermione dejó la botella en la mesa junto a Goyle y este no tardó en cogerla y beber ávidamente las últimas gotas.

―No os preocupéis tanto. –Comenzó con sarcasmo. –Ya me voy.

Con un profundo rubor, Hermione esquivó a Theo y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Draco llegó hasta ella antes de que pudiera abrirla.

―¿Has estado todo ese tiempo espiando para ahora irte así? Eres más sosa de lo que aparentas, Hermione.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. La estaba embaucando, quería comprobar hasta dónde podía llegar y la perfecta Hermione iba a ignorarle e irse por dónde había aparecido sin mirar atrás. Pero fue la Hermione enfadada la que frunció los labios frente a Draco y decidió demostrarle a ese rubio de bote quién era Hermione Jean Granger.

Era inteligente y obediente, sí, pero ante todo era una leona de Gryffindor. Era valiente y no permitiría que nadie pusiera en duda su valía.

Con toda la decisión posible, Hermione se acercó de nuevo a los chicos y le arrancó a Zabini de la mano la nueva cerveza que acababa de coger.

* * *

><p>―¿Habéis visto a Hermione? –Ron se asomó a la ventana de las chicas y se encontró a tres flamantes adolescentes perfectamente vestidas para acudir a la fiesta de esa noche.<br>Incluso Parvati estaba preciosa. –Quería preguntarle algo sobre Lena y no la encuentro por ninguna parte.

Ginny alzó la mirada hacia su hermano mientras se ponía los pendientes.

―¿Qué ocurre con Lena? ¿Estás pensando en pedirle matrimonio y necesitas el consejo de Hermione para saber si es demasiado pronto?

Ron se rió sarcásticamente.

―Pues no, lista. Sólo quería preguntarle si cree que estaría bien invitarla a la fiesta de esta noche.

―Pero es muggle. ¿No? –Se escandalizó Parvati. -¿Y si a vuestros hermanos se les ocurre hacer magia? ¿Y qué pensará Snape?

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada, desanimado.

―Me había olvidado de Snape… Menuda mierda.

―Aun así puedes estar con ella, no creo que Severus vigile a todo el mundo. Sólo tendrás que esconderla un poco entre la gente. Puede que funcione.

La voz de Luna le sonó aún más soñadora que de costumbre. Si hiciera eso sería prácticamente un suicidio. Pero tal vez valiera la pena.

―Bueno, lo pensaré… Aun así… ¿Dónde está Hermione?

Le respondió la voz alegre de Lovegood, pero enseguida se vio interrumpida:

―Ha ido a darle un regalo a…

Una risita hizo que los cuatro miraran a la puerta y que Luna se interrumpiera. Hermione acababa de entrar y a juzgar por su aspecto, no estaba sobria precisamente.

―Merlín, Hermione… ¡Estás borracha! –Anunció esta vez Lovegood al tiempo que dejaba de buscar las deportivas con las que pensaba combinar su vestido rojo.

Hermione los enfocó con la mirada algo nerviosa. No estaba borracha, pero tampoco estaba bien. Ese maldito Malfoy acababa de obligarla a beberse un millón de cervezas más o menos, y ahora le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Ron saltó la ventana y entró a la sala para ayudar a las chicas a tumbar a Hermione.

―¿Qué has bebido? –Cuestionó mientras acariciaba el rostro caliente de la joven.

―Cerveza… muggle… -Hermione suspiró mientras obedecía y se tumbaba, intentando recuperarse completamente. –Malfoy me ha empezado a dar botellas y no he podido negarme, hubiera sido mi ruina. ¿Lo entendéis?

Todos hicieron oídos sordos a las tonterías que murmuraba su amiga.

Mientras buscaba su varita, Parvati resopló.

―¿Desde cuándo Hermione bebería algo que le ofrezca Malfoy? Podría ser cualquier cosa…

La castaña dio un bote tumbada en la cama e intentó levantarse para encarar a Patil, pero todos la sujetaron.

―Dejadme, dejadme. Estoy bien. –Se zafó de las sujeciones y miró a su amiga. –Parvati… Nunca hay que renegar de una invitación de un chico guapo.

Ron se alarmó.

―¿Malfoy es un chico guapo?

―Feo no es, eso seguro. –Respondió Ginny a la vez que se levantaba para coger su varita de la mesa en vista de que Parvati no encontraba la suya.

Ron puso a Hermione en pie y la acercó a la ventana.

―¡Está como una cuba, joder! –Se quejó el pelirrojo mientras Hermione se tambaleaba e intentaba negarlo.

―Es que no tiene aguante, mi padre y yo siempre bebemos zumo de sni…

―Ya me imaginaba yo que debíais de beber algo. –Cortó Ron a Luna con un tono nada amable que Luna decidió obviar.

―¿Preparada Hermione…? -Comenzó Ginny mientras apuntaba con su varita a la cabeza de la chica. –Uno, dos, tres… ¡Aquaeructo!

Y un potente chorro de agua impactó en la cara de Hermione, que por enésima vez en ese minuto maldijo a Malfoy y deseó que se tomara la botella que le había regalado gota a gota.

* * *

><p>―¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta! –Blaise llevaba en la puerta cerca de diez minutos dando botes mientras sus amigos aún se preparaban… bueno, más bien mientras aún seguían espatarrados en los sofás y camas haciendo caso omiso de él.<p>

Draco estaba a su lado, dispuesto a salir en un segundo, pero no sin antes hacer lo que llevaba cerca de dos horas rumiando.

Jodida Granger. ¿Se piensa que el diablo es tonto? –Pensaba…

Mientras se ponía una camisa gris y limpia, decidió hacer lo que Blaise interpretó como el único gesto de amabilidad de toda su vida dirigido a él:

―Blaise, ve tomando algo mientras terminamos.

El moreno lo miró extrañado y finalmente acabó agarrando una botella de Whisky de fuego y un pequeño vaso, pero su amigo le quitó la idea de la cabeza y le ofreció un vaso más grande.

―¡Eres un hombre, Zabini, y estamos en Hawaii! ¡Bébete el puñetero mojando!

Una sonrisa de complicidad se asentó en el anguloso rostro del inocente Blaise y agarró la botella que un par de horas antes había traído una fan de Draco mientras su pensamiento le agradecía a su amigo el gesto.

―Así me gusta, tío. Que se sepa quiénes somos los de Slytherin. –Le instó Draco mientras su típica sonrisa leonina reaparecía. –Bebe, bebe.

* * *

><p>―¡Potter! ¡Joder, hola Potter! -Harry se giró y un chico moreno y de Slytherin cayó sobre él, abrazándolo, lentamente se separó de él y lo miró fijamente. –Quiero decirte que te apoyo y que me da lo mismo que a veces des mucho mal rollo al hablar con los camaleones. Para mí sigues siendo un gran tío.<p>

¿Camaleones?

―¿Cuándo he hablado yo con los camaleones? –Se preguntó mentalmente Harry mientras calibraba la opción de que Blaise se estuviera refiriendo al pársel.

―¿Qué dices, Zabini? –La voz de Ron sonaba extrañada, pero aun así había un deje de disgusto y cautela. Nunca le había caído bien Zabini, principalmente por la razón de ser un Slytherin, pero Zabini borracho no parecía tan ofensivo como el normal…

―Tú… Weasley… -Blaise se dijo interiormente que ese día no le diría nada malo a nadie, así que se mordió la lengua y lo miró durante unos segundos. –Me gusta tu pelo. Se parece a… -de pronto el chico olvidó lo que estaba diciendo y se giró al ver a los gemelos Weasley acercándose. -¡Colegas!

―¿Y este? –Fred se libró del brazo apresador de Zabini que finalmente se ciñó en George, que no pudo más que mirarlo con extrañeza y después echarse a reír.

―¡Mira Fred! Ver borrachos felices en los campamentos adolescentes es lo que de verdad me motiva a seguir cada día en pie.

Los dos gemelos se rieron y Blaise los observó reírse.

―¡Yo también quiero tener un gemelo! Ha sido mi sueño desde que entré en Hogwarts.

Ron aprovechó la pequeña separación del Slytherin para arrancarlo del pecho de su hermano.

―Lo raro es que en vez de ver a dos gemelos no esté viendo a cuatro…

Pero ni Harry ni sus hermanos lo escucharon, puesto que a unos metros se acercaban las chicas de Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>―Sonreíd, chicas. Sonreíd… -Ginny llevaba la voz cantante en ese momento.<br>Se acercaba junto a sus tres amigas a dónde estaban Harry, Ron, Fred, George y… ¿Blaise Zabini?

Parvati caminaba un poco cabizbaja, pensando todavía en Lavender y Padma, Luna sonreía etéreamente mientras observaba a los chicos mirarlas atentamente y Hermione intentaba caminar recta. Aún le dolía un poco la cabeza.

―Sonre… -La pelirroja produjo un pequeño gemido de dolor. –¡Ah! ¡Luna, que me ensucias los zapatos!  
>―Perdona… estaba distraída. –Se disculpó la rubia por pisar los pies de Ginny enfundados en unos altos tacones.<p>

Las cuatro llevaban bonitos vestidos veraniegos e incluso Luna se había puesto unos pendientes brillantes y tan largos que al moverse se balanceaban hasta la altura de su barbilla.

Harry se acercó a las chicas sin poder arrancar la vista de Ginny y esto la puso aún más nerviosa.

La pelirroja luchaba porque todo fuera perfecto, porque no saliera nada mal y ellas aparecieran como princesas de cuento ante los príncipes.

De pronto taconeó un poco y Luna volvió a pisarla, pero esta vez empujándola y haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo estrepitosamente, estropeando la imagen de Ginny y convirtiéndola en un mal presagio y un probable chichón en la cabeza.

Harry se acercó rápidamente e intentó levantar a Ginny, pero cuando estuvo frente a las chicas caídas no supo qué hacer y acabó parándose ante ellas sin decir nada y sin moverse, por miedo a parecer demasiado interesado.

A su lado, Hermione lo miró actuar tan estúpidamente y puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Dónde estaría el borrachuzo de Draco? ¿Por qué no había aparecido ya? A lo mejor, de tan borracho… ¡Se había caído por un barranco!

Hermione sonrió ante la agradable imagen, pero no le duró demasiado porque en cuanto se giró, allí estaba él: Igual de sobrio y asquerosamente atractivo que siempre.  
>La castaña echó de menos estar más borracha para poder ir y darle una paliza con la excusa de su embriaguez. ¿Qué había pasado con el mojito? ¿Por qué no se lo había bebido?<p>

Decidió acercarse a investigar cuando de repente un grito llegó hasta ella y al instante en el que se giró se dio cuenta de por qué no se había tomado el mojito.  
>Zabini se había encargado de darle buen uso, pues ahora estaba dando saltitos y gritando borracho a la vez que se sacudía el agua del cuerpo. ¿Pero por qué estaba mojado?<p>

No tardó en llegarle la respuesta, exactamente en mitad de la cara, dónde George estampó un gran globo de agua.

* * *

><p>La guerra de globos era una completa locura, la gente creaba globos tan grandes como barrigas de Crabbe y los lanzaba asesinamente hacia todo el mundo.<p>

Gritos risas y llantos se escuchaban en medio de esa batalla campal en la que Draco buscaba a Hermione Granger para lanzarle su especial "maxi globo".

Apenas la percibió, lo posó encima de su cabeza e hizo que cayera lentamente sobre ella, empapándola completamente.

Hermione se giró, histérica, y atacó a Malfoy sin pensarlo; simplemente le apuntó con la varita y creó un chorro potente y continuo.

Alrededor de ellos, todo el mundo se divertía mojándose e incluso Parvati parecía haber olvidado que sus amigas no estaban allí y que su vestido era ese tan caro que le había costado tanto comprar.

Ginny le tiró varios globos a Harry y este al principio se mostró tímido, pero finalmente respondió con tanta ansiedad y desparpajo que los globos atacaban a Ginny por todas partes.

La pelirroja gritó y Harry se acercó a ella, temiendo haberle hecho daño, pero en cuanto estuvo a un par de metros de ella, Ginny respondió bañándolo de nuevo.

Entretanto, Luna y George se habían confabulado para darle caza a Fred y éste huía también de Zabini que corría tras él mientras le explicaba por qué quería un gemelo.

Hermione apuntó directamente a Draco y una explosión de agua atacó al Slytherin, que maldijo por lo bajo mientras intentaba volver a respirar con normalidad.

Se iba a enterar, por Merlín que la sangre sucia iba a conocer realmente a Draco Malfoy. Mordiéndose los labios en señal de concentración, Draco Malfoy movió la varita y una burbuja de agua comenzó a tomar forma. De pronto todos lo miraban. ¿Estaba seguro de lanzar algo así? Podría acabar con la persona que recibiera el globazo…  
>Finalmente, el heredero de los Malfoy pensó que era suficiente con que la burbuja fuera tan grande que alcanzara hasta su barbilla y con un gesto de muñeca lo lanzó hasta la figura de pelo negro que intentaba escaquearse.<p>

―Ya te tengo, Granger. –Sonrió triunfal.

Apenas un segundo después, un grito cortó la pelea de globos de agua. El grito de Severus Snape al caer al suelo arrollado por la enorme burbuja de agua de Draco.

La caída de Snape pareció ocurrir a cámara lenta y todos los chicos le miraron sin atreverse ni a hablar ni a aunque fuera sonreír.  
>Al instante, Fred y George aparecieron junto al profesor y lo levantaron de la suave arena, pero él se deshizo de sus brazos en cuanto pudo y se arregló la camisa de flores.<p>

¡Por la nariz del Señor Tenebroso! ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí? ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido elegido por votación si era el que más odiaba toda la maldita playa y a los malditos dem… alumnos?

Pero no, eso no quedaría así.  
>Cuando logró librarse de los pelirrojos se levantó y con la mano en la varita hizo algo que no había hecho nunca, ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado en caso de un incendio. Pero eso era mucho más grave.<p>

Alzó la varita y ante la mirada atónita de todos, Severus Snape demostró una vez más que era un gran mago:

―Aquaeructo… ¡Máxima!

* * *

><p>Todos se habían recogido en el gran cenador que había entre los árboles. Algunas niñas aún sentían el corazón acelerado al recordar cómo las olas del mar se habían juntado con el hechizo de Snape y toda el agua del mundo se les había venido encima.<p>

―¡Venga, venga! –Fred y George procedieron a animar un poco el ambiente. –Snape se ha ido a descansar, aún podemos hacer algo divertido.

La mayoría de las chicas negaron con la cabeza y los chicos también se mostraron algo desanimados, pero a la derecha de la escena, un sonriente Blaise Zabini se mostraba entusiasmado por hacer algo, cualquier cosa que implicara moverse.

―¡Claro! ¡Yo quiero otro diluvio universal!

Parvati lo miró con recelo y se dirigió a Ron, instándole a que diera alguna idea.  
>El chico se quedó pensando unos segundos y finalmente negó con la cabeza. En ese momento le apetecía estar con Lena, pero no la había visto en todo el día.<p>

―Podemos bailar la danza del sol. –Propuso Luna y la mayoría de los alumnos la ignoraron.

―Estaría bien hacer juegos de pirotecnia. –Observó Seamus Finnigan.

―Conozco un par de juegos propuestos en "_Aritmancia para todos"_ –Todas las miradas se centraron en Hermione y ésta se ruborizó al oír las risas de sus compañeros.

―Yo sé algo que podemos hacer y que podría ser… interesante…. –El arrastrar de palabras de Draco Malfoy era ya familiar para todos, y Hermione especialmente no necesitó mirarle para saber lo que proponía. –Y es tan fácil como esto.

Hermione vio que de pronto los ojos de las chicas se iluminaban y los chicos sonreían cómplices. Cayendo en la tentación de mirar, Hermione sintió sus orejas caldearse al observar que Draco Malfoy tenía en la mano la misma botella de mojito que ella le había regalado esa tarde, pero ahora estaba vacía.

―Supongo que ya todos sabéis jugar a la botella. –Draco se levantó y se acercó al centro del cenador con el vidrio en la mano. –Sólo consiste en besar a la persona que señale la boca de la botella de _mojando_ tras haberla girado. –Explicó.

Los chicos asintieron con efusividad y Fred y George miraron con aprobación a Draco Malfoy. Todos parecían de acuerdo en la idea.

Decidido, jugarían a la botella.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué divertido, yo quiero jugar! ¿Quién pudiera jugar con ellos? Supongo que para saber cómo lo hacen estos chicos tendréis que esperar al siguiente capítulo, el cual espero que no tarde mucho en salir del horno ;)<strong>

**Agradezco todos y cada uno de sus reviews, y un saludo a todos los que lo hacen anónimamente, ellos me animan igual ^^**

**Mirak94: jajaj Gracias, supongo... no creo que antes tuviera fan nº 1, así que no le molestará a nadie xDDD**

**Chibi Neko Kuroii: Me he reído muchísimo con lo de tu perro jajaja, espero que sigas riéndote y prueba a leérselo en alto ;)**

**Un abrazo para todos y que gire la botella!**


	6. Bésame mucho

**Alohaaa! Vengo con un capítulo algo cortito, pero de verdad, con los exámenes estoy con esta cara constante - ¡O.O!**

**Y por cierto, quería enseñaros un regalo que me ha hecho una lectora ^^**

ht tp : / / i1228 .photobucket .com / albums / ee447 / alexandrapb1998 / dramione1 .j pg

**(Hay que juntar los espacios para poder entrar) Es genial y desde aquí muchas muchas gracias, Alexandra! ^^**

**Ahora comenzad a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>VI- Bésame mucho<strong>

El corro comenzó a componerse y rápidamente las chicas empezaron a estudiar dónde ponerse para que la botella las señalara justo en el momento exacto.

―Sin magia. –Advirtió George carcajeándose de la cara los alumnos que ya planeaba sacar sus varitas por debajo de sus capas.

Todos se sentaron en el suelo, menos Ron que alegó que prefería mirar, cosa que extrañó a todo el mundo. ¿Desde cuándo rechazaba Ron besar a alguien?

Draco dejó la botella justo en el centro del círculo de alumnos y miró a Hermione mientras acariciaba la etiqueta del cristal. Hermione se sonrojó y miró al suelo. No le apetecía jugar a nada que hubiese propuesto Malfoy, pero después de lo que había hecho porque él dejara de llamarla sosa ya le daba lo mismo. Ya estaba arruinada.

Ginny miró a Harry con nerviosismo y bajó la cabeza al instante mientras adquiría un tono rojo muy Weasley.

―¡Yo le doy vueltas, yo! –Blaise se abalanzó sobre la botella y la giró rápidamente.

Cualquiera podía ser el elegido ahora. Ya no podían retirarse, ahora tendrían que jugar.

El sudor bajaba por el cuello de Harry. Veía a todos los chicos babeando y deseando abalanzarse sobre Ginny y la botella giraba y giraba… En la primera tirada había elegido a la pelirroja, por lo que al próximo chico que le tocara podría besar sus labios…

Una rabia sorda poseyó a Harry que seguía viendo girar la botella. Miró a Ginny y ésta lo observó con la misma intensidad, por lo que el perfecto Potter decidió acabar con todo. Maldijo entre dientes y paró la botella, haciendo que apuntara hacia él.

Todos lo miraron, confusos, pero a él no le importó porque ya se había levantado y en vez de bajar las escaleras para compartir el beso entre los árboles, él casi se tiró encima de Ginny y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Ginny sonrió y respondió al beso con tanto ímpetu como él. El baboseo parecía no tener fin para los demás participantes en el juego, pero para ellos sólo acababa de empezar.

Harry bajó la mano por la espalda de la pelirroja, pero alguien se la subió inmediatamente. Y no fue ella.

―Las manos quietas, Potter. –Le advirtió George mientras Ron fruncía el ceño cada vez más desde una esquina.

Seguramente el pelirrojo estaba pensando que ese juego era una mierda, al igual que lo era que su mejor amigo estuviera metiéndole mano a su hermana pequeña, pero se le olvidó enseguida, en cuanto una joven de ojos azules apareció entre los árboles con una gran sonrisa. Enseguida la condujo hasta el círculo, dónde ambos siguieron observando el juego.

Draco apretó los labios al ver a la muggle tan cerca, pero no tardó mucho en volver a centrar toda su atención en Hermione.

Seguramente si le tocara besar a alguien saldría corriendo y ruborizándose. Se rió de la imagen, esa chica era una inocentona. Seguro que nunca había besado a un chico.

A regañadientes, Ginny y Harry se separaron el uno del otro y volvieron a sentarse, eso sí, antes declararon que no besarían a nadie que no fuera el otro, frase que a Malfoy le dio ganas de vomitar o más bien, de coger la botella y partírsela en la cab… No, no… debía controlar sus nervios.

La botella volvió a girar…

Luna.

Draco suspiró, no había sido Hermione. Pero sus nervios crecieron de nuevo. ¿Y si ahora le tocaba a él? No quería besar a la loca, luego se enamoraría de él y las consecuencias podrían ser fatales.

Por suerte (para él) la botella se detuvo en Zabini, que se levantó corriendo hacia Luna, la cual también huyó antes de que pudiera acercarse.

―¡Vamos, guapa! ¡Estamos en el Caribe!

―¡Quita, pesado! –Luna dio una vuelta al cenador y después bajó las escaleras, internándose en el bosque mientras Zabini la seguía, borracho y cantando algo de "con Lovegood quiero bailar, vamos Lovegood a disfrutar".

―¡No estamos en el Caribe! –Gritó Hermione antes de que terminaran de desaparecer y finalmente suspiró.

Bueno… era hora de seguir. A falta de Blaise, esta vez fue Fred el que giró la botella y produjo un sonido de exclamación satisfecha cuando la botella apuntó hacia él mismo.

―El peor ya se ha ido y Ron no juega… Espero que no me toque con George… -Bromeó antes de darle una nueva vuelta a la botella.

Todos miraron la botella… ¿Quién sería?

Que no sea Hermione. Que no sea Hermione. Que no sea Hermione. Que no sea Hermione.

La mente de Draco funcionaba plenamente sin ser consciente de ellos.

Que no sea Her… ¿Qué? ¡Esto es un ultraje!

Hermione se ruborizó cuando la botella se detuvo frente a ella, pero al contrario de lo que había predicho Draco, no huyó. El rubio sintió tensarse todos sus músculos. ¡Era un violador! Fred ya tenía diecinueve años, el ministerio podría enterarse de eso, era un pedófilo, Hermione era sólo una niña, la iba a besar, la iba a … ¿Pero por qué le interesaba tanto?

Fred se acercó a Hermione, sonriendo. Puesto que no tenían pensado darse el lote, se besaron allí, delante de todos. Podría decirse que fue solamente un pico, con el único contacto de la mano de Hermione en el hombro del chico, pero eso, solamente eso bastó para que Draco volviera a enfadarse.

―¡Cortaos un poco! –Se levantó sin darse cuenta y se percató de que estaba gritando; todos le miraron y tuvo que pensar algo, cualquier cosa. –Ehm… que esto no es porno…

Esta vez sí que le miraron todos. ¿Por qué se había puesto así?  
>Su primer impulso fue salir corriendo, pero no podía hacerlo, parecería que ese maldito beso le importaba demasiado. ¡Si ni siquiera había sido un beso! ¡Él sí sabía besar! Seguro que ese Weasley había aprendido con alguno de sus hermanos a falta de una chica de verdad como a la que había besado ahora… aunque eso no quería decir que Hermione fuera una chica de verdad… ¿No? Joder. ¿Qué le pasaba?<p>

El Slytherin volvió a sentarse, con la sangre latiendo en su cuerpo y la vergüenza ardiendo en su interior.  
>Hermione estaba como un tomate y Fred no podía controlar un acceso de risa tonta. Todos se quedaron unos segundos sin decir nada, tensos… hasta que una voz rompió el silencio. La voz de Lena.<p>

―¿Qué… ser…? ¿Qué ser porno?

* * *

><p>La botella había girado suficientes veces ya. Casi todos habían besado a alguien menos Theo, cuya suerte no le había sonreído, y una de las chicas de Hufflepuff.<p>

Ron había besado a Lena sin necesidad de estar jugando y se estaban haciendo apuestas sobre si Luna había o no besado a Zabini en el bosque.

La botella giró una última vez…

Draco.

Draco ya había besado a Pansy y a una de las Ravenclaws de sexto que se había agarrado demasiado a él para el gusto de Hermione.  
>El propio rubio giró de nuevo la botella, con fuerza. Todos estaban nerviosos, era la última ronda y seguramente la única oportunidad de algunas chicas de besar a Draco Malfoy. Por fin la botella se paró.<p>

Harry.

Todos pusieron una mueca, pero especialmente los dos aludidos, Ginny y Hermione. La mueca de las chicas fue provocada por la risa, en cambio Harry y Draco tenían las mismas ganas y probabilidades de besarse que de tener una cita a ciegas con Filch.

Draco fue el primero en quejarse.

―¡No voy a besar a Potter!

―Yo me muero de ganas, Malfoy. –Murmuró con sarcasmo el elegido.

―Pues guárdatelas para Weasley… -Vio que a la broma le faltaba algo, así que rectificó. –Para Ron Weasley.

Ron intercedió, ofendido.

―¿Qué tienes que decir tú, Malfoy?

―Tranquilos, tranquilos. –Ginny se levantó e intentó entablar orden. –Cambiaremos la pareja puesto que los dos sois heterosexuales y Harry está saliendo conmigo.

―¿Estáis saliendo? –Intervino Parvati.

Ginny puso una sonrisa tonta y se acercó a ella para comenzar a cotorrear.

―¡Sí! Harry me ha dicho que…

Draco carraspeó y Ginny volvió a la realidad.

―Perdón. –Se disculpó la pelirroja, volviendo a sentarse. –Bien, pues lo mejor será pasar a la persona que esté junto a Harry, por lo que le tocaría a… Hermione.

La aludida se tensó y leyó perfectamente en los ojos de su amiga que eso lo había hecho a posta, completamente. Miró de reojo a Malfoy, que ya clavaba su mirada gris en ella.

Ante la no-negativa de Draco, Hermione se disponía a cumplir con esa duuuuuuura tarea cuando la voz de otra muchacha intervino:

Pippa Harper hizo un mohín de protesta.

―Pero yo no he besado a nadie aún…

―Ah… -Musitó Draco. –Pues enhorabuena.

Y se levantó rápidamente, seguro de que Hermione lo seguiría.

―¿Vamos a bajar? –Preguntó Hermione sorprendida. Sólo dos parejas habían bajado esa noche y Hermione hubiera jurado que a la hora de subir llevaban la ropa casi al revés…

―Sí Granger, para eso sirven las escaleras.

La Gryffindor cerró la boca. Maldito Malfoy, siempre dejándola en ridículo… Miró hacia atrás y vio a Pippa mirarla groseramente y a todos observar con la boca abierta cómo se marchaban y lo curioso es que sintió una especie de satisfacción, como si así se sintiera poderosa… ¿Sería siempre así con Draco Malfoy?

Una vez estuvieron bajo el cenador y un poco cubiertos por los árboles, Hermione y Draco se miraron a los ojos.

* * *

><p>―Algo me dice que estos dos van a tardar un poco en volver… Así que puesto que ya son las dos de la madrugada… -Comenzó George.<p>

―¡Sólo nos queda seguir con la fiesta! –Terminó Fred mientras ambos se levantaban y corrían a la playa.

La playa volvía a estar seca y todos se habían recuperado definitivamente del susto de Snape, que en ese preciso instante acababa de hacer el décimo hechizo insonorizador a su cabaña. Cuando se fue esa tarde dejó de oír los gritos de los jóvenes. Pensaba que los había asustado de veras y que seguramente se volverían a sus cabañas, asustados. Pero no, habían seguido gritando incluso con más fuerza que antes. Seguramente habían sido esos gemelos Weasley que no estaban contentos después de haberle obligado a ponerse esa ropa ridícula. Aunque había que reconocer que estaba mucho más cómodo ahora.

Tras unos minutos intentando ignorarles, finalmente Severus se levantó y miró por la ventana. ¿Qué demonios estaban tramando todos en la playa?  
>Snape alcanzó a ver a cuatro pelirrojos… Esos Weasley… La cabeza pensante eran los gemelos, pero los planes los ponían a punto todos… y era mucho peor cuando incluso se juntaban con Lovegood, esa muchacha tan extraña y el héroe infravalorado de Potter, que por cómo abrazaba a la pequeña de los pelirrojos, parecía haber encontrado una heroína a su altura.<p>

¿Qué había sido de las chicas guapas de antes?  
>Ya no quedaban chicas en las que los adolescentes se fijaran por su carácter y no por sus piernas…<p>

Refunfuñando, Snape volvió a meterse a la cama dejando a todos los chicos en su nueva fiesta de la playa.

―¡Preparaos todos para el nuevo reto Weasley!

Fred sacó la varita, pero Ron tosió disimuladamente y señaló a Lena, que ya se había fijado en la varita de Fred.

―¿Palo? –Preguntó la chica tendiendo la mano para que el hermano de Ron se lo dejara examinar.

Fred la miró con los ojos como platos. ¿En serio esperaba que le dejara su varita?

―Ehm… Sí, palo. –Murmuró intentando cambiar de tema y guardándola en su pantalón. –Pasen y vean la nueva ti…

―¿Ver palo? –Lena volvió a insistir y se quedó frente a Fred de nuevo.

El pelirrojo se tensó. Por ninguna de las razones iba a dejarle a una muggle su varita mágica. ¡La idea ni siquiera tenía sentido! ¿Pero cuándo se había negado Fred a los ojitos tiernos de una chica?

Lena cogió la varita de Fred sin previo aviso y éste no quiso soltarla, pero tras un leve forcejeo finalmente cedió. ¡Joder, era su varita!

Lena sonrió y miró fijamente el "palo".  
>Finalmente apuntó hacia la arena y agitó levemente la varita mientras murmuraba unas palabras.<p>

Ron sintió una especie de salto al corazón. ¡Era una bruja! ¡Lena era una bruja!

Todos pensaron lo mismo y esperaron a que sucediera algo, pero no sucedía… Hasta que de pronto, Lena apuntó al cielo:

Todos contuvieron la respiración…

―¡Abracadabra… patta del cabbraa!

Ron la miró, confuso y de pronto Lena empezó a reírse y le devolvió la varita a su dueño, que tenía una expresión difícil de definir de otra forma que "extraña".

―Magia… parece palo magia. –Rió encantadoramente Lena.

El corazón de Ron volvió a latir normalmente… No era una bruja, solamente le gustaba la magia. Aunque… ¿A qué muggle no le gustaba la magia?

Finalmente George señaló al cielo, hacia una cuerda que se hacía casi invisible con la noche.

―Bienvenidos a la que a partir de mañana será la mejor atracción de Hawaii. ¡Bienvenidos a la tirolina Weasley!

* * *

><p>―No vas a besarme. ¿Verdad?<p>

Draco desvió la mirada, la maldita sangre sucia le ponía nervioso con esa desesperación por que la besase. Bueno, quizás la desesperación la tenía él…

―Creo que ya te han besado suficiente y suficientemente mal esta noche.

Hermione quiso rebatirle que el beso había sido genial, pero no serviría de nada.

―Supongo que eso lo decido yo, gracias. –Dijo todo lo desagradablemente que pudo.

―No me explico cómo has podido morrearte con uno de los gemelos zanahorios… a saber qué coño está pensando ahora sobre ti…

―¿Qué diablos quieres que esté pensando? Estábamos jugando a la botella, no ha significado nada. Además, a mí me da lo mismo si te has besado esta noche con dos o con dos mil.

―Pues eso. –Replicó el rubio. –Entonces no me pidas explicaciones.

Hermione no se podía creer lo que oía.

―¿Explicaciones? ¿Yo? Tú tienes un problema Malfoy, te has achicharrado el cerebro.

―¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso, miss-cerebelo-mutante?

Hermione frunció el ceño porque no era justo que Draco la llamase eso cuando él era uno de los más listos de la clase.

―Me voy.

―No te vas.

―Sí me voy.

―Te quedas aquí.

¡Aahh!

―¿Por qué…? –Comenzó Hermione.

―¿Eres tan insoportable? –Terminó diciendo Draco, sin darse cuenta de que había terminado la frase de ella.

Con un suspiro exasperado, la castaña se apoyó en un árbol.

―¿Y entonces para qué me has traído aquí?

Draco la miró encantadoramente, como hacía siempre que esperaba algo a cambio de nada.

―Porque eres una chica y se supone que me lo estoy montando aquí contigo. No puedes salir tan pronto y encima con esa cara de estar comiendo limones.

―¿Perdona? Tengo una cara excelente y… ¡No vamos a decir que nos hemos montado nada! ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver!

―Pues ahora sí, y cuando salgas ahí vas a decir que beso como los dioses, lo cual por cierto, es verdad.

―¿Eso es lo que haces con todas? –Le picó Hermione. Al menos quería enfadarlo, frustrarlo. -¿Me acabas de confesar que realmente, la leyenda de Draco Malfoy es todo mentiras?

―No he dicho eso, no intentes cambiar las cosas.

Hermione sonrió con suficiencia.

―No me extrañaría que hayas dicho que Fred besa mal simplemente porque tienes envidia. Seguro que no sabes besar.

Lo estaba provocando y ambos lo sabían. Pero Draco se resistía aún, quería besarla, sí… pero no quería demostrar nada. Él era un Malfoy, quería besarla simplemente cuando se fuera a aprovechar de ella, lo que con toda seguridad haría si ella seguía diciéndole esas cosas.

―El Weasel tendrá diecinueve años, pero sigue siendo nada comparado conmigo.

Draco se resistía y Hermione seguía picándole. ¡Quería verle cometiendo el error! Cayendo en su trampa, eso le daría un punto de poder sobre él y sería una gran ventaja a partir de ahora.

―En fin. Como quieras, Malfoy. Yo me voy, paso de que seas tan soso. –Dijo imitando sus palabras hacia ella y dándose la vuelta para irse.

―¿Aún estás borracha, Granger? ¿Me acabas de llamar soso? –Sus palabras la detuvieron y cuando se giró él estaba aún más cerca de ella.

Ambos se miraron a los labios durante unos segundos, pero al instante siguiente, un grito se oyó y los dos se sobresaltaron.

―¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ya te he dado un beso!

―¡Vamos a bailar Lovegood!

Al instante, ante ellos apareció Luna y unos segundos después Blaise Zabini, cuyos ojos brillaban por la borrachera artificial y su hiperactividad común. Luna se agarró a Hermione.

―Un beso más Luna, un beso más y te dejo en paz.

Luna dudó un segundo pero se negó. Ya había tenido bastante corriendo por toda la isla…

―Si quieres, bailamos, pero nada de besos. –Advirtió la rubia.

Blaise asintió efusivamente y procedió a dar saltitos en el sitio mientras Hermione y Draco lo miraban alucinados. No tardó mucho en agarrar de la mano a Luna y marcharse con los mismos estúpidos saltos.

―La próxima vez controla qué le echas a las botellas, Granger. Con eso no hubieras conseguido llevarme al huerto. –Comentó Draco.

Hermione se ruborizó.

―No quería llevarte a ningún sitio, sólo quería… -Ya era tarde para callarse, ya había admitido que la botella había sido idea suya y ahora se limitó a bajar la cabeza. Menuda metedura de pata.

Pero el fallo no le duró mucho, ya que de pronto Zabini apareció corriendo otra vez y desde lejos le mandó un mensaje a Draco.

―No seas tan nenaza y demuéstrale lo que es un hombre a la Gryffindor, que tiene cara de necesitarlo.

Hermione se quedó estupefacta.

―¿Qué tengo cara de qué…?

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues la boca de Draco acababa de poseer la suya y no la dejó emitir nada más aparte de un gemido ahogado al notar la mano del Slytherin en su cintura.

Y por cómo besaba, Hermione no pudo discutirle nada de lo que había dicho antes.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué opináis? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Interesante? ¿Divertido?<br>Ya sabéis, espero que me lo digáis todo con un bonito review, que me da ánimos y fuerzas para seguir escribiendo ;)**

**Y no sé si me mataréis por decir esto, pero los que me conozcáis ya sabéis que si algo me vuelve loca es un buen Fred/Hermione y ya que he visto la oportunidad he metido un poquito, aunque no haya significado nada para ninguno de los dos. Si os interesa esta pareja os recomiendo uno de mis one-shots: Juntos hasta el final.**

**Nada más que decir aparte de gracias por leerme y por apoyarme con los reviews (me vuelven locaaa!) , me guiais muchísimo!**

**Un besazo a todos!**


	7. La tirolina Weasley

**Con perdón por la tardanza, pero he escrito bastante ^^**

**A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>VII- La tirolina Weasley<strong>

—¡Buenos días, Sev!

George descorrió las negras cortinas de la habitación de Severus Snape. Las había agregado el mismo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras para evitar que un solo rayo de ese espantoso sol penetrara en su cabaña, pero ahora tenía a uno de los gemelos… ¡Dentro de su propiedad!

Snape abrió los ojos dispuesto a lanzarle una imperdonable cuando por el rabillo del ojo captó al otro gemelo, Fred, acercándose a él. El joven agarró las finas sábanas de la cama y las apartó del cuerpo del profesor, desarropándolo completamente.

—¡Levanta, dormilón!

¡Eso era el colmo! ¿Por qué demonios se tomaban esas confianzas los malditos clones esos? Severus se levantó de la cama con una expresión realmente aterradora, pero los gemelos no le hicieron caso y tendieron sobre la cama un nuevo conjunto playero. Snape lo miró de reojo, no quería que se enteraran de lo cómodos que le resultaban esas ropas en la isla, pero no pudo evitar abrir la boca desmesuradamente cuando se dio cuenta de que en la camisa de flores habían aparecido unos bordados demasiados llamativos.

—¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó abriendo los ojos mientras seguía mirando la camisa.

Fred sonrió, satisfecho.

—Hemos pensado que ya que nosotros te proporcionamos la ropa, podías pagárnoslo con publicidad gratis.

—No me tutee, señor Weasley. ¿Y quién les ha dicho que quiero ponerme una camisa en la que aparecen anunciadas todas las tiendas del callejón Diagon?

George miró al suelo, con aparente disculpa.

—Bueno… nosotros también teníamos que ganar algo… por eso aparte de "Sortilegios Weasley" también hemos hecho algún que otro trato con los establecimientos más importantes…

Fred ensanchó su sonrisa, dispuesto a convencer al profesor que aún estaba atónito.

—Pero míralo por el lado bueno, Sev: Ahora dispondrás de toda la ropa que quieras.

Snape lo miró con sarcasmo. ¿Para qué quería él ropa si siempre llevaba la misma túnica negra? Bueno, lo cierto es que se la cambiaba, pero en su armario sólo podían encontrarse túnicas oscuras compradas e importadas de España, lino gótico de primera calidad.

Finalmente el hombre resopló. Si ya era imposible mediar con esos demonios pelirrojos cuando estaban en Hogwarts, ahora era simplemente impensable. Por mucho que hubieran crecido, Severus seguía viendo en ellos a los mismos gemelos de once años que habían entrado a Hogwarts en el ochenta y nueve.

—Lo curioso es que el único edificio respetable del callejón Diagon sea Gringotts y no aparezca en la camisa…

Pero no terminó de decir las palabras, puesto que uno de los gemelos, no sabría decir quién (la verdad, si fuera por Snape serían: Weasley malo y Weasley aún más malo) levantó la camisa y la giró, quedando a la espalda un gran cartel que rezaba:

Gringotts, money and jewels at the moment.

Genial… no sabía por qué, pero no le sorprendía en absoluto que el lugar donde guardaba todos sus ahorros ahora pareciera un anuncio malo de teletienda.

—¿Son conscientes de que ni por todas las varitas de Ollivander…? –Frunció el ceño al apreciar que Ollivander's tenía también su anuncio en la blusa playera. -¿Saben que no me voy a poner tal atrocidad, verdad?

Para su sorpresa, los dos gemelos asintieron y dejaron la ropa en la cama de nuevo, sin perder la sonrisa, como si les acabara de dar el día libre para hacer el tonto… lo cual harían de todos modos…

El "Weasley aún más malo" se apoyó en hombro y el "Weasley peor que el anterior, sea cual sea" le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—Cuando te lo pongas ven a la playa, Hogwarts nos ha mandado visita.

* * *

><p>El calor ya era insoportable en la cabaña de las chicas de Gryffindor, pero Hermione seguía sin destaparse la cara con las sábanas.<p>

—Vamos Mione, no tenemos todo el día y el desayuno ha pasado hace casi una hora… -Ginny intentó tirar de la sábana, pero Hermione la tenía agarrada con tal fuerza que ni siquiera pudo moverla un centímetro. La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua, exasperada. –Venga, no pudo ser tan malo…

Luna sonrió ligeramente.

—Creo que está así por eso precisamente, porque fue bueno y eso la hace sentirse una traidora.

Y como siempre, Lovegood había acertado de pleno porque eso era precisamente lo que sentía Hermione.

Había sido el mejor beso de su vida, la verdad, pero lo realmente malo era el con _quién_. Mierda, todavía podía sentir la lengua de ese idiota de Malfoy entre sus labios y se tapaba más con la sábana cuando recordaba vergonzosamente cómo ella se había acercado en lugar de alejarse, cómo se había abrazado a él para que no dejara de besarla… ¡Joder! ¡Qué asco, había besado a Malfoy!

Lo peor había sido la arrogancia de él al final del beso. Ella se separó sin saber qué hacer y cómo no, él puso esa sonrisa torcida que tan malo le hacía parecer y se cuadró en plan: "¿Qué pasa nena? ¿Te llevo en mi moto con mi chupa de cuero mientras me peino el tupé?

Y entonces lo dijo:

—No está mal, Granger… Te falta práctica, pero a la tercera o cuarta seguro que lo tenemos.

¿Cómo se podía ser tan animal? ¿Qué clase de lógica retorcida y maquiavélica le llevaba a pensar que volvería a besarlo? ¡Ni por unos pases VIP para la zona prohibida de la biblioteca!

—¿Qué puede haber de malo en enrollarse con uno de los bombones de Hogwarts? –Murmuró Parvati mientras se pintaba los labios.

Hermione se levantó de golpe y sus ojos brillaron de repente con furia.

—¡Yo no me he enrollado con Malfoy! –gritó.

Todas se quedaron calladas durante unos segundos. Estaba realmente enfadada. Sus amigas se miraron entre ellas y de pronto…  
>Empezaron a reírse como posesas. Seguramente había hecho la mejor broma de su vida sin pretenderlo.<p>

Bufó y volvió a enterrarse entre las sábanas.

—Venga Hermione… No te pongas así, sólo fue un beso… Ni que estuvierais enamorados y os fuerais a casar. –La intentó animar Weasley.

Ese argumento ofendió aún más a la castaña, que volvió a levantarse, esta vez de la cama y comenzó a rebuscar su bikini blanco por los cajones, más furiosa que antes.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Malfoy y yo? Venga ya Ginny, antes que enamorarme de él me caso con el calamar gigante, que seguro que tiene más cerebro y personalidad, y es más guapo… -Hermione se rió, nerviosa, de su propia broma y se percató de que sus amigas la miraban sorprendidas.

—Era sólo una broma… -Le dijo la pelirroja que veía el nerviosismo en la mirada de Hermione. -¿Estás bien?

Hermione se percató de que sencillamente estaba haciendo el idiota, así que finalmente cogió aire y suspiró lentamente.

—Sí, sí… estoy haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, ya sé que no es típico de mí ponerme tan…

—¿Nerviosa por él? –Preguntó Patil.

Hermione la miró entrecerrando los ojos castaños.

—Iba a decir histérica por estas cosas. La verdad es que las vacaciones en vez de relajarme, me están entorpeciendo la mente…

—No te preocupes Hermione… te entendemos… tú sólo actúa con normalidad.

Por fin, la Gryffindor más inteligente de Hogwarts acabó sonriendo a sus amigas. Parecía que se había relajado un poco y que eso era justamente lo que necesitaba. Olvidarse un poco de las emociones que había vivido ya… ¡Y eso que sólo llevaban cuatro días en la isla!

—Lo importante es que ahora lo aceptes todo con madurez… Habla con él como si no hubiera pasado nada pero intentando dejar atrás los prejuicios entre casas. –Aconsejó Luna que tras ponerse los zapatos se colocó sentada con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, esperando a que sus amigas terminaran de arreglarse.

Hermione sintió un cosquilleo en la mano y de improviso volvió a ponerse nerviosa, pero esta vez pudo controlarlo y simplemente cerró los ojos con expresión mortificada.

—No puedo. –Dijo, y la voz se le quebró, por lo que se la aclaró inmediatamente. –No puedo hablar con él.

Parvati desincrustó otro zapato de tacón de uno de los pequeños cajones y tras examinar que estuviera entero miró a su amiga, confusa.

—¿No puedes? ¿Por qué?

Y tras un minuto, Hermione Granger pudo aceptar la realidad ante sus amigas:

—Le pegué. Anoche le di una patada a Malfoy.

* * *

><p>¿Quién se había creído esa sangre sucia para intentar dejarle a él, Draco Malfoy, sin descendencia?<p>

Había pasado toda la noche colocado estratégicamente en la cama para evitar que le doliera aún más la patada de la recién estrenada karateka Granger en su entrepierna.

¡Había que ver qué mal se tomaba esa chica las bromas! ¡Cómo si él quisiera repetir ese beso de principiante con la novata de Granger!

Bueno… la verdad es que él nunca se negaba a un buen morreo tras los árboles con una chica guapa, pero podía resistirse en cualquier momento. Así que en ese momento, Draco no se vestiría corriendo y ni por asomo saldría a la playa a buscar a Granger. No, no.

La puerta se abrió y un sonriente Nott entró en la habitación.

—¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal anoche con la…?

Pero Draco no le dejó terminar, se levantó como un rayo y a pesar del pinchazo en sus partes aún doloridas, continuó recto mirando fijamente a Nott.

—¡No me la he tirado, déjame en paz! –Le ladró.

Theo lo miró, pasmado. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

—No me refería a… -Señaló tímidamente al bulto tirado en la otra cama sin apenas moverse. –Le estaba preguntando a Zabinni por su borrachera más legendaria…

Draco se quedó cortado durante unos segundos. Había metido la pata y ya no podía remediarlo. ¿Qué decir cuando sobran las palabras?

Mirando al suelo, enfurruñado, se puso un bañador verde y sin bien haberse colocado la camiseta, salió de la cabaña dando un portazo.

—¿Y a este qué le pasa? –Preguntó extrañado Theo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Esperó unos segundos y después se acercó a la cama de Blaise. -¿Estás bien, Zabini?

Blaise hizo algo parecido a un gemido e intentó darse la vuelta, pero la cabeza le dolía tanto que no podía moverse.

—Merlín, Blaise… Estás fatal…

El castaño intentó levantar a su amigo de la cama, pero no recibió más que alaridos por parte de él.  
>Estaba claro que tenía encima la resaca más grande que se hubiera dado en todo el universo. Tras varios intentos fallidos más, Theo se resignó a acepar que Blaise se quedaría en la cama todo el día.<p>

—No te preocupes, te traeré algo caliente. –Lo tranquilizó mientras se dirigía a la puerta, rezando porque cuando volviera, el chico aún no se hubiera caído de la cama, por la ventana… saltado por el acantilado… para evitar el dolor.

—Theo… -Se oyó la voz débil de Blaise que aún no podía abrir los ojos en la cama.

Nott se giró, apreciando cierta mejoría ya que al menos su amigo podía formar una palabra… aunque en realidad incluso podría formar frases. Frases como la siguiente.

—Serás gilipollas… Espero que ese "algo caliente" sea una churri en bikini.

Antes de cerrar la puerta tras las palabras de su amigo, Theo sonrió.

* * *

><p>Hermione era escoltada por Parvati cuando llegaron a la mesa del desayuno, ya casi vacía. Sin dudarlo, las leonas atacaron los últimos bizcochos. No había mucha gente en esa parte del campamento, seguramente estaban todos en la playa… pero no, tampoco en la playa se encontraba mucha gente.<p>

Entonces Hermione vio a unos metros la razón de por qué casi no había nadie por allí… ¡Estaban todos en la gran tirolina Weasley!

Parvati la miró, emocionada y de pronto la instó para que fueran, seguro que estaban todos.

—No sé si me apetece… Acabo de desayunar… -Se excusó la castaña, que en realidad estaba pensando en si ese "todos" incluía a Malfoy.

—Vamos Hermione, no me lo voy a pasar igual sin ti…

Tras mirar a los rasgados ojos de su amiga, que llameaban con súplica, Hermione asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el círculo de gente, mirando a todas partes, alerta por si encontraba a Malfoy rondando por ahí.

A medida que se acercaban podían ver a la gente deslizándose desde dos palmeras muy altas y unidas con unas cuerdas hasta el agua y salpicando grácilmente.  
>En ese momento era Seamus el que bajaba a toda velocidad con un nubarrón de aplausos y vitoreos.<p>

—¡Quiero montarme, Hermione! –Gritó de pronto Parvati.

"Uy, mira quién está echando de menos a Lavender y a Padma…" Pensó Hermione, pero al instante se arrepintió. Ese había sido un pensamiento frívolo, Parvati tenía el mismo derecho a pasárselo bien en ese momento que cualquiera.

—Yo no… -Dijo, pero se aventuró a añadir: -Pero ve y yo te espero aquí, no te preocupes.

Con maestría, Hermione fingió su mejor sonrisa de felicidad y Parvati la aceptó también con otra justo antes de desaparecer entre la gente.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende que te quedes aquí. –Dijo alguien.

Esa maldita voz que llevaba recordando todo el día se acababa de presentar detrás de ella. No tenía que girarse para reconocer al rubio, intentando molestarla de nuevo.

—Supongo que tú tampoco puedes montarte… seguro que te duele un poco. –Dijo aludiendo a la patada de la noche anterior.

Ya estaba de nuevo, Malfoy acababa de llegar y su yo más desagradable y soez acababa de salir a la luz, como atraído por un imán.

Draco por su parte se encontraba enteramente en tensión, qué mala sangre tenía la sangre sucia.

—No tienes por qué ser así de borde. –La aguijoneó.

Hermione frunció el ceño, incómoda con su cercanía, pues lo sentía a su lado aunque aún no lo hubiera mirado.

—¿Quiere también pastas con el té, señorita? –Murmuró, aún más irritada, pero de inmediato se mordió la lengua.

¡Hermione, te estás pasando! No era justo, ella no era así ni con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Hermione era una chica inteligente, locuaz y dulce… No una marimacho con problemas de hormonas y… en celo…

Levantó la barbilla, decidida a ignorarle al menos los próximos veinte segundos, pero Draco se acercó un poco más a ella y su aliento rozó su nuca.

—Apuesto lo que quieras… -Comenzó con voz arrastrada. –A que no te atreves a montarte en la tirolina de tu novio Weasley y su clon.

Por primera vez Hermione cruzó su vista con la de él y la aguantaron unos segundos, un duelo de miradas.

—No es mi novio –rebatió de mal modo.- Y por supuesto que no voy a subirme en eso, no es seguro.

Pero la batalla estaba perdida en cuanto Draco abrió la boca para pronunciar dos simples sílabas…

—So…sa… -Dijo como con un ritmo infantil, instándola a subirse.

Hermione maldijo entre dientes.

—Hurón engominado… -Y al instante ya estaba empujando a todo el mundo para colarse y poder tirarse desde la tirolina Weasley.

* * *

><p>—¡Harry! –Una voz sobresaltó a Harry, que se encontraba tirado en la arena junto a su mejor amigo y de nuevo preguntándose dónde demonios estaba Hermione.<p>

Se levantó y por el fondo vio aparecer a una chica de rostro simpático y con un brillante pelo rosa chicle.

—¡¿Tonks?

La chica agitó la mano mientras se acercaba y Ron se levantó, extrañado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo el pelirrojo boquiabierto.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Ron Weasley. –Replicó la _pelirrosa _haciéndose la ofendida. –Hemos venido de visita.

—¿Hemos? Preguntó esta vez Harry.

La chica sonrió alegremente. Se notaba que le gustaba mucho esa isla y que seguramente no era la primera vez que iba.

—Moody y yo. Ojoloco viene cada vez que Hogwarts decide hacer el viaje.

—Entonces hace casi dos siglos que no pisa la arena… -Se mofó Ron.

—¡Pero si esta es la isla vacacional de los profesores! Vienen todos los veranos desde todos los colegios de magia…

Al parecer, Tonks creía que no les estaba contando nada nuevo, pero Harry no podía imaginarse una imagen en la que la señora Sprout bailara el limbo con un una copa de piña colada.

—Bueno, estoy organizando un partido de voleiplaya… ¿Queréis apuntaros? –Soltó de pronto la joven.

Los dos chicos se miraron… Y ambos negaron a la vez. Eso pareció dolerle a Tonks, pero enseguida el pelirrojo se dispuso a consolarla.

—Verás Tonks… hemos venido a la isla de vacaciones y lo que queremos es relajarnos…

—Vamos, que no queremos mover el culo. –Sentenció Harry.

Tonks los miró entre ofendida y picada.

—Pues bien que mueves el culo para perseguir a su hermana, Potter. –Frunció el ceño mientras miraba a los ojos verdes de Harry y señalaba a Ron.

El moreno se colocó bien las gafas y se quedó sin palabras.

—Tocado y hundido… -Musitó.

Ron, a su lado, le lanzó una mirada no muy benévola. No le terminaba de gustar la idea de que su mejor amigo se tomara tantas confianzas con su hermanita pequeña, pero la verdad, como ya le había dicho Harry… mejor con él que con cualquier otro depravado. Al menos el depravado de Potter era de confianza.

El chico siguió a Tonks y ésta se giró al ver que Ron se había quedado parado.

—¿Y tú no juegas?

—No, no… yo… -Se disculpó Ron.

—¿No puedes venir hasta que no venga tu novia? –Le picó Tonks, sabiendo que ya casi lo había conseguido.

—¿Cómo sabes tú…? –De pronto pareció volver a escuchar la frase. -¡Claro que no! ¡Yo puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana! –Protestó.

—Pues allá vamos, chicos.

De pronto la chica hizo aparecer un balón rosa de voleibol y se lo lanzó a la cabeza al Weasley.

* * *

><p>—¡Voleibol femenino! ¡En la playa de las cabañas! –Uno de los de sexto de Slytherin gritó esto junto a la tirolina Weasley y de pronto todos comenzaron a emocionarse y a salir en estampida hasta donde unos metros más allá se desarrollaba el juego.<br>Fred y George se levantaron de pronto, sin ganas de perderse a las chicas jugando.

—¡Ey, Moody! –Se refirió George al auror que se encontraba mirando su atracción con gesto de gravedad. –_Échale un ojo_ a la tirolina, volvemos ahora…

El hombre lo atravesó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

En la playa de las cabañas, el partido de voleibol acababa de comenzar, y los únicos chicos eran Harry y Ron, pero a pesar de pensar al principio que no tenían nada que hacer contra una aurora, Nymphadora era realmente mala a la hora de darle a la pelota. La magia estaba permitida a la hora de disparar con más fuerza y potencia, pero aun así lo mejor era que Tonks no lo probara o acabaría haciendo daño serio a alguien.

—Menudo timo, yo quería ver chicas… ¡No a Potter y su novia! –gritó alguien del público.

Harry miró a su alrededor, pero Ginny no estaba jugando.

—¿Tu novia? –Preguntó Ron mientras le daba al balón con fuerza, marcando un tanto.

—Creo que se refiere a ti, Ron… -Respondió Potter vacilante

El pelirrojo se desconcertó y eso le dio una oportunidad a Hannah Abbot para golpearle con la pelota y marcarse otro tanto.

¡Sería posible que hubieran acabado jugando al voleibol al fin y al cabo!  
>Un balón vino directo hacia Harry, pero lo esquivó ágilmente gracias a sus reflejos como buscador, pero desgraciadamente esta pelota también le dio a Ron.<p>

—¿Se puede saber por qué todas a mí? ¡Pero si está Malfoy ahí parado como un pasmarote… ¡Dadle a él!

Y era verdad, Draco acababa de observar cómo Hermione había accedido a tirarse por la tirolina con tal de que él se callase.

En ese momento, Harry sacó la pelota y Tonks se relamió los labios.

—¡Esta es la mía! –Gritó justo antes de lanzarle un hechizo potenciador al balón que lo volvió realmente peligroso e hizo que rápidamente se lanzara hacia el equipo contrario.

Harry esquivó la bola de milagro y Ron también lo hizo, sintiendo el aire levantarse por donde pasaba. Suspiró al comprobar que no le había atravesado y de nuevo observó que efectivamente, la pelota se dirigía hacia Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>—Venga Hermione, tú puedes hacerlo. Sólo te tirarás y ese estúpido de Malfoy tendrá que cerrar la boca antes de volver a llamarte aburrida o come libros. –Suspiró y se colocó la cuerda alrededor de la cintura. Estaba a unos cinco metros de altura y ella era conocida precisamente por no amar los lugares altos, pero igualmente se auto convenció de que eso era completamente seguro.<p>

"¿Cómo va a ser seguro si está construido por los gemelos?" Se preguntó su mente, pero ella decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Cuanto antes saltara, antes llegaría al suelo y le habría cerrado la boca al rubio de lejía ese.

—Vamos Hermione… A la de tres… -Se dijo. –Uno… dos… dos y media… -Se mordió el labio. –Dos y tres cuartos…

"Es completamente seguro, vamos" Se dijo con sorna a sí misma.

—Tres. –Murmuró y cerrando los ojos se dejó caer.

A medida que caía llevada por la fricción de las cuerdas, se tranquilizaba más y se reprochaba a sí misma el haberse mostrado tan miedica al principio. ¡Si era divertido!

Abrió los ojos y contempló el mar acercarse rápidamente, la brisa y el sol eran perfectos en ese momento… Pero un grito la sacó de su ensoñación perfecta y giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia donde venía el grito de la multitud.

Era por Draco… algo se acercaba a él rápidamente y todo el mundo gritaba para avisarle. Hermione contempló horrorizada cómo él hacía oídos sordos, ya que la miraba con los ojos como platos al pensar que no se atrevería a saltar.

—¡Malfoy! –Gritó ella misma. El objeto impactaría contra él en un segundo.

Al fin, el rubio se movió como un resorte y se pudo apartar a tiempo, provocando que esa cosa de cuero le rozara los cabellos débilmente.

Toda la gente suspiró al tiempo. Se había librado… pero la pelota no se había parado, sino que seguía ganando velocidad a cada segundo.

—¡Finite incatatem! –Gritó Ojoloco desde su puesto de vigilancia junto a la tirolina, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la pelota ya estaba demasiado cerca y no pudo evitar que impactara en la cabeza de Granger.

Cuando Hermione cayó al agua, ya había perdido la consciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Bueno, no sé cómo os habrá sentado esto de que nos visiten los mejores aurores del cuerpo, pero espero que le stengáis tanto cariño como yo :)<strong>

**No tengo mucho más que decir, he tenido un día muy largo así que sólo espero que me ayudéis a conseguir algún review más para completar mi colección. ¿Me ayudáis? :3**

**Un besazo a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo en Bahikki!**


	8. Soy un desastre

**Hola...**

**No sé cómo comenzar esto, porque como su nombre indica "Soy un completo desastre!"**

**Sé que hace un par de semanas que no actualizo nada y no quiero que esto os haga dudar de que voy a seguir la historia (que por supuestísimo que la voy a seguir) Pero simplemente estoy atravesando un momento peliagudo y durillo que no vi venir por ninguna parte.**

**Este Fanfic trae consigo una serie de responsabilidades que acepté al comenzar la historia, por lo que no puedo dejarlas atrás y no lo hago.**

**Intentaré subir cuanto antes y yo soy la primera que espera ansiosa plantarme delante del ordenador y que me salgan capítulos y más y más capítulos, pero hay situaciones en las que esto es imposible.**

**Siento mucho la espera, pero por favor, no os olvidéis de mí porque sigo dando guerra y el día menos pensado vuelvo.**

**De momento, sólo puedo adelantaros una cosa, el nombre del capítulo siguiente: "Érase una vez una excursión: Parte 1"**

**Muchas gracias y espero de veras que lo comprendáis, no todos los días son buenos y el humor que demuestran Draco y Hermione en cada capítulo no son fáciles de conseguir.**

**Un saludo a todos!**


	9. Érase una excursión: Parte 1

**VIII- Érase una excursión: parte 1**

Cuando Hermione cayó al agua, ya había perdido la consciencia.

El chapoteo golpeó a Draco como una bludger furiosa y de pronto un único pensamiento lo asoló. "Tengo que salvar a Granger"

Con una especie de desesperación que acababa de asentarse en su pecho, saltó corriendo hacia delante, hasta que estuvo a sólo unos metros de la chica. Entonces fue cuando recapacitó.

-¿Qué coño estoy haciendo? –Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Miró alrededor un segundo y vio a todos mirándolo, asombrados. Un solo latido de corazón… miró por última vez al cuerpo inmóvil y balanceado por el agua y disculpándose mentalmente por lo que iba a hacer, se dio la vuelta.

—¡Potter, Weasley! ¡Se os ha caído una sangre sucia!

Sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo. ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy socorría a una manchada ante un apuro? Es más… ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy socorría a alguien que no fuese él mismo?

Pronto, un par de figuras llegaron corriendo y lo miraron ceñudamente. Harry prosiguió y llegó hasta el agua, donde sacó a Hermione que al parecer estaba intacta. Ronald le clavó la mirada duramente.

—Ruin hasta para ti, Malfoy.

Draco le respondió con otra mirada aún más gélida.

—Sí, bueno… cada día intento superarme.

Y tras otra pelea no verbal, Draco se fue, no sin antes empujar al pelirrojo con el hombro al pasar por su lado.

* * *

><p>Nymphadora había irrumpido en la cabaña de Snape sin el menor recato e intentaba convencerlo de una idea estúpida.<p>

—¿Una excursión? –Snape comenzó a pensar la idea de nuevo y llegó a la misma conclusión. -¡No!

Tonks frunció el ceño y cambió su cabello rosa por uno verde hierba durante unos segundos.

—Venga… Los chicos deberían conocer un poco más de esta maravillosa isla.

El profesor movió los labios con desagrado al pensar en el calificativo "maravillosa" que la joven le había otorgado a esa isla inmunda.

—Y además está el volcán… Hitikki es muy importante… -Insistió Tonks una vez más.

Esto llamó la atención de Severus, que no estaba enterado de que una montaña lávica existiera en Bahikki, y de pronto una imagen mental bastante divertida se creó en su mente: Él, en la cima del volcán… sosteniendo a los gemelos sobre la lava con su varita y haciéndoles jurar que no volverían a molestarlo…  
>Incluso la imagen podía mejorarse añadiendo a Potter al pack… sí, y Potter se le resbalaría accidentalmente…<p>

—¿Qué Potter qué? –Preguntó Tonks alarmada.

Snape la miró sorprendido, se había olvidado de que estaba ahí… y ¿Había dicho algo de Potter?

—Potter se alegrará mucho de ir… le gustan las montañas…

—¿Sí? ¡Entonces Harry se lo pasará muy bien!

Severus desvió la mirada y se puso la mano en la barbilla.

—Bueno, la verdad es que es un poco corto de entendederas… tengo la sensación de que se lo pasaría igual de bien jugando con un lapicero.

Tonks abrió los ojos.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Harry es un chico muy despierto!

—Sí, bueno… comparado con sus amigos Weasley y Longbottom… ¿Qué podíamos esperar? -La chica quiso intervenir, pero el profesor seguía hablando. –Por no mencionar a su padre, un orangután cualquiera… Aunque la verdad es que sus amigos también eran verdaderos primates de circo, lo único bueno que tenía era su novia… un completo misterio que saliera con él, realmente.

Tonks carraspeó al ver que Snape no se callaba y finalmente acabó desistiendo.

—Después de la comida nos vemos, avisaré a Ojoloco y a los alumnos de que mañana iremos al volcán Hitikki.

* * *

><p>—¿Estás bien?<p>

—Me duele la cabeza… ahh… mortalmente. –Hermione se desplomó en la cama tras unos intentos más por levantarse. —¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Ginny, pásame el agua! –La voz de Luna se oyó desde la distancia.

La castaña se relajó de pronto en la cama, esperando a que su amiga le pusiera una compresa mojada en la cabeza… Suspiró al notar que la rubia se acercaba y cerró los ojos para intentar disminuir ese punzante dolor de cabeza.

—¡Luna! –La voz de Harry le llegó justo un segundo después de que de pronto su rostro quedara empapado… su rostro y la mitad de su cuerpo, que habían sufrido que Luna les arrojara un caldero de agua.

—Los hidropollos van bien para el dolor de cabeza. –Se excusó Lovegood. –Mi padre siempre lo usa cuando cree que deliro…

—Digamos que Xenophilius-caldero Lovegood no se separa mucho de su cubo de agua. –Se mofó Ron, ganándose una especie de mirada reprobatoria por parte de su hermana.

Desde la cama, Hermione soltó una especie de sollozo ahogado. ¿Dónde estaba la señorita Pince cuando la necesitaba?

—No te preocupes, Hermione… Te traeré algo de comer, llevas casi un día sin echarte nada a la boca…

Esto sobresaltó a la castaña.

—¿Casi… Casi un día? ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

Ron suspiró y se dispuso a explicárselo:

—Estabas en la tirolina de mis hermanos cuando una pelota de Voleibol te golpeó. Perdiste la conciencia y llevas durmiendo desde ayer.

Una corriente eléctrica pasó por el cerebro de Granger.

—¿Desde ayer? –Se exasperó de pronto. –Oh, no… ¡He perdido un día en Bahikki!

—No, claro que no. –Intentó tranquilizarla Ginny. –Aún quedan cinco días por delante. No pasa nada.

—Además, hoy tenemos la excursión al volcán. –Expuso Ron con una sonrisa, pero al instante la borró al pensar que quizás, Hermione no podría ir por el golpe en la cabeza.

Llevaba casi cinco minutos fuera de la cabaña hasta que se atrevió a entrar. Draco no dejaba de dar vueltas desde que el día anterior Granger había sido golpeada por su culpa y ni siquiera había podido dormir a gusto, una voz en su cabeza le recordaba que podía estar herida realmente.

¡Pues que se muera! –Gritaba él cada vez que los remordimientos lo atacaban. Pero éstos volvían.

Finalmente y tras varias vueltas a la cabaña de la castaña, acabó por entrar dando un portazo.

Todos se giraron a mirarlo y de pronto Hermione abrió los ojos en su cama.

¡Está viva! -Gritó su conciencia.

—Ah. Estás viva… -Dijo su boca.

—Oye Malfoy… -Intervino Ron.

—Sí, sí sí… dejadme sólo con la sangre sucia.

Luna, con una sonrisa, como si acabara de pedírselo amablemente, se dirigió a la puerta, pero enseguida la voz de Hermione, autoritaria, la frenó en seco.

—No te vas. Es él el que no tiene que estar aquí.

—Sí se van. –Protestó Draco de nuevo. –Venga Potter, a salvar el mundo a otra parte.

—No.

—Sí.

Ginny y Luna se miraron con extrañeza y finalmente acabaron por abandonar la sala. Ginny agarró a Harry para que lo siguera, pero éste se quedó junto a Ron durante unos segundos más.

—Se van.

—Se quedan.

Vale, podían irse. Esa conversación de besugos no llevaba a ninguna parte.

—Chicos, como os vayáis os juro que… -Vocalizó Hermione justo cuando el portazo la alertó de que se habían quedado solos. –Ten amigos para esto. –Acabó musitando.

Draco compuso una sonrisa triunfal y observó a la leona unos segundos más. Estaba visiblemente más recuperada aunque tuviera un moretón azul en la frente.

—Te veo bien… para ser tú. –Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras esperaba que ella no lo echara a patadas de su cabaña. Realmente se había sentido culpable toda esa noche.

—Muy bien, gracias. Adiós, Malfoy.

—No me digas que te has enfadado…

Hermione se levantó de la cama unos centímetros, pero el dolor de cabeza le impidió moverse mucho más, así que siguió recostada.

Draco vio este movimiento y un atisbo de preocupación lo asoló.

¡Qué se muera! –Aguijoneó su cabeza.

Pero no podía impedir sentir ese extraño malestar al verla tan desvalida, sin fuerzas para moverse… aunque sí para insultarlo.

—Claro que no. ¿Cómo voy a estar enfadada si por tu culpa sólo casi muero y llevo inconsciente casi un día?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—No melodramatices… Encima que he venido a pedirt… -Se cortó en seco. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Pero Hermione ya lo había escuchado.

—¿Has venido a…? ¿A qué has venido Malfoy?

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. Lo había dicho, ahora debía arreglarlo.

—He venido a reírme de ti.

Suficiente. Además de que le había hecho eso… ¿Ahora se creía con derecho a reírse de ella? Hermione sintió la rabia bullir por su dolorida cabeza e instintivamente se levantó, dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre él. Pero en cuanto se despegó de la cama y su pie rozó el suelo, sus piernas cedieron y hubiera caído…

A no ser que Draco no la hubiera agarrado.

Ambos se miraron durante apenas un segundo y Draco la vio perfectamente. Estaban solos, en una habitación con una cama y un millón de cosas que hacer.

¿Qué dices? ¿Con Granger enferma? ¡Qué asco! –Su mente volvía al ataque… para él era horrible su recién descubierta conciencia. Cada vez que pensaba algo medianamente benevolente, ésta tenía que recordarle que él era un gran hijo de…

—¿Tu madre no te enseñó a no tocar a los sangresucias? –La castaña se deshizo de las manos del rubio y se acomodó en la cama de nuevo. Se sentía horriblemente humillada.

Para su sorpresa, Draco esbozó su sonrisa torcida de Slytherin.

—Si supieras las cosas que hago y mi madre no me ha enseñado…

¿Qué era eso? ¿Draco estaba bromeando con ella? ¿Sobre algo sexual y sucio? ¡Qué asco! Bueno, al menos en teoría.

—Bueno me voy. –Se disculpó Draco, que lo único que estaba deseando era no volver a meter la pata en los próximos veinte segundos.

Sin perder más tiempo, se alejó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta… No sin antes esbozar de nuevo su sonrisa torcida.

Hermione lo miró fijamente unos segundos y vio cómo se daba la vuelta.

—Draco… -Comenzó.

El chico se giró rápidamente y la miró.

—Te has… -Hermione no sabía cómo terminar la frase, pero finalmente clavó sus ojos en los interesantes dibujos de la sábana. -¿Drogado?

Malfoy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Tan raro había estado como para que ella creyese eso?

—Sabes Granger… Creo que te hace falta un novio. Cada día estás peor.

Y cerró la puerta sin saber qué más decir.

* * *

><p>—¡Zabini!<p>

Theo aporreó la puerta con fuerza y en cuanto entró, una mano le golpeó y lo tiró al suelo.

—¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Zabini, molesto por el fuerte golpe de su amigo a la puerta. Los golpes aún provocaba un extraño dolor de cabeza en él. Esa resaca había sido la más grande de su vida. Finalmente le dio un nuevo golpe a su amigo, que no dejaba de reírse.

—Ya veo que estás mejor. Dentro de poco te veremos por la playa con tus bermuditas de flores.

Blaise lo miró, ofendido, y se levantó del piso rápidamente.

—Sí, estoy mejor… juro que no volveré a beber en mi vida.

Nott observó que su amigo ya llevaba sus característicos pantalones puestos, por lo que no tardaría en salir a hacer el payaso. Eso lo tranquilizaba.

—Bueno, entonces quítate esa ofensa para la humanidad y coge la mochila. Pelochicle dice que vamos a ir a Hitikki.

—¿Al volcán? –Zabini decidió ignorar el comentario. Sabía que en el fondo Nott se moría de envidia por esos pantalones tan magníficos.

—¿Va a ir la rubita de Ravenclaw?

Theo simplemente sonrió, no quería romperle la burbuja a Zabini tan pronto. ¿Cómo iba a confesarle que él le llevaba siglos de ventaja en la conquista a Lovegood?

—No sé, pero vamos. Creo que se están reuniendo ya.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Senderismo?

—Yo que sé. –Theo suspiró. –Supongo que sólo vamos a salir de la playa un poco… Hay rumores de que Snape quiere tirar a Potter al volcán.

Blaise parpadeó.

—¿Al volcán? Lleva más de mil años inactivo…

Theo lo miró, sorprendido de que su amigo supiera un dato tan característico.

—¿En serio? Bueno… algo que gana Potter.

Blaise sonrió socarronamente.

—Y algo que perdemos nosotros.

* * *

><p>—¡Hola Luna!<p>

—¡George! ¿Qué tal estás?

El pelirrojo se rascó la nuca con timidez y sonrió cuando Luna lo miró.

—Muy bien… Esto… quería preguntarte… Fred y yo hemos pensado que quizás querrías…

—¡Claro!

—No he terminado de decirlo. –George sonrió. Le encantaba la espontaneidad de esa chica.

—Seguro que me encantará. ¿Qué es?

—Estamos planeando un partido de quidditch… -Luna lo miró con curiosidad. –Sobre agua.

—¡Guao! Bueno… realmente… no soy muy buena al quidditch.

—¿Podrías ser la comentarista?

—¡Por supuesto!

George sonrió y se dispuso a irse, pero la voz de Luna lo detuvo unos segundos.

—Nos veremos en el volcán. ¿No?

—Claro… Puede que hagamos alguna broma… -Dijo con tono misterioso.

A Luna se le iluminaron los ojos y se acercó un poco más al chico.

—¿Y no me vas a decir qué? –Su voz era suave y su expresión cálida.

De nuevo un picor extraño se extendió por la nuca de George y tuvo que rascarse compulsivamente. Lo achacó al nerviosismo de que ella estuviera tan cerca.

—Yo… La verdad es que no debería… Esta vez la idea es de Fred y yo…

Luna se acercó un poco más y sus pendientes de rábanos se balancearon.

George volvió a rascarse.  
>—Pensaba que estábamos juntos en esto.<br>El chico tragó saliva. ¿Juntos? ¿Estaban juntos? ¿Salían y no se había dado cuenta?

—¿Ju… juntos?

La verdad es que Luna no se estaba dando cuenta de nada y se preguntaba constantemente por qué estaba George tan nervioso.

—Dijisteis que durante esta semana yo sería una más de los Weasley. –Se avergonzó un poco. Quizás no lo había entendido bien. –Pero no pasa nada… de todas formas lo veré luego…

El gemelo tragó saliva y finalmente recordó. Su cerebro estaba trabajando despacio, parecía que la sangre no le llegaba bien a la cabeza.

—Sí, sí… bueno… luego… ver…

Se recriminó por estar siendo directamente tonto, pero Luna estaba pegada a él… y lo peor es que no se estaba dando cuenta de nada.

Volvió a rascarse la nuca bruscamente y temió hacerse una herida, pero entonces Luna se acercó un poco más a él y le acarició el hombro.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Vale… ya sabía por qué no tenía sangre en la cabeza. Estaba bajando a otra parte de su cuerpo con la que bueno… para qué negarlo… también pensaba.

El roce fue suave y el picor volvió, pero Luna le apartó la mano antes de que pudiera rascarse.  
>La rubia se colocó tras él y paseó unos segundos sus manos por la piel sensible de su cuello. Iba a morir.<p>

El mismo picor infernal lo atenazó, pero no se movió. Al cabo de un instante el escozor paró y Luna se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa. En una mano tenía una especie de bichito que parecería una chinche de verdad si no fuera por la pequeña "W" de su costado. Maldito Fred.

Luna soltó la chinche en el suelo y tras despedirse rápidamente de George, se alejó dando saltos.  
>El pelirrojo había enrojecido más que nunca en su vida y de pronto no pudo evitar recordar un dicho muggle muy popular.<p>

"Donde las dan, las toman"

—Fred… te vas a… -Pero no acabó la frase… sabía de alguien que se iba a quedar sin hacer la broma esa tarde.

* * *

><p>Un grupo de chicos y chicas esperaba en la entrada del bosque. Todos llevaban mochilas y hablaban, nerviosos.<br>Hermione aún estaba un poco convaleciente, pero aun así se encontraba junto a Ron y Harry

—¿Qué creéis que vamos a hacer? —Murmuró una de las chicas de Hufflepuff por detrás.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me conformo con que el idiota de Malfoy no…

—¿Estás bien, Hermione? –Le preguntó Harry, que empezaba a pensar que quizás el golpe de la cabeza había sido más grave de lo que realmente les parecía.

—Sí, sí… Sólo os decía que espero que Malfoy…

Ron suspiró.

—¿Habéis visto a Lena?

Hermione se mostró exasperada. ¿Por qué ninguno la escuchaba?

—Con un poco de suerte el estúpido de… -Volvió a comenzar.

—Pues no, no ha estado por aquí. ¿Y tú has visto a Ginny? –Preguntó Harry con los ojos brillantes. –Cuando no la veo por aquí siento que…

—¡Chicos! –Se quejó Hermione. –La culpa de mi caída la tiene Malfoy… podíais intentar escu…

—¡Oye! ¡Vigila tus intenciones con mi hermana! –Protestó el pelirrojo.

Suficiente.  
>¿Cómo diablos hacían para ignorarla olímpicamente? Se sentía fatal, todo le dolía y además por primera vez en mucho tiempo (sin Malfoy delante) estaba completamente exasperada.<p>

—¡Sois unos egoístas! –Y gritando, se puso frente a sus amigos, obligándoles a escucharla. -¡Sólo espero que Malfoy se tire desde lo alto de la montaña!

Todos se quedaron mirándola durante unos segundos.

—Y parecía enferma… ya ves. –Comentó Harper Reed.

Esto molestó aún más a Hermione, que suspiró de indignación mirando al suelo… hasta que observó unos zapatos de chico acercándose a su posición y entrando en su campo de visión.

Cuando alzó la vista sus ojos se encontraron con unos plateados y sarcásticos… aunque estaban… ¿Dolidos? No, seguramente no… Pero sí ofendidos.

—Yo también te quiero, Granger. –Dijo irónicamente Draco.

Hermione sintió enrojecerse mientras mantenía su mirada… hasta que unos pausados aplausos la obligaron a romper el contacto visual.

—Y tras este emotivo momento en el que ambos se han declarado sus sentimientos. –La voz de Snape arrastraba las palabras incluso más que de costumbre. –Procederemos a hacer la inú… interesante y educativa excursión.

Tonks pegó un saltito de emoción y Ojoloco pareció colocarse un cartel de "nueva alerta permanente".

—Por parejas para subir la montaña. –Indicó Fred, y sonrió maliciosamente. –Granger y Malfoy juntos, así veremos cómo es vuestra convivencia amorosa.

—¿Pero qué…? –Alcanzaron a musitar los dos a la vez, pero de pronto se habían quedado solos: Luna y Ginny, Harry y Ron, Theo y Zabini… Todos estaban juntos ¿En serio tenían que pasar las próximas horas juntos?

Se miraron burlonamente.

—Los sangre pura primero. –Murmuró Draco a la vez que la adelantaba, sin cambiar su expresión de aburrimiento.

—Ya sabes, Malfoy. No hagas caso a ninguna medida de seguridad, agárrate a todas las ramas flojas que veas.

Una especie de sonrisa se expandió por el pálido rostro del Slytherin.

—Te veo creativa. ¿Te ha servido de algo el balonazo en la cabeza? Creo que te la ha arreglado…

Hermione apretó los dientes. Sería mejor ignorarle a partir de ahora. Con una mueca de burla, adelantó al chico y comenzó a caminar a su ritmo, aunque sintiendo el aliento de Draco haciendo cosquillas en su nuca cada vez que se rezagaba un poco. Y puesto que cuando estaba cerca de él el tiempo pasaba más despacio… Supo que ese sería un día muuuy largo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí! Por fiiin! Me ha costado, eh?<br>Bueno chicas, ya he empezado el curso y el ritmo de escritura se ralentiza bastante (si mi ritmo no era lento lentísimo de por sí) Así que voy a hacer todo lo que pueda por actualizar una vez a la semana… (¡aproximadamente!)**

**¿Cómo estáis todas? A mi me espera una buena ración de contestar reviews, pero lo hago encantada ;)  
>Nos veremos por aquí esta semana y muchas gracias a todos los reviews y mensajes de apoyo, sois las mejores lectoras de ff ^^ (y no lo digo por decir)<br>Un gran besazo a todas y aunque no lo parezca, yo siempre estoy por aquí!**


	10. Érase una excursión: Parte 2

**Lo sé lo sé lo sé… Miento más que hablo, y ahora diréis: ¿Tanto tiempo para un chap tan cortito?  
>Bueno, sólo decir que… espero que os gusten los culos.<strong>

* * *

><p>IX- Érase una excursión: Parte 2<p>

—¡Para, Malfoy! ¿No puedes dejar de levantar toda la tierra del suelo?

Ya estaba hasta las narices. Llevaban unas dos horas de caminata ininterrumpida y Draco se había vuelto a poner delante de Hermione.  
>Al parecer, unos minutos antes había decidido que sería divertido arrastrar los pies para que toda la arena saliera despedida hacia la chica, la cual sentía que su dolorida cabeza estallaría de un momento a otro.<p>

El calor era insoportable y hacía rato que se había quitado la camiseta, quedándose sólo con el bikini.  
>Si Hermione supiera que esa era la razón por la que Draco estaba tan nervioso que no podía parar…<p>

—No quiero. –Murmuró el rubio con voz ronca.

Una nueva patada a la arena y Hermione se sintió desfallecer. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de poder gritar: "¡Profesor Snape! Draco Malfoy me está molestando." Pero en ese momento el profesor se encontraba al principio de la gran fila de jóvenes, y lo más cercano que tenía era un Ojoloco Moody al que no le gustaba demasiado Draco.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan insoportablemente infantil?

Draco se detuvo y la miró sarcásticamente.

—O si no… ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a pegar como la otra noche?

Hermione tragó saliva. Ya le extrañaba a ella que ni siquiera lo hubiera mencionado antes. Se lo estaba guardando para el momento preciso.  
>El rubio contempló complacido cómo el rubor subía por el rostro de la joven hasta convertirse en indignación.<p>

—Lo hice por una razón. ¿No la recuerdas? –Hermione intentó conservar su orgullo mirándolo altivamente, pero sus mejillas sonrosadas expresaban todo lo contrario.

—No, la verdad es que no. –Draco estaba disfrutando de hacerla sufrir. –Me besaste y luego me pegaste… como si no hubiera significado nada para ti.

Un par de chicos se giraron al escuchar a Draco lamentarse por el abuso de Hermione y le dirigieron una mirada de desacuerdo a la chica.

—¿Qué…?

Draco sonrió torcidamente y siguió haciendo aspavientos mientras hablaba cada vez más alto.

—Me prometiste tantas cosas… Y al final…

—¡Cállate! –Le gritó Hermione, completamente roja y consciente de que todos la miraban mientras se reían.

—Ahora quieres que me calle… pero me usaste, conseguiste lo que querías y…

Ya no pudo hablar más, pues al instante, Hermione se abalanzó sobre él y le tapó la boca con su propia mano.

Durante los segundos siguientes ninguno de los dos supo cómo reaccionar, y fue entonces cuando ambos repararon en lo cerca que estaban, en el calor que hacía y en la poca ropa que llevaban.

Hermione apartó la mano de los labios del chico, que la miraba intensamente, e intentó alejar también su cuerpo, pero de pronto comprobó que él la tenía sujeta con su fuerte brazo por la cintura.

Sólo un segundo más. Sólo necesitaba un segundo más y rozar una vez más la piel de su abdomen para soltarla… pero cada vez que se proponía alejarse de ella, un nuevo matiz le obligaba a apretarla más hacia él. Su olor, su cabello acariciándole el cuello, su bikini rozándose con su camiseta…

Se aclaró la garganta, pero aun así su voz sonó ronca.

—Deja de jugar. –Advirtió.

Y a Hermione se le olvidó todo lo que había ocurrido. Se le olvidó que él había sido el que había empezado a molestarla y que después había gritado de qué maneras tan impúdicas ella lo había forzado. Simplemente podía pensar en que estaba ahí y que su respiración era tan pesada como la suya.

Finalmente el pálido brazo de él hizo amago de soltarla, pero en realidad, mientras lo hacía, rozó la espalda de la chica y un estremecimiento se apoderó de Hermione.

También Draco lo sintió, por lo que se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Concentrado en controlar la próxima prueba de su excitación que ya era visible en sus pantalones.

La miró a la cara y algo en sus labios lo llamó… como la noche en la que habían jugado a la botella.  
>Podía besarla en ese mismo instante, por supuesto que podía. Y ella no iba a quejarse, sino que también le respondería y disfrutaría tanto como él de besarse, acariciarse y… quién sabe qué más.<p>

Se acercó a los labios de la chica y observó que ella tragaba saliva, pero aun así no se apartaba.  
>¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Lo iba a dejar acercarse más?<br>Hermione intentó respirar hondo para así aclararse, pero sólo consiguió aspirar el aroma del cuerpo masculino de Draco… y esto definitivamente la hizo perder la razón.  
>Al cuerno todo, quería que la besara.<p>

Sus labios se acercaron y se detuvieron un segundo, a tan sólo un suspiro del ansiado beso…

—¡Malfoy y Granger! El enemigo podría estar espiándolos aquí mismo y dudo que esa cercanía pudiera protegerles de algo más que de un resfriado.

Ojoloco hizo su aparición en la escena, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se separaran de un salto. Hermione estaba arrebolada y Draco sentía un profundo fastidio latiendo en sus sienes.  
>Lo curioso es que no sabía si lo que le provocaba ese malestar era haber estado a punto de besarla o no haberlo hecho.<p>

* * *

><p>—Te amo.<p>

—Yo más.

—Yo más.

—No, tonto. Yo más.

El rostro de Ron se tornaba rojizo con cada nueva babosada de su hermana y su mejor amigo… Si volvía a oír alguna tontería cómo esa…

—Yo te quiero más, gatita.

Parvati hizo amago de vomitar y finalmente Ron terminó de sulfurarse.

—¡Se acabó! –Exclamó. –Tú no tienes edad para amar a nadie. –Le gritó a Ginny. – Y tú… ¿Cómo diablos has llamado a mi hermana?

Harry abrió la boca para contestar a su enfadado amigo, pero de un empujón, uno de los gemelos pelirrojos lo apartó del camino con aire emocionado.

—Piénsalo George. –Dijo el pelirrojo. –Todo el mundo quedará maravillado.

—¿De veras? –George miró al suelo, aburrido. -¿Tan seguro estás de que la broma será buenísima, Fred?

—Absolutamente.

Los gemelos comenzaron a andar a la cabeza del grupo, junto a Snape y Tonks.

—Chicos, juntaos a la pared… -decía Tonks mientras vigilaba que todos los alumnos estuvieran bien. -¡Simon! ¡Estoy diciendo que os acerquéis a la pared, el camino es estrecho!

Simon, un joven rubio de Slytherin soltó una risita maliciosa y cesó de empujar a una alumna de Hufflepuff.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que nuestro culo es tan interesante, Fred? –Prosiguió George, que comenzó a hablar un poco más bajo para evitar que algún profesor oyera el plan de su hermano.

—Júntense a la pared. –Repetía con voz monótona Snape. –Júntese Johnson, júntese O'Brian, júntese Patil... Potter…. Usted haga lo que le dé la gana.

Tonks dirigió a su compañero una mirada indignada y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio por eso.

—¿Nuestro culo? –Fred Weasley retomó la conversación. –Dirás _mi _culo.

George se paró durante un segundo y miró significativamente a su hermano.

—Fred… somos gemelos.

—¿Y?

—Tenemos el mismo culo. –Sentenció.

Fred soltó una especie de carcajada y después siguió caminando.

—Claro que sí George… Bueno, de todas formas todo el mundo va a alucinar cuando el globo Weasleyano vuele por encima de nuestras cabezas y se pierda en el volcán.

George puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a seguirle el rollo a su hermano. Poco le duraría porque él ya tramaba una venganza por el asunto de Luna…

* * *

><p>—¡Luna! –Zabini salió corriendo en cuanto divisó una cabellera rubia. A su lado, Theo no supo qué hacer y sin pensarlo dos veces siguió a su amigo.<p>

—Ehm… Hola Zabini… Hola Nott. Ehm… ¿Cómo va? –La chica parecía un poco más distraída que de costumbre, lo cual era extraño.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola? –Preguntó animosamente Blaise, intentando captar la atención de la chica.  
>Luna miró hacia el horizonte unos segundos y de pronto volvió a recuperar el eje de la conversación. Miró al Slytherin y reparó en lo que le estaba diciendo.<p>

—Pues… no estaba sola… estoy con mis amigos…

—Ah, claro… -Se mofó Blaise. –Amigos.

Theo lo miró con censura e intentó arreglarlo.

—Perdónale, se ha tomado un par de pastillas de más esta mañana. –Intentó disculparlo.

Luna los observó con curiosidad de nuevo y tras unos segundos volvió a centrarse.

—Ah, sí… Bueno, estos son mis amigos: _candoplos_ azules. –En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa encantadora que los dos Slytherins no vieron, puesto que estaban buscando a los "amigos" de Luna.

Se hubieran dado cuenta de que esta vez era Luna la "vaciladora" si en ese momento algo no hubiera comenzado a surgir desde las primeras filas de alumnos de Hogwarts.

—¿Por qué hay ahí un…? –Lovegood se quedó con la boca abierta al divisar un enorme y pomposo…

—¡Qué Culo! ¿De dónde ha salido? –Blaise se olvidó de que estaba cortejando a la señorita Lovegood y salió disparado dando extraños saltitos hacia el objeto ano-rmal que se hinchaba y expandía ante ellos.

Fred sonrió, orgulloso de su obra. A unos metros Snape no sabía qué hacer ni decir y junto a ellos, los alumnos contemplaban anonadados esa especie de colchoneta que representaba el culo de, si las chicas no se equivocaban, Fred Weasley. ¡Uno de los bromistas más cotizados de Hogwarts!

—Ala… -Dijo Parvati con una mueca de confusión.

—¡No mires! –Ron se abalanzó sobre Ginny y le tapó los ojos, evitando que viera el trasero de su hermano.

—Ay quita, Ronald. ¿Te crees que nunca he visto un…?

—¿QUÉ? –Harry y Ron la miraron durante unos segundos y Ginny sintió cómo se sonrojaba, pero por suerte alguien la interrumpió.

George vio su oportunidad en ese momento y con un movimiento disimulado de varita, decidió hacer que el culo gigante se abalanzara sobre Severus Snape. No era por manía al profesor, sino porque sabía que Fred acabaría pagando las consecuencias y nunca más intentaría truncarle una conversación con una chica que le gustase.

El gigante trasero flotó pesadamente durante unos segundos antes de caer encima del profesor a cargo de la excursión, que soltó un graaan gritó.

La montaña era demasiado alta y el peso del trasero era superior al que ese suelo rocoso podía soportar sin resquebrajarse. Unas grandes piedras cayeron hacia abajo.

—¡Severus! –Ojoloco adelantó a todos rápidamente y con un movimiento de varita apartó lentamente el culo, que siguió flotando hacia atrás hasta que…

Hermione lo vio acercarse y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca para emitir un grito o algo. La gran masa la empujó hacia fuera del camino, fue casi peor que encontrarte por Hogwarts a Crabbe y a Goyle hambrientos.

—¡Hermione! –Ron pronunció el nombre unos segundos después de que su amiga hubiera caído fuera del camino y observó la escena posterior con los ojos desorbitados.

Hermione había agarrado la mano de Draco, así que cuando ella salió despedida… él también.

Un grito de horror se apostó en su garganta y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a darse el mayor golpe de su vida y quedarse ahí… pero curiosamente no cesó de sentir el brazo de Draco Malfoy rodeándola, y tampoco dejó de sentir la presión de sus labios sobre los suyos. Ya no estaban en el aire, ahora habían aterrizado pesadamente en alguna parte.  
>¿Dónde? Eso daba igual, porque con un ansia desconocida para ella, Hermione abordó la boca del rubio pensando que si iba a caerse desde la cima de una montaña, quería disfrutar ese momento todo lo que fuera posible.<p>

* * *

><p>—Están abajo. Han caído en una cueva.<p>

Harry suspiró aliviado. Pensaba, al igual que casi todos, que habían perdido a los dos chicos. Y la sensación de vivir sin Hermione había sido horrible para todos… bueno, también la muerte de Draco era un poco… ¿apreciada?

—¡¿Estáis bien? –Gritó Ginny, deseando que su amiga contestase.

—Sí. Estamos en… no sé, parece una cueva. –Fue Draco quien respondió.

—No hay peligro. –Comentó Ojoloco. –Están lejos de Hitikki.

—¿Qué no hay peligro? –Esta vez fue la voz histérica de Granger la que se oyó a lo lejos, amplificada por el eco. -¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

—Iremos a buscaros. –Prometió Tonks.

Hermione suspiró y miró desconfiadamente a Draco, que se encontraba en el otro lado de la cueva mirando hacia arriba. Tras ese beso desesperado antes de la hostia final o de lo que fuera a pasar, se habían separado y ni siquiera habían vuelto a mirarse.

—De momento debemos ir a buscar ayuda. –Oyeron que decía una voz desde arriba.

—¿Pero ayuda dónde? –Masculló Hermione casi para sí misma. -¿No tenemos ahí arriba a tres de los magos más poderosos del mundo?

—Volveremos dentro de poco. –Gritó Tonks desde arriba. –No más de tres horas.

¿Tres horas? ¿Querían matarles? Los dos jóvenes se miraron unos segundos y de nuevo volvieron a centrarse en las personas que había arriba, en la montaña.

—¡No podemos esperar tres horas! –Hermione observó que tenía una raspadura en la rodilla y que sus codos tampoco habían salido bien parados del trago. –Necesitamos comer.

—Pues haz aparecer algo. —Sugirió Ron. —¡Volveremos cuanto antes!

Granger frunció el ceño.

—¡No se puede hacer aparecer comida! Es una de las leyes de…

—¿No puedes dejar de hacerte la listilla ni cuando has estado a punto de morir? –Draco se había sentado en el suelo y ahora la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, era la clásica pose de alguien que sabe que nadie le va a ayudar… o al menos no por ahora.

Hermione sintió hervir de cólera y ya había comenzado a insultarle cuando unas nuevas voces llegaron desde arriba.

—Bueno. Vosotros podéis ir a por ayuda, nosotros mientras seguimos viendo el volcán. –Había sugerido alguien.

La noticia le sentó a Hermione como una gran gran gran patada en el trasero, por lo que a la hora de responder a Draco ni siquiera se sintió con fuerzas. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle todo a ella? ¿Por qué ahora se iban de fiesta dejándolos ahí sólos y posiblemente heridos?

—Sinceramente, Malfoy. –Comenzó a decir en voz tan baja que él casi tuvo que acercarse a ella para oírla. -¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Por qué me has tratado así toda la vida?

Él la miró, posando permanentemente sus ojos de hielo en los suyos.  
>Algo le dijo a ella que respondería con una broma o quizás con otro insulto, pero de pronto Draco esbozó una sonrisa y respondió sinceramente.<p>

—No lo sé.

Los segundos pasaron y él no decía nada para complementar esa respuesta tan pobre.  
>Ella abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero enseguida Draco la interrumpió.<p>

—Supongo que es costumbre.

El rubor subió por las mejillas de la chica, que de pronto estaba indignada.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me has estado maltratando siete años por costumbre?

Él se levantó y se acercó a ella, pero desvió la vista para no perder la poca calma que sentía.

— Realmente… ¿pensabas que te diría que te odiaba porque en primero me tiraste del pelo o algo así?

Hermione achinó los ojos en una mueca de desdén.

—Qué gracioso… ¿Te has comido un payaso?

Malfoy compuso una expresión ofendida que hizo reír a Hermione.

—Claro, soy así de gracioso. Por eso soy lo más interesante que ha pasado por tu vida desde hace mucho tiempo, Granger.

La risa cesó y Draco sonrió con altanería.

—No, la verdad es que Ron es mucho más gracioso que tú.

La sonrisa también se desvaneció.

—Pero "Ronnie" no besa mejor que yo. –Sentenció el rubio.

Hermione se dispuso a contestarle rápidamente, pero sabiendo por dónde iban los tiros se calló y reflexionó su respuesta un par de segundos más. Finalmente tuvo que hablar ante la tensa mirada del rubio.

—Malfoy, me da igual lo que digas, no pienso besart…

Pero fue él el que la besó. ¿Por necesidad? ¿Por desafío?  
>Sólo sabía que mientras la besaba evitaba que fuera la repelente Hermione Granger y se convertía de pronto en una mujer nueva y ardiente con la que quería estar a todas horas.<p>

Y algo parecido pensaba ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa! ¿Qué tal estáis? Lo siento, soy un desastre y eso ya lo sabéis, pero lo intento, de veras!<br>Bueno, dejémonos de excusas porque lo que más deseo ahora mismo es que todos hayáis disfrutado del capítulo y os haya gustado. Me encantan las excursiones veraniegas (y si es con Draco, ni os cuento ;) )**

**He estado pensando todas las noches: Mañana subo, mañana subo, mañana subo… porque siento que estoy descuidando un poquito el fandom y para mí Harry Potter es lo mejor que hay por internet!**

**En fin, sólo me queda decir a todos que muchas gracias por los reviews, me encantan y me emociono cada vez que entro y veo que tengo uno nuevo, de veras. Obviamente no escribo para conseguir reviews, pero antes de ayer entré a ff y vi uno nuevo y me dije a mí misma: Ya va siendo hora de subir algo nuevo, que estas chicas van a empezar a odiarte!  
>Así que gracias gracias gracias (yo y mi manía de repetir las palabras tres veces) por los comentarios a mi fic, me motivan muchísimo!<strong>

**Así que chicas, ahora estoy entrando en la recta de los cien reviews… si me ayudáis a pasar de los cien os recompensaré muy muy muy bien, de verdad ^^ (Uy, que chantajiiistaaa)**

**Bueno, que me enrollo aquí como el papel higiénico! Un beso a todos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que espero, sea pronto.**

**Review me! ;)**


	11. Quidditch acuático

**¿Os habíais olvidado de mí? ¡Más os vale no hacerlo!**

**Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi amiga y colega escritora EmzF. Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado tanto con todas estas cosas y de todas formas espero haberte ayudado yo también! **

**Os recomiendo muy mucho escuchar "From Yesterday" de 30 Seconds to Mars. He rallado la canción mientras escribía por escucharla tanto!**

**Y como último punto… ¿Quién es un/a aventurero/a? Os espero en el mensaje de abajo, disfrutad el capítulo.**

* * *

><p>10- Quidditch acuático.<p>

Quedaban cuatro días en esa paradisiaca isla y todo… casi todo el mundo estaba relativamente feliz. Pero Draco Malfoy se levantó con el pie izquierdo esa mañana.

—Pues si quiero besarla la beso, y si deseo hacerlo aunque ella no quiera… también lo hago.

Theo cerró los ojos. Ya volvía Draco con la misma perorata. Tirado en el sofá, Nott movió los labios mientras su amigo hablaba, sabiéndose cada sílaba que el rubio pronunciaba.

—Aunque bueno. Todavía no se ha inventado la chica que rechace un beso mío.

El castaño abrió la boca para contestarle, pero ya sabía de sobra que Draco no le dejaría pronunciar ni una palabra y seguiría hablando.

—Calla, Theo. Ya sé lo que vas a decir: Granger me ha rechazado. Pero parece que te olvidas de que… e_so… _no es una chica. Y vuelvo a recalcar que ella no me ha rechazado sino que seguramente se ha dado cuenta de que…

—Soy muy hombre para ella. –Concluyó Theo histéricamente. -¡Ya lo has dicho mil veces, Draco! ¡Deja de pensarlo si sabes que te enfada tanto!

Malfoy saltó como un resorte de su cama, y se plantó de pie frente al sofá del que su amigo luchaba por levantarse para ponerse a su altura.

Levantó un dedo amenazadoramente.

—¿Enfadarme? ¿Enfadarme? Parece que no te has enterado de nada de lo que te he dicho, Theo. Parece que Lunática te está comiendo el coco lentamente o algo así. –La mirada fría de Draco le transmitió a Nott que ese comentario había sido fabricado solamente para… sólo para joderle.

Las miradas de los dos chicos se cruzaron en una extraña pelea de genios y finalmente, Theo se vio obligado a contestar con el mismo tono de prepotencia que Draco había usado.

—No deberías decirle algo así a la única oreja que está escuchándote ahora mismo.

El cuerpo del rubio se tensó y miró cínicamente a su amigo.

—Yo no te he pedido que…

—Tú nunca pides nada. –Interrumpió Nott. –Pero sin embargo siempre se te concede todo. Injusto… ¿No?

—Mira, Nott. Si todo esto es porque de veras te molesta el tema de tu querida Lunática…olvídalo, sólo he dicho lo que pienso.

Theo apretó los puños y se culpó a sí mismo por estar dejándose llevar por la rabia y el carácter, pero una vez había comenzado esa conversación con Draco, no pudo parar. En su mente se clavaba el desprecio con el que Malfoy pronunciaba la palabra "Lunática" y una vena latía rápidamente en su sien.

—¿Quiere eso decir que yo también puedo decir lo que pienso? Porque creo muchas cosas… como que Granger te dejó colgado ayer porque pasa de tu culo y prefiere el de Weasley o el iluminado culo de Potter… Admítelo, lo que te jode es que no te haga ni puto caso. Un golpe duro por parte de una impura, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Draco brillaron con furia durante un segundo y con un rugido sordo no pudo más que abalanzarse sobre ese amigo que se estaba comportando como un verdadero cabrón. Apretando el puño lo enterró en la mandíbula de Nott, cuya pierna pateó la espinilla de Malfoy. En menos de cinco segundos, ambos rodaban por el suelo intentando matarse el uno al otro.

* * *

><p>—¡Sonreíd!<p>

Tonks pulsó el botón de la cámara y salió disparada hacia los alumnos que esperaban pacientemente frente al caballete de la cámara, posando.  
>Snape, en el medio, dirigía una mirada pasiva a Hermione, que se encontraba frente a él mientras abrazaba a Ginny y a su lado Zabini sonreía confiadamente al objetivo, mostrando su sonrisa de un millón de dólares. Detrás del todo, Ron salía con los ojos cerrados y expresión de dolor por el pisotón que Harry acababa de darle al ser empujado por Crabbe, cuyo cuerpo eclipsaba a cuatro alumnos. Delante del todo se apreciaba a una Tonks sonriente y saltando en el aire para llegar a tiempo al temporizador de la foto…<p>

Clac.

La foto estaba hecha.

Clac.

El caballete con la cámara se cayó haciendo un ruido sordo y todos miraron cómo el agua de la playa se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el aparato.

—Mier… -La pelirrosa se abalanzó hacia su cámara y la sujetó, comprobando que no había sufrido ningún daño. –Uff… -suspiró aliviada.

Todo el mundo comprobó asombrado cómo por primera vez Tonks no se las había arreglado para que la cámara no sólo cayera, sino que también saliera disparada y se perdiera en la lejanía del mar y un rayo apareciera y la carbonizara. Eso era típico de ella.

Se levantó con dificultad, quitándose la arena del bikini y encendió de nuevo la cámara digital que había le había regalado su padre por su último cumpleaños.

—Creo que hemos conseguido la foto… -La joven miró la última foto hecha y sonrió al ver la mitad de la imagen ocupada por su rostro y su pelo puntiagudo, a su espalda se veía a Severus con cara de ajillo y a los chicos sonriendo contentos. –Bueno, chicos… ahora…

Un grito rasgó el momento y un gruñido masculino se levantó por encima de las voces cada vez más decreciente. Todos los alumnos callaron al ver aparecer en escena a Ojoloco Moody… con dos chicos agarrados por las orejas.

—¿Les parece un acto de raciocinio y madurez patalearse como… como bestias oscuras?  
>Los jóvenes Slytherins intentaban zafarse del agarre del viejo Ojoloco, pero finalmente Draco y Theo desistieron y procedieron a vivir la humillación pública que estaba por llegar.<p>

Hermione soltó un bufido.

—Madurez… claro…

Su amiga Ginny la observó durante unos segundos. Todavía estaba preguntándose qué había ocurrido realmente el día anterior cuando se había quedado atrapada con Malfoy. Hermione sólo había dejado claro que: a) Había dejado a Malfoy colgado y b) Malfoy era gilipollas.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione?

Hermione volvió a bufar. Estaba de mal humor y todo era por culpa de Malfoy. Ya estaba cansada: Malfoy por aquí, Malfoy por allá. ¿Eso era todo? ¿No había nada de ese Draco que ella había podido vislumbrar alguna que otra vez? No, sólo era Malfoy.

Finalmente sólo miró a su amiga y volvió a centrar su atención en el auror, que seguía echándoles un sermón a los dos chicos, pero al menos ya les había soltado las orejas.

—No deberíais pelearos cuando el enemigo está acechando ahí afuera. ¡Debéis estar unidos!

—¿Qué jodido enemigo? –Terminó por gritar Malfoy mientras clavaba su mirada en Moody. -¡Estamos en una puta isla desierta!

Theo se frotó la oreja dolorida y tuvo que reconocer que estaba de acuerdo con su amigo… o ex amigo… o lo que fuera.

El auror respiró pausadamente y se giró hacia Malfoy, acercándose a él con parsimonia.

—Oh, oh… -Se oyó musitar a Tonks desde detrás.

—¿De veras te crees que no necesitas prestar atención, Malfoy? ¿Crees que el contrario no puede estar mirándote la espalda, sabiendo cuándo puede clavar el cuchillo?

Draco tragó saliva, pero siguió con su porte orgulloso. Bastante había tenido en ese día como para tener que soportar al chiflado ese.

—Lo que creo es que… -Comenzó a decir Malfoy malhumorado, pero Moody no le dejó terminar la frase y con voz dura murmuró.

—Diez puntos menos para Slytherin… cada uno.

Todos los miembros de la casa de las Serpientes contuvieron la respiración unos segundos, enojados con Nott y con Draco. Entonces George interfirió.

—No es por ser aguafiestas. –Dijo, y sólo consiguió ganarse unas cuantas miradas despectivas por parte de los verdes. –Pero ahora mismo, tras seis días de desmadre en esta isla… ¿De veras podemos saber si los marcadores de todas las casas siguen en positivo y no contamos con menos cincuenta puntos?

Todos se escandalizaron. ¿Y si ese año nadie ganaba la copa de las casas porque simplemente nadie tenía puntos?

—Yo creo que se les debería conmutar el castigo. –Intervino Blaise alegremente.

—¡Calla, Zabini! –Le reprendió Theo.

—Sí, sería lo mejor… -Apuntó Tonks.

Snape como toda respuesta se miró las uñas. Tenía calor, le picaba la arena en esas sandalias ridículas y a pesar de ser pronto y ni siquiera haber desayunado… ya quería acabar ese día cuanto antes.

—También podrían retirárnoslo… -Murmuró Draco.

—Podrían quedarse sin el partido de quidditch. Eso sería justo… -Intercedió Harry con aire sospechosamente inocente.

Malfoy desvió su mirada a Potter y deseó su muerte entre dientes.

—¿Y por qué no cogemos tu escoba y te la metemos por…? –Contestó el rubio, pero Blaise adelantó y decidió intervenir.

—No hace falta que se queden sin jugar el partido. –Theo lo miró esperanzado. –Podrían ser los encargados de coger las pelotas perdidas. –Dictaminó al fin Blaise con expresión satisfecha, como si hubiera sido una gran idea.

Un extraño tic nervioso se apoderó del ojo derecho de Draco mientras la palabra "recogepelotas" le taladraba la cabeza.

—Antes prefiero jugar de _bludger… _-Murmuró Draco, rumiando su rabia.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada satisfecha, intentando aparentar que lo estaba… sin mucho éxito.

—¿Qué te pasa con él? ¿Por qué no dejas de portarte así? –Le recriminó Ginny en voz baja.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Parecía que su autodeterminación de odiar a Malfoy públicamente no estaba dando resultado con Ginny, y a cada segundo, la pelirroja parecía apreciarla menos.

—Nada. Simplemente me alegro de que ahora se vaya a dedicar a recoger pelotas. Se lo merece.

Ginny bufó y miró a su amiga durante unos segundos.

—No te reconozco, Hermione. –Terminó por sentenciar.

* * *

><p><em>Unas dieciséis horas antes…<em>

—Malfoy, me da igual lo que digas, no pienso besart… -Dijo firmemente Hermione.

Pero al instante los labios cálidos de él se abalanzaron sobre ella con tanto ímpetu que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

Se estabilizó y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le estaba respondiendo el beso. ¿Por qué? Porque quería. Hermione se dio cuenta de que poco a poco estaba cambiando. ¿Desde cuándo ella podía hacer tantas locuras sin siquiera pensarlo después? ¿Desde cuándo robaba sombrillas, emborrachaba a la gente y besaba a desconocidos?  
>Desde que había llegado a esa isla. Desde que Malfoy se le había acercado a ella por primera vez.<br>_Él la estaba cambiando._ Era la única respuesta.

Poco a poco se intentó separar de sus labios ansiosos de él, pero cuánto más se alejaba ella… más se acercaba él.  
>Posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Malfoy intentando arrancarlo de su lado, pero él lo interpretó como un arrebato de pasión y bajó su mano hasta posarla en su…<p>

—¡Para, canalla!

Gritó Hermione Granger contra la boca de él justo antes de morderle el labio.  
>Draco saltó hacia atrás como en una película y se pasó la mano por sus labios, sintiendo cómo la sangre comenzaba a propagarse por su boca.<p>

—¡¿Qué pasa contigo? –Exclamó.

Hermione podía ver la rabia agolpándose en los ojos del chico y decidió la única manera de evitar implicarse _aún más _con ese chico, sólo le quedaba hacerlo enfadar _más._

—¡Pareces un pulpo, Malfoy!

Draco se quedó estupefacto. Era la primera queja que recibía de una chica a la que acababa de besar y además era la primera queja que recibía de una chica a la que no se había beneficiado… ¡Joder, era la primera queja de una chica que recibía!

—¿Un pulpo?

—Sí, una de esas cosas con tentáculos… ¿Te hago un dibujo?

Hermione tragó saliva, debería callarse pero eso no podía estar pasándole a ella. Estaba en una cueva, a tres horas de la salvación y con Draco Malfoy, al que por cierto, había pensado en besar… y quizás algo más apenas unos minutos antes.

Draco aún no podía reaccionar. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Tenía que ser un sueño, una pesadilla. ¿Quién en su sano juicio desafiaría a Draco Malfoy? Por Merlín, era inconcebible.

—¡Pues tú pareces una rata! –Contraatacó.

—¡Y tú un hurón!

—Hipopótamo.

—¿Qué? ¡Tejón!

Draco la miró aún más ofendido.

—¿Hufflepuff, yo? Pues tú pareces una sangre sucia… Ah no, _lo eres._

Hermione pudo sentir cómo durante unos segundos su corazón se paraba y su cerebro se quedaba sin poder… sin querer pensar.  
>Lo había dicho y… la verdad. ¿De qué se extrañaba? ¿Acaso creía que él no usaría ese insulto después de haberla besado un par de veces?<br>Sin darse cuenta, caminó un par de pasos hacia atrás y pudo contemplar la sonrisa de Draco al saber que la había herido. ¿Cómo podía querer a alguien qué…?

Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Había dicho querer? Quería decir repudiar, odiar, detestar, repeler, aborrecer… Mierda, no había más sinónimos.  
>Alzó la cabeza una vez más y sintió que se había pegado a la pared de la cueva. Eso era todo lo lejos que podía estar de él… tanto física como emocionalmente.<p>

Malfoy giró la cabeza, no quería seguir fingiendo que cuando había visto el insulto llegar a la chica y había observado su rostro congestionarse no había sentido nada.  
>¡Rayos! ¿Espera, rayos? ¿Cómo que rayos? ¡Coño!<br>Esa Granger bienhablada estaba comenzando a cambiarle…  
>Se pasó la mano por la frente, intentando olvidar lo que había pasado hacía un minuto, pero no lo consiguió.<p>

Caminando hacia el lado opuesto de la cueva al ocupado por ella, Draco deseó que esos malnacidos que habían prometido llegar en tres horas, llegaran en menos de cinco minutos.

* * *

><p>—Y el partido comienza… ¡Ya!<p>

Harry Potter alzó la cabeza y observó cómo la pelota dorada, la snitch, desaparecía cortando el aire.  
>Con un movimiento ágil, subió arriba del "campo" para observarlo todo.<br>Realmente no había campo, sino que estaban jugando encima del agua, a no mucha distancia de la orilla.  
>A unos metros, en la arena, se veía a todos los alumnos gritar y cantar como locos vestidos con sus bikinis y bañadores.<br>Se estaba realmente bien allí… Junto a él pasó una bludger pasó, haciendo que su despeinado cabello se despeinara realmente… bueno, que se despeinara más, para entendernos.

—Y ahora nos vendría bien que Potter dejara de mirar a las musarañas. –Comentó Ojoloco desde el altavoz.

Harry se dio por aludido y decidió bajar un poco, para observar el partido más de cerca.  
>Ron miraba interesado hacia el campo contrario. Por primera vez sus compañeros no eran sólo Gryffindors, sino también varios Hufflepuffs.<br>Los contrarios eran, evidentemente, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

Ron miró hacia la orilla con aire ausente.

—¡Ron! Atento a las quaffles. Lena no puede vernos ahora así que céntrate.

Ron asintió y dudando un poco volvió a centrarse en el juego, pero enseguida observó una quaffle medio loca que pasó por su lado y salió del campo.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Pelota! –Gritó Harry, disfrutando enormemente del momento.

—No sabes qué haría con una quaffle y tu cabeza, Potter… -Murmuró el rubio mientras volvía a enviar la pelota hacia dentro del campo.

El juego se reanudó enseguida y no tardó en generarse la primera disputa entre bateadores, que se amenazaban con los bates.  
>Ginny Weasley se acercaba a Tonks, que sujetaba el bate con torpeza.<p>

—¡Me has dado en la cabeza! –Gritó Crabbe.

Nymphadora sintió cómo se ponía roja.

—Ha sido un accidente. –La defendió Ginny.

—¡Pero ha sido una falta! –Opinó de nuevo Crabbe mientras se masajeaba la cabeza. -¿Quién le ha dejado un puto bate a esta?

—¡Reanudad el juego! –Gritó Blaise, el buscador del equipo de Slytherin y Ravenclaw… a falta de Draco.

—¡Sois vosotros los que no dejáis que volvamos! –le respondió Potter, cortante.

—Y parece que se está formando algún tipo de problema en el centro del campo. –Narraba Ojoloco atentamente. -¡Malfoy deja de gritar palabrotas!

Draco siguió con su retahíla de "Potter te voy a hacer pedazos, nadie se burla de un Malfoy, esto es humillante, viejo tuerto y gritón…"

—¿Podemos seguir jugando? –Ron comenzaba a aburrirse, y la verdad es que quería bajar ya de la escoba y encontrarse de nuevo con Lena.

—¡Exigimos un pago por el golpe! –Crabbe miró desafiante a Tonks y ella tuvo ganas de estamparle de nuevo el bate en la cabeza.

—¿Qué golpe? –Zabini también comenzaba a aburrirse, su cuerpo necesitaba desesperadamente descargar la adrenalina. –¡Si dudo que haya podido encontrar tu cabeza sin haberse chocado con tu jodida barrig…!

Harry se acercó a él lentamente.

—¿Pero tú de qué parte estás? –Le preguntó

Blaise pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos.

—De las chicas guapas. –Contestó con una gran sonrisa mientras dirigía su mirada a Ginny y a Tonks.

Harry se dispuso a responder celosamente cuando una pequeña estela dorada pasó por su lado y menos de dos segundos Blaise y él ya habían desaparecido detrás de la snitch.

Ojoloco, ya casi desesperado por el conflicto, acabó poniéndose en pie.

—¡Dejemos que juzgue el problema de los bateadores el árbitro imparcial! –Sentenció.

Snape se alzó junto a él y murmuró.

—A favor de Slytherin.

* * *

><p>—Slytherin: ciento veinte puntos, Hufflepuff y… bueno, Gryffindor: cien puntos.<p>

—Pero si no juega sólo Slytherin, es Slytherin junto a Ravenclaw… -Murmuró Hermione desde la playa.

Luna siguió animando a los equipos tras una mirada de reojo a su amiga.

—¡Y Ginny Weasley ha conseguido la quaffle! Un pase perfecto, pero… no, han perdido la pelota… ¿Un momento…? ¿Qué es eso? ¡Algo se acerca, algo se acerca por detrás! ¡Peligro! Perdón, es un pájaro. Sí, no pasa nada. Proseguimos.

—¡Blatching! –Gritó Snape. -¡Nymphadora ha vuelto a golpear a Parker!

—¡Parker lleva todo el partido debajo de la escoba de Tonks! –Protestó Ginny, en uno de sus accesos de violencia. –¡Que juegas con ellos, Parker, no con nosotros!

Ron realizó una parada con maestría y todos en la playa aplaudieron sonoramente.

Hermione miró en los alrededores. Hacía unos minutos que no escuchaba a Malfoy gritando palabras malsonantes.

—¿Dónde está Dra…? –Comenzó a preguntar, pero un grito la alertó de que ya lo había encontrado.

—¡Quita, Zabini, que yo la cojo!

No… Hermione se llevó la mano a la cara. Ya estaba, Malfoy no había soportado más de media hora sin atraer toda la atención. Se acababa de colar en el campo y rápidamente perseguía la snitch dorada.

—Malfoy. ¡Sal del campo ahora mismo! –gruñó Moody, pero el rubio hizo oídos sordos.

—¿Qué diablos haces, Malfoy? –Le preguntó Harry mientras aceleraba el ritmo y estiraba la mano, intentando al menos rozar la snitch.

—No voy a permitir que ganes, Potter. –replicó él simplemente.

Durante unos segundos tensos, ambos se pelearon y empujaron por conseguir la snitch. Incluso Harry hubiera podido jurar que Malfoy le había mordido, pero ninguno cejó en su intento de conseguir la pequeña bolita dorada.

—Quita cabeza rajada… -Musitó Draco con voz forzada, mientras luchaba por no perder la velocidad.  
>—¡Se te ven las raíces! –Le contestó Harry como única pulla.<p>

La pelotita seguía escurriéndose por delante a cada movimiento que hacían…

—¡Suelta!

—¡Suelta tú!

—¡Déjame!

Las escobas estaban fuera de control.

—¡Potter! –Advirtió Draco gritando, pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
>En unos segundos, ambos cayeron al agua, salpicando tremendamente a los demás jugadores… Pero entonces, un destello dorado se extendió en la superficie.<p>

—¡Fin del partido! –Sentenció Ojoloco y toda la playa se deshizo en vítores y alabanzas.

Cuando Draco y Harry, completamente mojados, consiguieron salir del agua, observaron a Blaise Zabini alzando la snitch orgullosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Aloha!<strong>

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta, disgusta, repatea, enfada, mola, encanta… etc, etc?  
>Muchas gracias por haberme leído y por seguir leyéndome aunque sea una tardona, pero sabéis que aunque tarde, no os dejaré tiradas.<strong>

**Para quien me haya dicho antes: "Sí, yo soy aventurer!" aquí os propongo un reto genial para un foro que estoy comenzando junto a mi inseparable tocaya. El foro es "The Ruins" y aquí os pongo directamente la dirección del Reto Primum.**

**Ht tp : / / forum . fanfiction . net / topic / 100121 / 52066852 / 1 /** -**(Juntar los espacios para acceder)**

**El reto consiste en hacer un one shot y… bueno, podréis encontrar allí cualquier información que necesitéis... y si no, ya sabéis que yo estoy aquí y podéis preguntarme cualquier cosa y me haría mucha ilusión tener a alguna de mis lectoras en el foro… ;)**

**Muchas gracias a todas por esos reviews fantasticiosos que me encantan y a todos esos anónimos que me leen y también me regalan un ****review****.  
>Y cómo no, a esos lectoras de las sombras a los que también adoro e incluso he tenido el placer de conocer a alguna!<strong>

**Gracias a quienes obsequian mi trabajo ^^ :**

**Violines de Violeta, I . love . colmillos, Lily Masen de Lioncourt, Emma Felton, Pamex17, Kathelyn Greene, lobita22, sailor mercuri o neptune, Herm, sofia de Lautner, Niktee Blume, Cherry Berry Forever and Ever, Ignea1996, Mirak94, Chibi Neko Kuroii…**

**Creo que están todos ^^**

**¡Un besazo!**


	12. Con los amigos todo vale

**Por fin un nuevo día en nuestra isla favorita. Parece que la cosa se pone tierna…**

* * *

><p><strong>XI- Con los amigos todo vale<strong>

El desayuno se desarrollaba con normalidad en la exótica Bahikki: Un panecillo por aquí, una tostada por allá… un huevo frito volando, un incendio en el plato de Finnigan…

El séptimo día de vacaciones estaba en marcha.

Un trozo de beicon impactó en la mejilla de Pansy Parkinson, que se quejó sonoramente con un: "¿Quién ha sido el imbécil…?"  
>Pregunta que se respondió automáticamente unos segundos después cuando Blaise sonrió con picardía.<p>

—No sé por qué no me sorprende. –Murmuró por lo bajo la chica antes de volver a centrarse en su revuelto de huevos.

Apenas un par de minutos después, otro pedazo de beicon le engrasó completamente la nariz.

—Vamos a ver, Zabini… -Explotó la morena, que al parecer no estaba de humor en absoluto. -¿Qué demon… -Pero se vio interrumpida cuando el que sonrió lentamente frente a ella fue Theo.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco y miró de nuevo a su plato.

—Por favor, decidme que al menos esta vez os han pagado por fingir tener tres años. –Dijo entre dientes.

Al instante, los dos chicos aparecieron a su lado.

—Alguien tiene un mal día… -Insinuó Theo.

Pansy esbozó una sonrisa amarga que abarcó también sus ojos verdes, restándoles brillo y si en algún caso pudiera haberla, también suavidad.

—O una mala semana… -Intervino Blaise, dejándolo caer.

Pansy tragó grueso, pero no alzó la cabeza para mirar a sus amigos. Sí, realmente no había estado demasiado contenta ni alegre en esos siete días y aunque lo había intentado, no había conseguido dar con la razón. Tomó un pedazo de huevo y se lo llevó a la boca, pero una mano morena le quitó el tenedor y se comió el huevo antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

—¡Estos huevos son basura! –Exclamó Blaise con una sonrisa, dejando aparte el tenedor.  
>Finalmente, Pansy resopló y miró a sus amigos.<p>

—¿Qué ocurre, Pans? –Theo se alisó la camisa y se sentó junto a ella, dejando a Blaise su anterior sitio sobre la mesa. -¿Es por Draco y Granger?

Parkinson bufó profundamente. ¿De veras creían que eso podría importarle ya? Daba lo mismo, hacía tiempo que había perdido a Draco… años quizá.

—¡Claro que no! –Exclamó. –No, en absoluto…

Nott le dirigió una mirada desconfiada. Ya comenzaba a pensar que no entendía a las mujeres, pero no era una frase para soltar tan a la ligera delante de su amiga.

—¿Seguro? –Blaise bebió un vaso de zumo y se lo apartó sonriendo. –Puajj… intragable.

—¡Blaise! ¡Deja de criticar la comida! –Parkinson no soportaba cuando Zabini hacía cosas así porque siempre acababan del mismo modo.

Con una sonrisa realmente contenta en el rostro, Blaise volvió a la carga:

—No me extraña que no adelgaces comiendo estas cosas. Con razón te trajeron en thestral en vez de en traslador con nosotros...

La bofetada no tardó en llegar, borrando la sonrisa socarrona del Slytherin y sí, dolió, pero Pansy estaba disimulando una sonrisa, en el fondo le había hecho gracia la broma de mal gusto. Y Zabini ya no se dio cuenta de si el golpe dolía o no lo hacía puesto que había conseguido lo que quería, que se olvidara aunque fuera durante unos segundos de que estaba triste y enfadada.

—Eres idiota.

—Por eso somos amigos.

Se miraron unos segundos y Blaise esbozó una amplia sonrisa que borró la mueca solitaria de Pansy. Él siempre la hacía reír aunque no quisiera.

—Ejem… -El carraspeo repentino de Nott los sacó rápidamente de su ensoñación. –Voy a tomar un poco el sol… tengo que prepararme porque estar tarde iré abuscar a Lovegood… ¿Vienes o ya te has rendido, Blaise? –Miró a su amigo con desconfianza.

Ante todo pronóstico y al ver la nueva mueca de Pansy porque iban a dejarla sola de nuevo, Zabini negó con la cabeza.

—Mi nena necesita a su papaíto. –Dijo señalando Pansy, que fingió enfadarse de nuevo.

En sólo una nueva mirada pudo expresarle lo agradecida que se sentía por que alguien se quedara con ella en esos momentos en los que todos estaban siempre ocupados.

Y sin saber por qué, eso a Blaise le hizo sentirse bien.

* * *

><p><em>Tus ojos son como el mar y tu cabello como la arenera<br>Tus pendientes son cómo rábanos, bueno son rábanos  
>Que combinan con tus manos<br>Y con tu bonita… tetera…_

¡No!  
>¡No!<br>¡NO!

¿Cómo que tetera?  
>George arrugó el papel y lo tiró al suelo, junto a los otros quince. No salía nada coherente de su mente, ¿en qué momento se le había ocurrido escribir poesía?<br>La culpa era de Luna… lo estaba volviendo loco poco a poco y no era el tipo de locura que podría soportar.  
>Se levantaba pensando en ella, se asomaba a la ventana para verla, por las tardes la buscaba…<p>

Eso no podía ser bueno, ¿no?

—¿Qué es esto?

La voz de su hermano gemelo le sobresaltó y rápidamente intentó coger los papeles que había en el suelo, pero ya era tarde. Fred ya tenía un folio arrugado en sus hábiles manos.

—Si yo tuviera una aceituna.-Comenzó a leer. -La llamaría como tú… Luna.

George sintió cómo el color rojo subía por sus mejillas y su dignidad descendía hasta límites insospechados. Pensó que Fred se echaría a llorar de risa, que explotaría tras horas riéndose, que gritaría por todo Bahikki que su hermano estaba enamorado de Luna Lovegood… pero al contrario, se sentó a su lado con sólo una sonrisa.

—Estás bien pillado, Georgie…

Al no ver burla en su rostro, decidió participar en la conversación. ¿Qué tramaba su hermano?

—Ni te lo imaginas…

Bajó la cabeza, resignado, pero la mano de Fred se colocó firmemente sobre su hombro y le instó a levantarse.

—Pues entonces no entiendo qué haces aquí aún. ¡Ve a decírselo de una vez!

—Sí claro, puedo poner un cartel.

Fred pareció meditarlo unos segundos rozándose la barbilla con los dedos.

—Con luces de neón. –Propuso.

George puso los ojos en blanco. Fred no desistiría.

—No te vas hasta que no me declare, ¿no?

—No. –Contestó con una mueca afable en el rostro. -¿Quién te rechazaría con lo guapo que es tu hermano?

—¿Ron?

—No, Ginny.

—Ginny no es un hombre.

—Pues entonces Harry.

—Pero Harry es el hermano más feo que tenemos.

—¡Vete!

Con una palmada en la espalda, Fred despidió a su hermano y se tiró en la cama. Realmente esperaba que todo le fuera bien.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo?<p>

Llevaba siete días en Bahikki y Hermione no había estudiado ni una décima parte de lo que se supone que debería haberlo hecho. ¿Se estaba volviendo una descuidada?  
>Cogió el libro de Aritmancia y lo depositó en la cama intentando no dar un golpe con el colchón que pudiera hacer las sábanas volar, porque la verdad es que el libro era grande grandísimo.<p>

Pasó un par de páginas y ojeó las palabras, sabiendo su significado pero sin asimilarlo… ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué perdía la concentración tan fácilmente?

Un millón de preguntas se agruparon en su cabeza y cuando, agobiada, se tumbó en la cama cerrando los ojos… Una imagen impensable se apareció en su mente: Ella besando a Malfoy la noche que jugaron a la botella detrás del cenador…

¡NO!

Se levantó rápidamente y se apartó del libro como si éste quemara. Necesitaba tomar el aire.  
>Abrió la puerta y se lanzó desesperadamente hacia el exterior, sin darse cuenta de que se acababa de chocar con Luna hasta que oyó el grito de la rubia.<p>

—Lo… lo siento. Aire… necesito aire… -Gimió trabajosamente.

Luna simplemente compuso una mirada extrañada, pero enseguida la sustituyó por una nerviosa cuando vio que dos figuras se acercaban poco a poco a la cabaña: George y Theo.

* * *

><p>Hermione acababa de empotrarse literalmente contra Theodore Nott, uno de los Slytherins que últimamente prestaban demasiada atención a Luna… Pero no quería hablar de Slytherin, no no y no.<p>

Eso era justamente lo que no quería pensar: en chicos con rostros altivos vestidos de verde y con la nariz en alto… Por eso no pudo reprimir un pequeño e inofensivo taco al vislumbrar a un chico rubio que cumplía todos estos requisitos caminando por la playa a escasos metros de ella.  
>No podía ni salir a la calle, ¡Draco Malfoy era un completo acosador!<p>

Se dispuso a dar media vuelta para evitar que él la viera, pero antes de que la idea tomara forma exacta en su mente, el rubio la miró fijamente y compuso una mueca cruel.  
>Hermione ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría entonces.<p>

—¡Qué casualidad Granger! Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de tu compañía.

Ya no podía librarse, su presencia le obnubilaba los sentidos y su pulso se aceleraba involuntariamente. Pero por alguna razón, la joven Gryffindor apreció en un segundo que él tampoco estaba tan tranquilo como expresaba: Su respiración era pesada y sus ojos grises no terminaban de pararse en ningún sitio concreto.

—Estoy segura de que incluso podrías intentar no disfrutar de mi compañía durante más tiempo. –Contestó ella, cortante mientras la arena parecía volverse interesante o más cálida o más mojada… simplemente haciendo que Hermione no pudiera apartar la vista de ella.

—Sí bueno, la verdad es que me aburro.

Hermione frunció el ceño, frustrada. Cada vez que la mirada de ese chico la atacaba, se sentía indefensa, débil y tonta.

—¿No es un poco triste que el señor popular de Slytherin busque divertirse con la aburrida empollona de Gryffindor? –Preguntó ella sarcásticamente pero sin mirarle directamente a los ojos. Evitando delatar que lo único que intentaba era molestarlo. Mucho.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que acabó sonriendo mientras seguía mirando a la joven Granger; estaba plantada delante de él buscando pelea y pese a lo que esa misma mañana él se había recordado esmeradamente (ni siquiera mirar a Granger) ahora le parecía muy interesante.  
>Pocas veces ella se molestaba tanto sin razón así que el rubio dedujo que la chica también estaba teniendo una mañana dura y su sentido de la mala educación le ordenó aprovecharse.<p>

—Si quiero divertirme, tengo a Pansy.

Hermione le miró con desconfianza y algo en su estómago le dolió. ¿Celos? No, seguramente eran gases.

—Apuesto a que es muy entretenida, pero si ella también llama divertirse a… estar contigo, no creo que sea muy inteligente.

Draco chasqueó la lengua. Se estaba cansando de que esa cerebrito estuviese de tan mala leche constantemente. Vale que él la estaba provocando al principio, pero desde que había empezado a coincidir con ella cada día ya no la veía de la misma forma. Al principio se había dado cuenta de que ese cuerpo y ese rostro no estaban nada mal y poco a poco despertaban en ella matices personales que Draco no había descubierto antes y que curiosamente, se moría de ganas de comprender.

No, no era lógico. Eso estaba claro.

—Sí, bueno… tú llamas divertirse a estudiar durante horas en la biblioteca con la gata de Filch paseando como única confidente.

—Y aun así, la Sra. Norris me parece más interesante que tú.

Malfoy rechinó los dientes intentando contener una sonrisa. ¡La muy lianta tenía gracia!

—Supongo que al menos te aguanta… o seguramente sólo se acerca a ti por esa bola peluda que tienes por mascota.

—¡Se llama Crookshanks! –replicó Hermione perdiendo los nervios.

—¡Me importa una mierda cómo se llame tu gata!

—¡Gato!

—¡Me-da-igual! –Gritó Malfoy y eso que Draco nunca gritaba…

¿Por qué demonios siempre acababan discutiendo como críos? Ya no tenían once años y supuestamente tenían que ser maduros, pero cuando estaban juntos, ninguno de los dos parecía tener diecisiete años, sino doce.

Hermione se quedó quieta unos segundos, oyendo su propio corazón latir aceleradamente y observando detenidamente a Draco.

—Hagamos un trato. –Soltó la chica de sopetón.

Un atisbo de confusión se vislumbró en la mirada gris de Draco, pero no dijo nada, sino que se quedó callado dispuesto a saltar en cuanto Granger le dijera eso que tenía que decir.

—¿Por qué no intentamos llevarnos bien? ¿No podemos tener la fiesta en paz?

—¿Un trato? ¿Tú y yo?

La chica lo miró molesta, estaba siendo un cínico, aunque, ¿de qué se extrañaba? Él era así y lo había sido siempre, lo único que tenía que hacer era intentar razonar con él. No dejarse pisotear.

—No te hagas el inocente. Ya sabes que podemos llevarnos relativamente bien.

Tras unos segundos, Malfoy comenzó a sonreír… era extraño pero Hermione se había sonrojado y había bajado la cabeza al pronunciar ese "relativamente bien" se estaba refiriendo a esos besos impulsivos y alocados que habían compartido y Draco se reconoció sorprendido al no encontrar huella de seducción en su voz, sólo timidez.  
>Esa Granger no era una chica normal o simplemente fingía muy bien no ser una maniática controladora. Aunque parecía sincera…<p>

Al ver esas mejillas arreboladas, algo en él cambió y de pronto tuvo el impulso de abrazarla, pero se controló a tiempo. No, él no dejaría de ser Draco Malfoy, igual que ella seguiría siendo Hermione Granger.  
>Habían nacido así y así deberían continuar.<p>

—¿Te refieres a…? –Dijo él con toda la intención de sonrojarla aún más.

Lo consiguió, pero aun así ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—Me refiero a todo. No merece la pena estar aquí para estar enfadada contigo a todas horas y no poder dejar de pensar en… -Se quedó callada. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

Draco se acercó un poco más y sintió algo extraño en su pecho. ¿Ella acababa de decir que pensaba en él? Algo no encajaba en su forma de verlo. Se suponía que ella le odiaba, ¿no?  
>estaba claro que se atraían físicamente, pero también lo estaba que Hermione no le soportaba por lo del acoso, desprecios, insultos, peleas y todos esos rollos desde que tenían once años…<p>

Aunque la verdad es que él no la odiaba… era un poco pesada, eso sí, pero no era mala, ni egoísta, ni abusona, ni retorcida… en resumidas cuentas, no se parecía en nada a él.

Hermione lo miró expectante.

—¿Entonces? –Preguntó.

—Entonces puedo intentarlo.

Hermione sonrió radiantemente, pero terminó por apocar su sonrisa, no quería que él se diera cuenta del importante paso que estaban dando para ella. Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy… amigos. ¿Quién lo diría?

* * *

><p>Luna sonrió a pesar de que la situación era un tanto… tensa.<p>

Theo Nott y George Weasley se miraron largamente, por sus cabezas pasaban prácticamente las mismas palabras: "¿Qué hace él aquí?"

La chica miró al cielo soñadoramente y se preparó para darles la bienvenida a sus amigos.

—Hola chicos…

* * *

><p>Hermione caminó lentamente por la arena, sintiendo los suaves granos acariciando sus pies. ¿Qué se supone que iba a pasar ahora? Estaba un poco confundida y sentía a Draco caminando tras ella. ¿Ahora eran amigos? ¿Ella era amiga de alguien como Malfoy? Notó la mirada de Draco suavemente a su espalda. Seguramente él estaba pensando también en eso, quizás se arrepentía…<p>

¡Qué buen culo!  
>Draco no podía pensar en otra cosa mientras caminaba tras Hermione y sentía que incluso el sol incidiendo en su espalda lograba hacer aún más excitante la visión… Pero algo le decía que esa vez era diferente…<p>

—¡Sólo es un culo! –Se dijo a sí mismo, pero el rostro de Hermione también aparecía en su visión mental. —¡Un culo! –Repitió para sí mismo de nuevo. Pero no, parecía ser que no funcionaba.

Bufó suavemente y se colocó frente a ella, cortándole el paso.

—Oye, Granger…

—Hermione… Creo que puedes llamarme Hermione… ¿no?

Draco abrió los ojos. La verdad es que no sabía si podía llamar por su nombre a una impura. Nunca lo había hecho y no estaba realmente seguro.

—Sí... supongo. –Hermione le miró un poco desconfiada, acababa de apreciar el tono arrastrado que siempre llevaba Draco Malfoy, pero relajó el rostro al escuchar su nombre saliendo de sus labios. –Hermione.

—Vale… Draco.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja.

—¿Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre? –Espetó el chico con expresión dura.

Hermione sintió el rubor subiendo por sus mejillas y bajó un poco la cabeza. No estaba acostumbrada a tener una conversación pacífica con él. Cada escena que recordaba acababa en pelea.

Pero por primera vez, Draco Malfoy… ¿Sonrió? Sí, bueno, algo así.

—Es bromaaaa, gatita.

—¿Gatita? –Preguntó con tono molesto. Ese nuevo Draco iba muy de gracioso…

—Los de Ravenclaw son aguiluchos, vosotros gatitos, nosotros reyes y los Hufflepuffs… en fin, ¿Para qué hundirlos más?

—Qué humildad… reyes. –Murmuró Hermione mientras alzaba la cabeza, no acababa de creerse que estuviera hablando civilizadamente con Draco.

Él la miró pausadamente y sin pensar en nada colocó su mano en el cuello de ella, muy suavemente.  
>Hermione cerró los ojos. No sabía qué estaba haciendo pero esa mano le gustaba, no quería que se apartara.<br>Cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de él, se acercó, como un acto reflejo.

Se sentía demasiado bien con él, no sabía hasta qué punto eso era recomendable.

—¿Qué es esto? –Murmuró ella.

La pregunta pilló desprevenido a Draco, que compuso de nuevo el rostro antes de que se diera cuenta de que siempre lograba desarmarlo con cualquier simple frase.

—Un beso. –La voz de él sonó asombrosamente confiada a pesar de que se sentía nervioso.

La iba a besar, sí. Pero esta vez era diferente, él seguía siendo Draco y ella seguía siendo Hermione, pero ya no eran ellos mismos… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Bueno, daba lo mismo. Se podía explicar de otras formas aparte de hablando.

Con un movimiento firme, Draco la atrajo hacia él y acarició sus labios con los suyos, besándola con seguridad. Hermione se dejó ir. Total, ya daba lo mismo. Se estaba enamorando de ese tío e, hiciera lo que hiciese, ya no podría hacer nada.  
>Sintió sus lenguas tocarse y un escalofrío la recorrió. Sólo un beso…<br>Sus propias manos acariciaron el cabello platino y no pudo evitar sentirse completa. Eso era extraño… No podía, no estaba bien.  
>¿Pero cómo podía estar mal algo tan dulce como sus labios moviéndose intensamente bajo los de él?<p>

Le encantaba su forma de moverse contra él, empezaba a ser adictivo. Era como si sólo se sintiera así con él, lo cual era estúpido porque era un gesto de protección y… ¿Quién se siente protegido junto a su enemigo? Aunque claro, si desde hacía veinte minutos eran best friends forever…

Sí, bueno… lo mejor de ser amigos era que, sin duda, podrían hacer fiestas de pijamas.

Se separaron lentamente, sin prisas, saboreando los últimos besos.  
>Sus ojos conectaron y Hermione pareció recuperar el hilo de su existencia. Como si ambos hubieran estado en una especie de sueño.<p>

—¿Sólo un beso? –Repitió con voz baja. No se podía creer que estuviera preguntándole eso. Pero tampoco se hubiera creído que querría más con él. Mucho más.

Las palabras retumbaron en la mente de Draco y ambos se soltaron en un segundo, como repelidos por un imán. ¿Qué responder a eso?

¿Qué respondería Draco Malfoy? "Claro muñeca" Eso era lo que se esperaba de él. ¿De veras ella lo estaba cambiando? ¿Ahora diría algo cómo "Te quiero, pequeña"? No, no y no.

—Claro gatita.

Casi pudo percibir la bofetada antes de que Hermione arremetiera contra él. Se esperaba un derechazo como ese que había recibido en tercero, pero la verdad es que no dolió demasiado y en su rostro vio que no estaba realmente enfadada.  
>Era como una especie de trance que debían pasar. No sería correcto que se besaran sin nada más en el fondo… y la verdad es que Draco no sabía si había algo más ahí, pero no tardaría en descubrirlo.<p>

—¡Imbécil! –Le soltó Hermione antes de darse la vuelta para regresar a su cabaña, viendo cómo justamente la noche caía sobre la isla.

—¡Nos vemos mañana, _Hermione!_

Ella sintió su piel ponerse de gallina al oír su nombre, pero no se giró ni respondió.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ambos dibujaron una sonrisa en su rostro.  
>La de ella: esperanzada y contenta por todo lo que había logrado ese día… aunque quizás también asustada por eso que comenzaba a nacer entre ellos.<p>

La de él: No era propiamente una sonrisa, expresaba orgullo y nerviosismo por no saber qué iba a ocurrir, pero cuando vislumbró su cabaña sólo pudo pensar en una botella de mojito y todos sus amigos viviendo su séptima noche en Bahikki.

¿Qué esperabais? Era Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Aloha!<strong>

**Como veis, la tardona de Lizze213 ya ha vuelto y espero que os haya gustado porque no sabéis la paliza que me he tenido que pegar para conseguir este capítulo. Ha sido incluso doloroso, pero me lo he pasado muy bien imaginando todo esto jaja.**

**Habréis notado que he dejado el humor un poco lejano en este capítulo, pero no puedo ser romántica y graciosa a la vez… me hago un lio! **

**No me da tiempo a agradecer todos los reviews ahora mismo, pero en el próximo capítulo lo haré (a no ser que esté tan ocupada como en este, que estoy escribiendo esto en la cama con un sueño mortal)**

**También os habréis dado cuenta de que ya no queda mucho tiempo en Bahikki… pero no os preocupéis, avisaré un par de capítulos antes de que la historia llegue a su fin :) **

**Como último apunte antes de despedirme, quería recomendaros un fic muy bueno llamado "Como agua y aceite AU" es un Romione y os lo recomiendo a todas completamente, yo estoy enganchadísima! Lo encontraréis en mis favoritos y en las recomendaciones de mi perfil y una vez lo hayáis leído, me podéis contar qué os parece y así lo comentamos ;)**

**Aquí me despido ya hasta la próxima actualización… unas dos semanas… ¿Me esperáis aquí?**

**Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y vuestros mensajes, así da gusto jaja.**

**Un besazo para Draco y otro para vosotras!**


	13. ¿Vienes o te obligo?

**Miento más que hablo, pero al menos he vuelto con algo recién salido del horno y en el comentario de abajo os cuento un par de cositas :3  
>Gracias a todos vosotros, sin todos esos mensajes y comentarios esta historia no estaría aquí ahora mismo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XII- ¿Vienes o te obligo?<strong>

Pum.  
>Pum pum.<p>

Alguien estaba golpeando la ventana de los chicos Gryffindor, pero al parecer ninguno de los jóvenes se despertaba a pesar de la fuerza con la que la chica estaba tocando el cristal.

Pum.

—Ya voy mamá… -Musitó Dean con los ojos cerrados y la boca pegada a la almohada.

Pum pum pum.

—Mamá… -Dean se dio la vuelta en la cama y volvió a agazaparse junto a su almohada.

Pum pum.

—Ma…

—¡No ser mamá, idiotte! –Gritó Lena, que ya estaba cansada de aporrear la ventana sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

Unos tres segundos después, Ron ya estaba abriendo la puerta para invitarla a pasar con una agradable sonrisa y Harry, Dean y Seamus también comenzaban a abrir los ojos y levantarse.

—Te echaba de menos. Ayer no te vi. –Murmuró Ron, despacio y en voz baja, intentando no despertar a sus compañeros de habitación (que ya estaban despiertos).

Lena lo miró, sonriendo, pero finalmente bajó la vista y compuso un pequeño puchero.

Ron le apartó el cabello de la cara y observó sus profundos ojos azules. Le encantaba esa chica, daba igual si era muggle, bruja, inglesa, rusa o siberiana. Era _perfecta_.

—¿Qué tal estás, Lena?

El labio inferior de la chica tembló un poco y miró a Ron intentando recordar las palabras que debía pronunciar, pero no estaba segura.

—Ir… paseo… -murmuró. –yo decir algo.

Ron la miró unos segundos, preocupado, pero finalmente aceptó con la cabeza y se puso una camiseta rápidamente para salir a la playa con Lena.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Seamus miró a los otros mientras se frotaba los ojos.

—No sé cómo demonios la entiende. –Sentenció Dean Thomas.

—Tu mamá lo sabe.-Le picó Harry mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Y los almohadazos no tardaron en llegar de todas partes, haciendo imposible que volvieran a dormirse.

* * *

><p>—¿Crees que lo mejor es que yo le pida a tu padre que te deje quedarte?<p>

Ron no daba crédito a lo que Lena acababa de intentar decirle. A ver… no es que tuviera miedo del hombre, pero sí lo tenía de la posible reacción al saber de su "relación" con Lena.  
>La joven asintió y sus ojos se iluminaron. Parecía que no podría negarse…<p>

—Pero no entiendo por qué tienes que irte… sólo hemos estado unos días juntos y yo me voy pasado mañana.

Lena no pareció entenderle, así que le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Juntos. Hasta… dos días más.

Ron se frotó el brazo… qué forma más curiosa de demostrarle que quería estar con él.

—Mi padre… cazando…

¿Cazar? Oh no… Esos rusos eran muy temperamentales y más aún con una arma en la mano.  
>Ron se descubrió deseando que en vez de cazar jabalíes o algo por el estilo (que era lo más probable) el hombre cazara mariquitas para coleccionarlas… o incluso ardillas, sí… ardillas para criarlas en Rusia… Vale, no tenía sentido y él estaba a punto de salir corriendo.<br>Le gustaban las chicas, no sus padres… y esa le gustaba especialmente, con ese cabello rubio y ondulado y esos ojos azules… ah, y los labios colocados estratégicamente en un puchero que todas las mujeres, sin importar la nacionalidad, sabían poner para arruinar a un hombre.

—Por favor… -murmuró. –Papa simpático. Amable.

Y Ron maldijo por lo bajo antes de rendirse, asentir con la cabeza y besarla como si fuera la última vez… y esperaba que no lo fuera.

* * *

><p>—Hermione, por favor, pásame esas cortinas.<p>

Granger se acercó a Ginny y le tendió unas cortinas mágicamente plateadas. La pelirroja agitó su varita y la tela quedó suspendida a unos metros de ellas, por las ventanas del gran cenador de cristal, creando un efecto brillante y lujoso.

—¿Qué tal os está yendo el día de "pedidas"? –Padma se rió, aún estaba esperando a que alguno de los chicos se acercara para pedirle ir con ella.

—Ni lo menciones. –Se quejó Hermione mientras sacaba un par de botes de una mochila. Se reprendió a sí misma por el tono de desesperada que acababa de usar. Vamos, ni que estuviera esperando que Draco fuera a llevarla al baile.

Faltaba poco para la fiesta de despedida, que se celebraría al día siguiente y las chicas andaban como locas pensando en quién sería su pareja, aunque realmente no era tan especial como lo había sido en cuarto, en el baile del torneo de los tres magos.

—Luna, sujeta estas velas por favor. –La voz de Parvati quedaba nublada por su varita, la cual sujetaba con la boca mientras terminaba de extender una bonita alfombra color celeste en el suelo.  
>Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la joven repitió la frase, pero Luna Lovegood volvió a ignorarla.<p>

—¡Luna!

La joven rubia reaccionó ante la llamada de atención y miró a la Gryffindor, pero algo en su mirada indicaba que algo no iba bien,

—¿Pasa algo? –Le preguntó Parvati, pero al instante también Padma, Ginny y Hermione estaban junto a ella, decididas a ayudar en lo que fuera.

—¿Algo? A todas horas pasan cosas, y no sólo para nosotros sino para todo el mundo.

—No, Luna. –Padma puso los ojos en blanco. –Te ocurre algo relacionado con un chico, lo sé.

—¿Y cómo estás tan segura? –Respondió Hermione, con un leve tono de enojo. No quería oír hablar de hombres desde que se había dado cuenta de lo cerca de Draco Malfoy que comenzaba a estar. Sólo de pensar en él junto a ella le producía una especie de cosquilleo y escalofrío en la espina dorsal. No tenía claro en absoluto si eso era bueno o malo. –Puede ocurrir cualquier cosa.

Padma miró a Hermione unos segundos, como dándole la razón y finalmente suspiró sonoramente.

—Sí, claro. –Volvió a mirar a Luna. -¿De quién se trata?

La castaña bufó, pero tenía que reconocer que también estaba algo intrigada por qué podía estarle pasándole a Luna para estar más distraída de lo normal, que ya era decir.

—¿Es por mi hermano? –Preguntó Ginny.

Luna palideció un segundo y miró a la pelirroja, no esperaba que lo supiera.

—¿Cómo…?

—Conozco a mi hermano, no se lo ha dicho a nadie pero la verdad es que es bastante transparente…

Luna se mordió el labio.

—¿Por qué demonios estás preocupada? –Preguntó Parvati sin entender nada. -¿Aún no te ha pedido que vayas con él al baile?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Entonces qué? –Intervino Ginny.

Lovegood suspiró y dejó de sujetar velas y cortinas y demás, ya que sabía que si iba a empezar a contar lo que había sucedido el día anterior, debería hacerlo bien. Se sentó en el suelo de piedra e invitó a sus amigas a que hicieran lo mismo.

—Supongo que os vais a enterar de todos modos, ya que algo así no sucede normalmente y extrañamente me tuvo que suceder a mí… resulta que…

"Luna se quedó pasmada al descubrir a los dos chicos guapos y atléticos (y para más inri, mayores que ella) que se acercaban rápidamente.  
>En un principio ninguno de los dos despegaba la mirada de su pequeña figura, pero a medida que se acercaban… comenzaron a mirarse entre sí…<p>

—Hola, Luna. –Murmuró George ignorando a Theo, quien se detuvo a su lado.

—¡Luna!

—Hola chicos. –Murmuró la rubia, sintiéndose un tanto violenta. -¿Cómo estáis?

Ambos jóvenes se lanzaron sendas miradas recelosas, pero de nuevo volvieron a cortejar a Luna.

—Luna, ¿Podemos hablar? –Pidió Theo, como si no se hubiera percatado de la presencia de George Weasley.

La joven sintió sus manos humedecerse y su lengua se trabó al intentar responder, pero lo consiguió de todas formas.

—Sí, claro. ¿Querías algo?

—Eso, Nott. ¿Querías algo? –Intercedió George, frunciendo el ceño.

Esta vez, Theo sí que gruñó al oír el eco del Weasley.

—Hablar a solas. –Pidió.

Tras unos segundos, la chica tragó saliva.

—Esto… no creo que sea educado hablar a solas contigo, supongo que George también quiere hablar conmigo.

—Sí, claro. –George sonrió, triunfal. -¿Vamos a algún sitio?

Luna resopló. Con los hombres no había manera…

—A ver… ¿Por qué no hablamos los tres juntos? Supongo que queréis llevarme al baile, o algo así…

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron petrificados… ¿No se supone que debía esperar a que se lo pidieran?

—Sí, yo venía a… -Dijeron los dos a la vez y se quedaron callados un momento.

—Entonces bien. Podemos ir los tres juntos.

En el rostro de Luna se formó una sonrisilla infantil que a la joven le costaba mantener, en realidad estaba siendo el momento más tenso de toda la semana y al principio había calibrado maneras de salir corriendo y poner la excusa de estar buscando animales en el agua… o en el aire, o en la arena… Es más estaba tan tensa que podría haber puesto la excusa de querer nadar un poco y ya de paso llegar hasta Escocia de nuevo.

Pero Luna no se echaba atrás, es más, Luna afrontaba las situaciones con entereza e imaginación.

—Incluso podemos hacer una coreografía como la que me enseñó mi padre en esa reunión de cazadores de trigo…

Los ojos de Theo estaban tan abiertos que no sabía si luego podría cerrarlos. Se imaginó las peores situaciones.

"—_Ey, Theo. ¿Al final a qué churri explosiva vas a llevar al baile?_

—_A George Weasley."_

Y un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

—Sabes… creo que no es buena idea…

—No, no lo es. –Participó George.

—¿Queréis ir vosotros dos solos? –Intervino Luna. No terminaba de explicarse por qué no querían ir los tres. Se lo pasarían genial… o bueno, eso intentaba creer.

Los dos chicos se miraron escandalizados durante unos segundos y decidieron que preferían ir sin pareja a tener que ir con el otro.

—Luna… -comenzó George. –No quiero ponerte en un aprieto así que no voy a obligarte a elegir entre uno de los dos. Puedes ir con él si quieres.

Los ojos de George brillaban y la chica no supo cómo interpretar eso, pero sí supo que si no podía ir con el pelirrojo… tampoco podría hacerlo con Theo.

—¿A qué hora paso a buscarte mañana? –Sonrió Nott, triunfal.

George lo miró durante unos segundos y finalmente se dio la vuelta… marchándose.  
>Luna continuó mirándolo unos segundos y de pronto volvió a caer en Theo. Él le gustaba, pero no estaba del todo segura… Que fuera Slytherin no era algo malo, pero sí lo era la manía que tenían los chicos de esa casa con acabar prácticamente todo mal…<p>

—Theo, creo que tampoco debería ir contigo.

—¡Pero si Weasley se ha retirado!

—Ni que fuera un partido de quidditch.

Y justo antes de darse la vuelta, dolida. Luna vio en los ojos de Theo… que quizá para él sí que era un partido."

—¡Menudo cabrón! –exclamó Ginny.

—Pues a mí Nott me parece de lo más sexy… -Comentó Parvati, ganándose varias miradas amenazadoras.

—¡Estás enferma, Vati!

Padma se acercó a Luna e intentó reconfortarla.

—Venga, los tienes a tus pies. ¿Verdad, Hermione?

—¿Qué, eh?

Hermione salió de su ensoñación y miró a las chicas como si no las hubiera visto antes. Reflexionó durante unos segundos la pregunta y miró sardónicamente a Padma.

—Eso no es lo que tiene a Luna desanimada, sino la insensibilidad momentánea de Theo y el no saber a cuál de los dos elegir… porque obviamente él no le conviene pero cuando él deja de lado todas esas chorradas y se comporta bien con ella…

—¿Qué coñ…? –Sira Widmore abrió la boca y se quedó con cara de pasmada unos segundos.

—Vale, ya sé que es un poco cursi pero no quier… -Hermione se interrumpió al ver la verdadera razón por la que Sira se había quedado tan asombrada y tardó unos segundos en aceptar que Draco Malfoy acababa de entrar a la "sala" de la fiesta. Y eso era una muy mala idea.

Al instante, todas las chicas se abalanzaron sobre Draco y éste no se dio cuenta de sus intenciones hasta que la psicópata esa… la pelirroja Weasley lo abofeteó con un tubo de papel brillante.  
>¿En qué momento le hizo caso al idiota de Zabini y "cogió las riendas porque era un hombre y tenía que demostrar que no tenía miedo"?<br>Soltó una maldición cuando una nube de raso y sedas le quitó la visión y sintió un montón de manos empujándolo.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? –Consiguió articular.

—¡Territorio femenino! –Gritó una de las jóvenes.

—¿Qué?

—¡Los hombres no entran a la preparación del baile… mientras sigan siendo hombres…!

Sólo tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de qué querían decir esas dementes… porque una de ellas le arrojó un bote de brillantina y otra de las niñas de quinto (y para colmo de su misma casa, viva la lealtad) se acercó peligrosamente a él con un pintalabios…

Y entonces sintió una estúpida sonrisa extenderse por sus labios cuando Hermione apartó a la niña y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido entrar?

—Tenemos que hablar. –Dijo pausadamente, intentando esconder ese maldito nerviosismo que se aposentaba en su interior cada vez que la veía.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos, indecisa y finalmente se cruzó de brazos, alzando la barbilla. No podía ponérselo tan fácil. Las chicas la miraron escandalizadas. ¿Estaba pasando de Draco Malfoy? IMPOSIBLE.

—Sigo enfadada.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Ah, sí? Que bonito.

Y sin más miramientos le agarró la mano y la arrastró hasta fuera, donde le confesaría todo lo que tenía que decirle.

* * *

><p>—Papa ya jochu tebye skazat chto nejachu uyezat.<p>

Ron sintió un vuelco en el estómago al oír cómo Lena comenzaba a hablarle al enorme gigante rubio. No entendía nada, pero sabía que por cómo Dimitri apretaba los brazos, no iba a ser posible disfrutar de Lena durante un par de días más.

El hombre pasó la mirada ante ellos sin pestañear y se giró

—At kuda eta markovka?

El pelirrojo se sentía engañado. ¿Dónde estaba ese "amable y simpático" padre?

Ron tragó saliva y Lena lo miró comprensivamente, no pensaba dejarle tan desprotegido delante de Dimitri.

—Ne abezatelna chob ti gavaril pa ruski, ya jachu chob on eta znal. –Le reprendió la joven a su padre, después se dirigió a Ron con un tono de voz más suave, intentando tranquilizarlo. –Él hablar inglés, tú escuchar.

Dimitri volvió a repetir lo último que había dicho, en un inglés bastante patético.

—¿Quién ser la sanahorie?

Ron contuvo las ganas de estamparse la mano contra la frente. ¿Le acababa de llamar zanahoria?  
>Ese fue el momento exacto en el que decidió que definitivamente el padre de Lena NO le caía bien.<p>

—Él es Ron. Y Puska… quedar aquí, con Ron dos días.

Los ojos de Lena se tornaron tristes y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, la sesión para suplicar había comenzado.

—Dos días… -Insistió de nuevo al ver que su padre seguía en sus trece. –Dos…

Ron se sorprendió, parecía que de un momento a otro, Lena se pondría a llorar. Finalmente el rostro de Dimitri se relajó considerablemente e intentó suavizar su voz para consolar a su hija.

—Dos. No más. –Sentenció secamente, pero fue suficiente para que Lena sonriera y fuera a darle un abrazo de lo más efusivo. Ron prefirió mantenerse alejado aún… bueno, seguramente aunque llegara a algo serio con Lena, no se acercaría a Dimitri ni en la cena de Navidad.

El hombre compuso una sonrisa y miró tiernamente a su hija. Estaba claro cuánto la quería. De pronto giró la cabeza hacia Ron y su expresión cambió completamente. El chico no sabía qué hacer, decir, pensar…

—Gra… Gracias. –Consiguió articular, con el corazón en la garganta ante la severa mirada de ese ruso enfadado.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero Lena tampoco le dio mucho tiempo, ya que agarró al joven de la mano y tiró de él para regresar de nuevo a la playa.

Con una última mirada a Dimitri, Ron pudo ver cómo éste le dirigía unas últimas y "cariñosas" palabras en voz baja, con el fin de que Lena no se percatara:

—Tron mayu doch i ya tebya ubyu.

Lo cual seguramente significaba: Como te acerques a mi pequeña florecilla te aplastaré la cabeza, o algo por el estilo… la verdad es no había que ser Hermione para adivinarlo.

El viaje hasta el campamento de alumnos fue algo más tenso de lo normal. Quizá porque Ron aún no sabía si al finalizar los diez días de excursión, aún seguiría teniendo huesos.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? –Hermione no pudo contener una carcajada al pisar la arena junto a Draco… ¡Y verlo cubierto de brillantina!<p>

El chico resopló y se sacudió infructuosamente la brillantina del pelo.

—No sé cómo puedes soportar a esas maníacas.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo y se quedó mirando al chico. ¿De veras había ido allí para hacer lo que ella estaba pensando?

—Son mis amigas.

—Joder… incluso prefiero a Potter… bueno, no.

Lo miró sarcásticamente. Había tardado demasiado en sacar el tema. Ahora saldría con algo como "el cabeza rajada…"  
>Pero no lo hizo.<p>

—Hermione. –Dijo suavemente, volviendo a sentirse nervioso.

—Dime.

—Ya puedes pedirme que vaya al baile contigo.

La chica se sintió enrojecer de pronto. ¿Qué?

—¿Cómo?

—Esto… no sé, llevamos como cinco días liándonos…

—Eres tú el que me besa.

Draco volvió a mirarla picarescamente.

—No me dirás que no respondes…

Hermione enrojeció aún más y miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera escuchando esa vergonzosa conversación.

—Si quieres ir conmigo al baile, deberías pedírmelo tú. ¿No?

—Venga, Granger. ¡Estás más anticuada que las túnicas de McGonagall!

¡Merlín! Odiaba cuando se hacía el gracioso… aunque estaba realmente guapo, eso era innegable.

—Bueno, pues ahora que te quede claro. No quiero ir contigo al baile.

—Sí quieres.

—¡Já!

—Vas a venir conmigo quieras o no.

Ella sonrió y se acercó lentamente a él.

—¿Sí?

Al chico le agradó esa cercanía… y más aún cuando Hermione comenzó a pasear sus dedos por su pecho… jugando con sus botones.

—Sí… -La voz de Draco sonó ronca, pero cuando quiso aclararse la garganta ella ya estaba besando su barbilla lentamente, y cada vez bajaba más.

Oh, no. Se escandalizaba ella misma de las cosas que hacía sólo por dejar mal a Malfoy, pero durante unos segundos se abandonó ante la idea de seguir con eso y quizás de hacer algo más… Pero antes de que ese pensamiento llegara plenamente a su cabeza, Hermione se apartó con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Pues no.

Draco abrió los ojos de pronto. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo podía dejarse camelar por el truco más viejo del mundo? Aunque por unos besos como esos, incluso Crabbe regalaría su bocadillo a un elfo doméstico.

Tras unos segundos reparó en la sonrisita de suficiencia de Granger y quiso borrársela con otro beso… No, mejor: quiso sustituirla por un gemido de placer.  
>Pero eso tendría que esperar, esa no había sido la batalla definitiva.<p>

—Iré a tu cabaña a las nueve, así que más te vale ponerte algo bonito. Tienes que estar a la altura. –Comunicó Malfoy burlonamente.

—Iré en chándal. O mejor, iré desnuda.

—Me gusta esa idea. Te tomo la palabra.

Hermione bufó, furiosa al saber que había sido tan fácil convencerla y nerviosa porque sabía que mañana volvería a estar con él.

—Pervertido.

Draco sonrió y durante un momento calibró la idea de comentarle lo pervertido que podía llegar a ser, sobretodo con ella, pero decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente y dar la sesión por acabada.

—Tengo que irme. ¿Me das un beso?

¿Ahora le pedía un beso? Nunca. Bastante avergonzada estaba ya.

—Sí, claro… -Rebatió Hermione, pero debió haber imaginado que Draco era de los que nunca esperan respuesta si están decididos a algo. Y antes de irse volvió a probar sus labios.

Mañana sería un día memorable.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Aloha!<strong>

**Espero que ya no queráis darme una paliza después de haberos traído un nuevo capítulo llenito de cosas nuevas, ¿no?**

**Si todavía me apoyas y sigues conmigo, vamos a darle un repaso al capítulo y después seguimos hablando:**

**Ha sido el primer capítulo que he escrito desordenado, tenía algunas escenas desde hace más de un mes, otras las acabo de terminar ahora mismo, alguna hace quince días… vamos, que me ha costado mucho tiempo terminarlo, pero aun así no lo pongo como excusa por haber tardado tanto.**

**Sobre la historia de Luna, bueno ha sido un poquito aleatorio pero en fin… no puedo contentar a todos con la elección de Luna, así que Luna decidirá ella solita con qué chico quiere quedarse ;)**

**Respecto a las conversaciones de Lena y su padre en ruso: Os voy a poner más o menos lo que dicen por si alguien tiene curiosidad, aunque tampoco es muy relevante:**

**-En la primera frase, Lena le dice a su padre que no quiere irse aún de la isla.  
>-La segunda es la pregunta (muy obvia) de Dimitri: ¿De dónde salió esta zanahoria?<br>-Tenemos cómo Lena le pide en la tercera frase que deje de hablar ruso.  
>-Y por supuesto, en la última Dimitri le expresa todo su amor a Ron amenazándolo de muerte si se atreve a tocar a su hija.<strong>

**Respecto a la parte de Draco y Hermione, está muy claro así que dejaré que vosotros me comentéis a mí jeje**

**Y ahora llega el anuncio más esperado.**

**EL CAPÍTULO TRECE SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO DEL FIC, DESPUÉS VENDRÁ EL PEQUEÑO EPÍLOGO.**

**Y… en fin, no tiene más… ya escribiré un comentario emotivo y sentimentaloso que sea más grande que todo el fanfic jaja.**

**Y mis tres apuntes son:**

**A las chicas del foro The Ruins, que os echo de menos y no tengo ni idea de por qué el foro no funciona, pero espero volver a veros muy muy pronto porque empieza a ser frustrante.**

**A EmzF, ya es costumbre darte las gracias en casi cada cosa que escribo, pero sin tu "mueve el culo" no habría escrito nada desde hace cinco meses, así que gracias. **

**Y muchas gracias a mi amiga Tina Faradzova, a la que he perseguido hasta sus vacaciones en Letonia para que me tradujera cuatro frases que me han ayudado mucho. **

**¡Un beso a todas y gracias a todos esos reviews revitalizantes!**


	14. Highway to Hell

**Último capítulo, estoy realmente emocionada y quiero dedicarle este capítulo a esa personita que tanto me ha apoyado desde esa noche loca de verano en la que pensé que sería "muy muy guay" meter a los personajes de Harry Potter en una isla del pacífico y dejar que ellos solos se mataran. EmzF, ya sabes (y espero que lo sepas) que sin ti no hubiera terminado esta historia.**

**¡Un aviso para todas! Dentro de exactamente dos días (sin margen de error) subiré un pequeñito epílogo de la historia que planeé casi desde el principio y que no me quiero privar de escribir, ¡así que os espero a todas dentro de dos días mirando la historia otra vez!**

* * *

><p><strong>XIII- Highway to hell.<strong>

Abrió los ojos ante la intensa luz de la sala.  
>Tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que estaba en la cama de su cabaña, en Bahikki, y otros tantos en acordarse de que ese era su último día allí, después tendrían que irse.<p>

Blaise se estiró con gozo… hasta que notó algo raro en la boca… ¿Qué demonios…?

Se llevó la mano a los labios y sacó… ¿Una pluma?

"Me he comido a la lechuza de Nott"  
>Ese fue su primer pensamiento… hasta que al sentir su cara también mullida y cubierta de plumas la idea cambió a "Me he convertido en la lechuza de Nott"<p>

Y ahí fue cuando se dio realmente cuenta de que todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de plumas y una extraña y asquerosa masa viscosa que hacía que cualquier cosa que tocara se adhiriera a cualquier parte de su piel, incluso… Echó un vistazo por dentro de sus calzoncillos y lo confirmó: sí, ahí también.  
>"Nott es un cabrón"<p>

Se levantó de golpe, con ganas de romper algo o a alguien, pero descubrió a los dos culpables de su desgracia "plumífera" dormidos y con no mucha mejor pinta que él.

¿Qué diablos habían estado haciendo la noche anterior?  
>Recordaba haber bebido, sí, quizá demasiado… Pero de ahí a desplumar lechuzas…<br>¡Eh! ¡Un momento! No habían matado a ninguna mascota, ¡las plumas eran de las almohadas!

Se felicitó a sí mismo por tal astuta observación y se arrodilló en el suelo, donde Theo roncaba pausadamente.

—¡Ey, Nott!

Recibió un manotazo en la cara y, maldiciendo por lo bajo, lanzó un hechizo no verbal con su varita.

—¡NOTT! –Sus palabras retumbaron fuertemente en la sala, Theo dio un salto en el sofá y Draco también gritó al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Qué ha pasado? –Farfulló Nott, percatándose de la situación.

Pero entonces una voz femenina hizo enmudecer completamente a Zabini:

—¿Blaise? –Dijo Pansy desde la cama del chico.

* * *

><p>—Hoy es el último día que pasaremos aquí.<p>

La voz de Luna sacó a Hermione de su suave ensoñación y volvió a agarrar el libro que tenía entre sus manos para seguir leyendo. Casi no había dormido nada en toda la noche y por eso había intentado leer, aunque parecía que empezaba a dormirse justo cuando comenzaba a amanecer…

—¿Estás bien? –Ginny se sentó sobre su cama mientras se ponía las sandalias.

—Sí, sí.

Ya era hora de levantarse. Granger dejó el libro en la mesa y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a su armario.

—¿Has dormido poco, Hermione? –Por su lado pasó Luna, llevando en la mano el vestido que usaría esa noche en el baile.

—No, no… es simplemente que… bueno, sí. Supongo que no he dormido demasiado.

Vio a Ginny sonreír suavemente y Luna la miró con atención. Obviamente esperaban que les contara todo lo que había pasado con Draco la noche anterior, pero, ¿cómo podría empezar? Lo mejor sería no dar demasiados detalles, no quería emocionar a sus amigas y realmente… tampoco quería ilusionarse ella misma.

¿Cómo era posible que él hubiera cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? O quizá simplemente nunca lo había conocido tanto como creía. ¿Podría ser eso?  
>Realmente no se imaginaba volviendo a Hogwarts junto a Malfoy ni pasando las horas libres caminando con él por los jardines.<br>Ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarse una sola mirada de complicidad.

¿Entonces era eso lo que le estaba comiendo la cabeza? ¿No podía permitirse la debilidad de estar con él?

No podía... No debía permitírselo.

—Es… Draco y yo vamos a ir al baile juntos.

Un gritito general y femenino se apoderó de sus amigas y ninguna de ellas reparó en su rostro sombrío.

—Pero como amigos. –Intentó añadir.

—Claro que sí, señora Malfoy. –Bromeó Parvati.

¿Se…? ¿Se…? ¿Malf…?

Ahora además de confundida estaba en estado de shock. No podía imaginarse hacer una broma de ese tipo y cuando Patil vio su rostro desencajado, supo que había metido la pata.

—Lo digo porque sales con Malfoy y… es como, un juego de pal… -intentó retractarse.

—Lo he entendido, Parvati. –Dijo firmemente Hermione.— Y que quede claro que Dra… que Malfoy y yo ni salimos ni vamos a hacerlo, ¿vale?

—Bueno, realmente han ocurrido muchas cosas entre vosotros, no puedes ignorarlas. –Intentó razonar Ginny.

Hermione sintió que algo nuevo aparecía en esa conversación: Humillación. Sí, se sentía humillada cada vez que ellas daban por hecho algo que jamás ocurriría, algo de lo que Draco se reiría.  
>Por pura inercia compuso una sonrisa irónica.<p>

—¿Por qué no? Sólo ha sido un rollo de vacaciones, todas habéis tenido uno alguna vez. ¿Yo no puedo?

Su voz sonó ruda y quiso retirar el tono cínico al instante, pero lo recalcó aún más al oír la siguiente frase de boca de Padma.

—En fin… tú eres Hermione Granger, no eres…

—¿No soy? ¿No soy qué? –se levantó de la cama y se alejó todo lo que pudo de las chicas.- Hermione es aburrida, Hermione no hace nada indebido y por supuestísimo Hermione no se enrolla con Draco Malfoy. ¿Verdad?

—No hemos dicho eso.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Y sabéis qué es lo peor? ¡Qué yo no pensaría eso de ninguna de vosotras!

La joven se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió bruscamente, Luna intentó detenerla pero ella se zafó de sus manos y masculló un "quiero estar sola" atropellado.

Cuando el portazo resonó, todas sintieron como si Hermione las hubiera abofeteado.

* * *

><p>—Hola. –Murmuró la chica suavemente.<p>

Él se giró y miró su rostro lloroso. No pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se paraba durante un segundo debido a la preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Harry asintió efusivamente y apartó la toalla de la tumbona de su lado, dejando sitio para que Hermione se colocara.

Ron apareció un momento después y se acercó a ellos corriendo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja… bueno, hasta que vio los ojos hinchados de Hermione y sólo una palabra pudo salir de su boca.

—¡Malfoy…!

La chica soltó una carcajada amarga.

—Suena extraño, pero no ha sido él.

Ron se sentó en los pies de la tumbona de Hermione y la chica se sintió bastante más segura ahí, junto a sus dos mejores amigos-casi hermanos.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No mucho…

—¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí quietos los tres juntos?

Hermione sonrió levemente.

—Sí.

—¿Y si…? –comenzó Ron—, no es por ser egoísta pero ya tenía pensado pedírtelo, Hermione.

—Como me pidas ir al baile contigo, Ronald Weasley, te juro que no dejaré ni un segundo de tu existencia sin atormentar. –Respondió ella con un humor extraño, como si gracias a ellos fuera olvidando lo que quiera que hubiera pasado minutos antes en la cabaña de las chicas.

—No, no…

—Tampoco me lo pidas a mí, que ya tengo pareja. –Participó Harry entre risas.

Weasley enrojeció.

—Dejadme en paz, bastante difícil es decirlo en voz alta. –Miró a sus amigos unos segundos. –He olvidado muchos de los pasos de baile y, bueno, esta noche estaría bien no pisar demasiado a Lena.

Hermione lo miró un momento, parecía emocionada. Realmente no había pensado que a Ron le gustara tanto esa chica, pero ahora que lo veía preocuparse por el baile, sabía que sí era importante, y eso la llenaba de una extraña calidez, algo parecido al orgullo.

—¿Me ayudas?

La chica mantuvo su mirada unos instantes antes de sonreír de nuevo.

—Claro, Ron. A ver, poneos de pie.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Quieres saber bailar? Pues hacedlo.

Ambos chicos se levantaron y Hermione lo hizo también con ellos: cogió la mano de Ron y la posó lentamente en la cintura de Harry.

—¿Qué haces? –Gruñó justo antes de apartarse.

Ella soltó otra carcajada y Harry la secundó por lo bajo.

De nuevo tomó su mano y volvió a colocarla en Harry, después unió sus manos y se colocó tras el joven moreno.

—Venga: un, dos tres. Un dos tres.

Los dos chicos se movieron torpemente y Hermione pudo reírse con ellos durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente se dio por vencida: con ese método, Ron no aprendería a bailar ni con un vestidito de salsa.

Separó a los dos jóvenes y se colocó frente a Ron, con su mano en su hombro y la otra en la suya. Tras ella, instó a Harry para que también la agarrara y de pronto los tres parecían un extraño sándwich de vals.

Probaron mil y un pasos y dieron vueltas y giros y piruetas y…

Y disfrutaron, rieron.

Rieron tanto que les dolió la tripa; llevaban tantos días sin ser "el trío dorado" que casi se habían olvidado de lo bien que se sentían juntos, de que nada podía ir perfectamente sin que ellos tres tuvieran algo entre manos o un lío en el que meterse.

Pero después, tendidos en la arena y habiendo olvidado cualquier pena que los abatiera, volvían a ser ellos, Harry, Hermione y Ron: Mejores amigos-más que hermanos.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy se quedó parado en la puerta de la cabaña de Hermione. No sabía por qué, pero no se atrevía a llamar…<br>La noche anterior todo había parecido tan fácil que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar ni en las consecuencias ni en lo que significaría todo eso.

¡Iba a ir al baile con Hermione Granger, joder! ¡Hermione Granger!

Esa persona de la que no había descubierto su sexo hasta apenas unos días… Y la verdad es que quería estar con ella más de lo que había querido nunca estar con una chica.  
>¿Y debía arrepentirse por eso?<br>Algo le decía que sí, que no estaba bien, que no era natural.

Recordó las bromitas que le habían hecho los chicos hacía unos minutos. Todas ellas eran puramente sexuales y le hubieran hecho gracia si eso fuera lo que de verdad quería de Hermione.  
>Ese pensamiento lo turbó aún más. Al principio se dio cuenta de que quería llevársela a la cama, eso era obvio. Pero todo había cambiado tanto desde la primera vez que la besó como Merlín manda…<p>

Esa aprendiz de bruja se había colado en todo su ser, estaba completamente atontado desde que había empezado a conocerla.

De pronto la puerta se abrió mientras Draco seguía con sus cavilaciones y una pequeña Luna Lovegood vestida de blanco lo miró durante unos segundos.

—Hermione, es para ti.

Hubo algo en el tono de la rubia que le hizo pensar que no todo andaba bien entre las amigas, pero enseguida se le fue de la cabeza en cuanto Hermione apareció.

Llevaba un vestido negro sencillo pero Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo sin poder apartar los ojos de ella.

—Hola.

Hermione se sonrojó ante el escrutinio.

—Hola.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos y aunque no deberían hacerlo, las chicas se agolparon en la ventana para observarlos también.  
>Habían arreglado las cosas por la discusión de esa tarde, pero el ambiente seguía tenso entre ellas.<br>Hermione vio a unos metros a Harry, Ron y Lena acercándose para buscar a Lena y no le cupo ninguna duda de que era la hora de afrontarlo todo. La fiesta de despedida comenzaría en breve (si no había comenzado ya) y ella no se escondería más. Se había pasado toda la tarde refunfuñando sobre si la relación de Draco y ella podía funcionar, hasta que finalmente había decidido que lo mejor sería que decidiera el destino.

—¿Vamos? –Dijo Draco al ver también que los tres chicos se acercaban.

—Un segundo.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos.

—¡Hola, chicos!

Ron y Draco esbozaron sendas expresiones de estupefacción al verse tan cerca.

Y Malfoy se sorprendió al ver que la novia de la comadreja incluso era guapa. ¿Cómo lo había conseguido?  
>Supo que debía sentirse mal por pensar algo así, pero no lo hizo. Al fin y al cabo, él seguía siendo Draco Malfoy aunque ahora llevara a Granger colgada del brazo.<br>Y realmente, no iba a soltarla en toda la noche.

* * *

><p>La música se alzaba suavemente por encima de las voces y todos los chicos parecían estar disfrutando.<br>Tonks ponía la música con un aparato muggle que Lena había ayudado a instalar, y en ese momento se encontraba bailando torpemente, pero disfrutando como la que más.

De pronto Fred Weasley se acercó a ella y le pidió que bajara la música. Se acercó al micrófono mágico y esbozando una sonrisa burlona prosiguió a llevar a cabo la última broma de Bahikki.

—Chicos y chicas. Ya sabéis que mi hermano y yo decidimos llevar a cabo una serie de trucos para haceros más llevadera la aburrida estancia aquí. –El público aulló con fervor y Fred volvió a sonreír. –Bueno, algunos salieron perfectamente y… bueno, quizá otros no salieron tan bien. Desde aquí, Jenna. Siento lo de tu ceguera, pero seguro que para el año que viene empiezas a distinguir colores… Y bueno, queríamos haceros participes de la última broma, que es sólo para las chicas.

Todas gritaron de emoción, realmente poco les importaba si era peligroso o no puesto que Bahikki había sido para todos lo mejor del curso.

—Chicas, veamos quién… ¡Es la que tiene arañas venenosas en el pelo!

Los gritos emocionados se tornaron en gritos histéricos y todas empezaron a sollozar mientras se sacudían el pelo.

Tonks corrió torpemente y agarró fuertemente el micrófono, arrebatándoselo a Fred y extrañamente sin poder esconder una sonrisa. ¡El muy bribón tenía gracia!

—¿Se puede saber quién me ha dejado al gemelo malvado? –Preguntó ella intentando volver a restaurar la calma en la sala y poco a poco pudo conseguirlo. —¿Dónde está el otro?

* * *

><p>George notó que todas las miradas se dirigían a él, pero no le prestó mayor importancia al acercarse a quien de verdad quería ver: Luna Lovegood.<p>

La miró durante uno segundos y una estúpida sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Por Morgana, se había enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

—¿Bailas? –le preguntó tímidamente, preparado para una negativa.

Para su sorpresa, en los labios de Luna se dibujó una sonrisa automática, pero sincera y ambos se acercaron lentamente.

George se sentía un poco avergonzado. Realmente él bailaba fatal, pero pudo ver en los ojos de Luna que a ella no le importaba y eso ya era suficiente.

Luna comenzó a cantar la canción que sonaba a pleno pulmón y George rió, sin reparar en que la letra no coincidía en absoluto con lo que ella estaba diciendo. Se movieron juntos, chocaron con los demás bailarines y sobretodo disfrutaron.

Aunque quien no estaba disfrutando en ese momento era Theodore Nott.

Bajó la mirada, desilusionado. No, no había conseguido nada. Quizá incluso se había enamorado un poco de Luna como castigo por esa estúpida apuesta. Pero sólo un poquito, él no se enamoraría jamás de alguien tan… radiante. Por supuesto que no.

La música sonó a su alrededor y Theo ahogó un pequeño suspiro. Para él no había final feliz, no siempre se podía contentar a todo el mundo…

Aunque ese pensamiento duró poco en su cerebro puesto que de pronto una figura lo agarró de la camisa.

—¿Qué hace, Nott?

Theo gritó sin darse cuenta al percatarse de que la figura oscura era la del profesor Snape.

—Na-Nada profesor. Sólo miraba.

El enfado del profesor pareció aumentar.

—¿Mirar? ¿Mirar? ¿Y por qué no baila?

—No estoy muy animado…

—¿No está animado en una fiesta? ¿Cuántas veces lo he encontrado excesivamente animado en mi clase sin razón alguna? –Snape arrastraba las palabras y parecía destilar maldad. Aunque sólo lo parecía. –Tenga claro que voy a castigarle por estar aquí como un pasmarote, así que intente arreglarlo con uno o dos bailecitos…

—Pero…

—¡A bailar, Nott! –Dijo Severus apáticamente.

Theo notó un nudo en el estómago al darse cuenta de que tendría que ponerse a bailar como un gilipollas, pero de pronto se sorprendió al chocar con alguien. ¿Era George Weasley? Sí y estaba con Luna… ¡invitándolo a bailar!

Echó un último vistazo a Snape, que parecía contener un amago de sonrisa, y de pronto no todo fue tan horrible. Al instante comenzó a bailar ridículamente mientras se agarraba un pie y daba extraños botes.  
>George alzaba los brazos como si se lo llevara una ráfaga de viento y Luna gritaba algo sobre una autopista hacia el infierno, pero totalmente descontrolada.<p>

Y Snape se llevó una mano a la cabeza al pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. Quizás se estaba volviendo blando…

De pronto algo chocó contra él. El culo más grande de Bahikki: Crabbe intentando imitar a algún tipo de mago rockero.

—Crabbe, no se ponga en ridículo de esa forma, por favor. Da usted miedo. –Sentenció Snape justo antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse a la salida.

Definitivamente, no se estaba volviendo blando.

* * *

><p>—¿Salimos? –Preguntó Hermione, agobiada por la multitud y el ruido. Llevaban un rato intentando bailar, pero todo era bastante agobiante y la verdad era que nadie les quitaba el ojo de encima. Como si no supieran nada de su ya rumoreada relación.<p>

Draco asintió silenciosamente y le agarró firmemente la mano para conducirla a la puerta. Por el camino recibió unas cuantas miradas, pero no la soltó ni un segundo. Por último esquivó a Blaise y a Pansy, que bailaban animadamente juntos, y los dos salieron por la puerta.

La noche tropical era perfecta, como lo habían sido todas las que llevaban ahí.  
>Lentamente se encaminaron hacia el agua de la playa y Hermione suspiró. ¿Quién le habría dicho a ella diez días antes que estaría en esa posición: en la fiesta de despedida del viaje, junto a Draco Malfoy en calidad de algo-más-que-amigo?<p>

—No me creo que mañana acabe todo.

Draco se giró hacia ella. La luna le confería un aura aún más sensual que de costumbre, y ese vestido moldeaba atractivamente esas curvas de las que llevaba percatándose demasiado poco tiempo.

—¿Todo? Sólo la playa y la isla.

Ella miró al suelo.

—Suficiente.

Al instante Malfoy chasqueó los dientes, algo molesto. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué quería decir con "suficiente"? ¿Acaso iba a olvidar todo en cuanto salieran de la puñetera isla?

—¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó, quizás más duramente de lo que en realidad pretendía.

Hermione rehuyó su mirada.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero, Draco. Hablo de esto, de todo esto. ¿No te preguntas qué va a pasar después?

—Volveremos a Hogwarts y…

—Sí. –Le interrumpió Hermione inmediatamente. –¿Volveremos y ya? Todo… to-todo lo que ha pasado aquí, ¿lo vamos a olvidar?

Draco fijó su mirada en ella. Si Hermione creía que estaba confusa, era porque no veía a través de él. Draco no estaba seguro ni de si lo que estaba pasando ahí era real, y de pronto tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de tocarla, de sentir que estaba ahí con él.

Hermione sintió la mano del chico en la mejilla y cerró los ojos. ¿Eso quería decir que sí tendría que olvidarlo todo?

—¿Tú vas a olvidarlo? –Preguntó él con voz grave.

—No. –Respondió ella en un susurro. -¿Y tú?

Había dicho que no… ¿Pero cómo podía estar seguro de que no cambiaría de idea? ¿Cómo demonios sabría que no se separaría de él en cuanto pisara Hogwarts y toda la realidad volviera a ellos como un mazazo?

Pero una parte de él le dijo lo que tendría que hacer e informó al desinformado Draco Malfoy que en eso consistía el amor: en no estar seguro de nada y en confiar en la otra persona. Porque finalmente parecía que eso que tendría con ella durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo, era amor.

—No. –Destacó firmemente.

Y se acercó para besar a Hermione Granger una vez más.

* * *

><p>—¡NO! ¡Me niego!<p>

—Parvati, hay que hacerlo. Agarra bien las bolsas y con la otra mano coge el traslador.

—¡No quiero tocar eso!

Tonks resopló. Tenía que controlar que los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin llegaran sanos y salvos a Hogwarts, pero había algunas alumnas que se negaban a agarrar el traslador.

No, no era un bastoncillo usado o un cepillo de dientes viejo y sucio, sino una revista. Una de esas revistas muggles… pornográfica, para ser claros.

—¿No podéis buscar otra página un poco más agradable para poder tocarla? –Pidió Ginny, intentando buscar una solución.

—Será mejor que no manoseemos el traslador. –Aclaró Harry. –Podría ser peligroso.

—Como si no hubieras manoseado esa revista mil veces, Potter. –Aguijoneó Malfoy por detrás de la gente.

—¡Draco! –Le reprendió Hermione.

—No hables de porno con tu media naranja, parece sensible.

—¡Cállate, Blaise! –gritó Draco mientras empujaba a todos los chicos y chicas que se agolpaban alrededor del traslador.

—Bueno bueno, todavía queda tiempo, podemos… -Comenzó Tonks.

—¡Tonks! ¡Son las doce! ¡El traslador!

La chica del pelo rosa lo pensó un segundo y después miró a su reloj de pulsera metálico.

—Tranquila Hermione, todavía quedan quince seg… ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Agarraos!

Se oyó un grito general y todos comenzaron a agitarse y a intentar tocar el traslador por donde fuera.

Ron se preguntó por qué nunca podían viajar con el traslador como personas normales, pero se agarró tan fuerte como pudo y dirigió una última mirada a la isla. Echaría tantísimo de menos a Lena… Al menos habían prometido escribirse la próxima semana y aún no sabía cómo, pero volvería a verla pronto. De eso estaba completamente seguro.

Cinco.

Hermione se agarró con más fuerza al traslador.

Cuatro.

Alzó la cabeza y encontró frente a ella esos tan conocidos ojos grises, mirándola.

Tres.

Ambos, Draco y ella, se miraron y sonrieron, preguntándose cómo había podido suceder todo eso.

Dos.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo hablar puesto que no quedaba más tiempo y no estaba dispuesta a quedarse con la palabra en la boca.

Uno.

A duras penas, ambos lograron colgarse sus bolsas y maletas como pudieron y liberaron sus manos para entrelazarlas segundos antes de que el traslador despegara.

Y al instante siguiente, todos desaparecieron.

Fue como si nada hubiera pasado en Bahikki.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas, pues esto ha sido casi todo. Como ya dije, dentro de dos días subiré un pequeñito epílogo y allí ya me enrollaré de veras con agradecimientos y demás dramas.<strong>

**Espero que sinceramente os haya gustado el final y que aunque haya parecido un capítulo bastante repentino, realmente no quería entretenerme en todas esas escenas que he dejado en blanco en este y otros fics y escritos. Supongo que lo dejo a vuestra imaginación ;)**

**El título del capítulo tiene su razón de ser, supongo que no tanto un sentido sobre ACDC como sobre todo el camino que vivieron los personajes desde el primer capítulo hasta este, hasta el casi-final de la historia. Ellos han elegido su camino y tanto Draco como Hermione han pasado por mil y una autopistas que al parecer se dirigían al infierno. Pero ahí les hemos visto, de la mano volviendo al mundo real y por supuesto sin ninguna gana de separarse!**

**En fin, que ya me conocéis, actualizaré poco, pero enrollarme contando mi vida no me gana nadie jaja.**

**En fin, un besazo muy grandototote y os espero dentro de dos días en mi pequeñito homenaje a este fic.**

**Until the very end.**

**Lizze213**


	15. Epílogo Vacaciones mágicas en Bahikki

_Nota de la autora al final del fic._

* * *

><p>—Ha sido un gran placer contar contigo, Alastor.<p>

Instantes después, Dumbledore cerró la puerta de la sala de profesores tras despedirse de Ojoloco y se dirigió hacia Severus Snape. Ahora estaban solos.

—¿Qué ocurre Severus?

—Nada en absoluto. –Murmuró con indiferencia Snape, pero después pareció cambiar de idea. –Bueno, realmente, si algo me aflige es eso.

—¿El qué, Severus?

Dumbledore fijó sus ojos azules en los negros de Snape, como si el profesor estuviera perdiéndose una parte de la conversación que en realidad sólo Albus conocía.

—Que para Ojoloco todo ha sido muy fácil. Sólo tenía que sentarse en la playa y gruñirse a sí mismo, pero yo he tenido que soportar a esos… críos durante días y noches enteras.

—Es tu deber.

—Pues a mí nadie me ha dado las gracias.

Algo curioso brilló en los ojos de Dumbledore y sonrió suavemente.

—¿No? Yo creo que sí. –Snape se quedó callado, esperando que Albus expusiera ese asunto que al parecer él no conocía. Guardaron silencio durante unos segundos hasta que el director se decidió a hablar. –Me parece que ha quedado claro que muchos de los alumnos te agradecen haberles cuidado durante toda la excursión. Incluso esos dos alumnos que por una apuesta aparecieron en el baño de las mujeres vestidos como cabareteras…

—Una vergüenza para la noble casa Slytherin.

—Por supuesto, Severus. Por supuesto. –El anciano rio maliciosamente. –O los señores Zabini y Potter que encontraron el amor… incluso el señor Nott que no halló lo que buscaba, pero estoy seguro de que también se lo agradece. O…

—Vale, vale. Ya sé a lo que se refiere. Todos esos mocosos hormonados me agradecen haber encontrado a una mocosa hormonada para…

—Y yo también le agradezco muchas cosas.

Severus lo miró, sorprendido por un momento y el director habló de nuevo.

—Sí, profesor. Y estoy seguro de que sabe exactamente que le doy las gracias por guiar a los alumnos al compañerismo y al amor.

—Ah. Ellos.

El director se colocó las gafas un poco torcidas y volvió a sonreír. Sabía que aunque lo negara, la vieja historia del Slytherin y la Gryffindor había significado más de lo que el propio Severus pensaba para sí mismo.

—También es digno de mención haber estado ahí cuando la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy dejaron atrás sus colores y comenzaron a verse como personas. No puede haber sido tan malo.

Millones de comentarios se le pasaron a Severus por la cabeza, pero finalmente bajó la cabeza y guardó silencio al no ser capaz de decir nada. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que en realidad le alegraba que la historia volviera a repetirse y esta vez saliera bien? Mejor no decir nada.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza y salió de la sala. Al poco tiempo llegó a su despacho y tras mirar a ambos lados que nadie le hubiera seguido, entró silenciosamente.  
>En uno de los cajones ocultos de su escritorio estaba lo que andaba buscando y no tardó más de unos segundos en encontrarlo: Una foto.<p>

La fotografía estaba terriblemente torcida pero se apreciaba que él estaba en el centro. Frente a él, Hermione Granger sonreía, parecía muy feliz pero sin duda lo habría estado más si Malfoy la hubiera abrazado en vez de Ginny Weasley. También algunos alumnos de Slytherin salían haciendo tonterías y sobretodo se desdibujaba el cabello rosa de Tonks mientras saltaba de un lado a otro de la foto para llegar a tiempo.

Severus Snape sonrió imperceptiblemente al mirar la imagen y pronto volvió a guardarla.

No, quizás no había sido tan malo.

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Aloha!<strong>

**Bueno, este es mi momento de expandirme escribiendo jaja**

**Bueno chicas, se acabó lo que se daba.**  
><strong>He estado nueve larguísimos meses desconectando de mi ciudad horriblemente fría para transportarme rápidamente a una playa maravillosa con unos personajes genialosos y unas situaciones cuanto menos… extrañas ;)<strong>

**Me habéis leído y apoyado desde el principio y algunas han ido viniendo poco a poco así que os deseo muchísima suerte a todas esas chicas que han estado conmigo en esa isla en la que, por Merlín, algún día nos tomaremos un mojito a la salud de los señores Malfoy y Granger.**

**Si habéis hablado conmigo sabréis que una de las cosas más duras que he hecho ha sido escribir y escribir hasta que llegaba un momento en el que me confundía en todo. He deseado a cada capítulo no perder el humor y seguir con la misma frescura que en el primer capítulo de Bahikki. En algunos me ha salido mejor y en otros peor, pero lo que sí es seguro es que he trasnochado día tras día por cada uno de estos capítulos y que por supuestísimo, ha merecido la pena.**

**Cada capítulo he tenido una lectora especial que me ha dicho algo que me ha hecho morirme de risa o me ha comentado algún aspecto que me ha hecho reflexionar… o mis favoritas, esas lectoras que con sus comentarios me han hecho ponerme a escribir rápidamente y con más efusividad que antes.**

**En fin, que ha sido totalmente una aventura.**

**La parte difícil llega ahora, cuando termino de poner punto y final a la historia y a algo más.**

**Me voy durante un tiempo. Sé que he dejado historias colgadas pero no pienso borrar ninguna.**  
><strong>No sé cuándo volveré, aunque es muy seguro que me ponga a escribir algo más cuando relea la saga de nuestros magos favoritos, lo que sucederá a mediados de verano, espero.<strong>  
><strong>Ahora mismo me gustaría centrarme un poco en hacer algo original y más personal, así que no me queda mucho más por contar.<strong>

**Simplemente agradeceros a todas vosotras que hayáis sentido esta historia como lo he hecho yo y que todavía recéis para que en cualquier entrevista, JK confiese que Hermione y Draco estuvieron locamente enamorados durante su estancia en Hogwarts.**

**Pediros que sigáis cultivando el fandom y ayudando a que nadie nunca jamás de los jamases se olvide del niño que vivió e intentando que quien aún no lo conozca (si es que queda alguno) se enamore de Harry Potter.**

**Podéis contactar conmigo para lo que necesitéis, sin ningún tipo de pudor y también podéis seguirme en twitter: alice_213**

**Nada más que decir, creo.**

**Un beso y un abrazo.**

**Lizze213 – 17-05-2012**

****ϟ** Until The Very End ϟ**


End file.
